A Tick In Time
by princessg101
Summary: Hermione goes into the past to help save the future. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE!
1. Prologue

**A Tick In Time **

**A/N: I really wanted to one of those "Reading the Books" stories but since there seems to be so many issues arising from such fanfiction (and really who wants to do all that work only for it to be taken down) I decided to take a different route. I'm still going to try for "Reading the Books" but later on. R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU**

Prologue

The war was over. The dead had been laid to rest but the healing was eluding them. All anyone could seem to do was go over the 'what ifs' in their heads. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting in silence around the oak tree behind the Burrow. Harry and Ginny were trying their best to get their relationship back on track but they just could not get back to the peacefulness they had experienced the previous year. Hermione had located her parents but they were distant now. Ron's only thoughts were on Fred. Mrs. Weasley appeared at the door, her face once kind face now seemingly permanently etched with grief,

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, you have an owl here."

"Coming," chorused the group. They went inside and saw one of the Hogwarts owls sitting on the windowsill. Harry crossed the room to take the letter, as the owl flew off he ripped open the letter.

"It's from McGonagall," he announced. Hermione and Ron stood on either side of him to read over his shoulder.

_Dear Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley _

_I am writing to request your presence at Hogwarts for an urgent matter. It is in regards to the war but I would prefer to discuss the specifics in person. Please meet me in my office at 3 o'clock. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Its 2:30 right now," said Hermione glancing at her watch.

"We should get going," said Harry. Actually feeling some semblance of energy for the first time in months, they apparated to Hogsmeade village and quickly went up the path that leads to the castle. Right on time the made it to the gargoyle staircase – password _phoenix!_ – and went inside. In the office, Kingsley stood by the fireplace while McGonagall sat at her desk with Professor Flitwick standing beside her. As the trio entered the room McGonagall gestured for them to take a seat as Kingsley joined them. On the desk there rolls of parchments with complex designs and complicated notes, only Hermione seemed to make sense of any of it as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Professor McGonagall is this what I think this is?" Hermione asked stunned.

"Yes Ms. Granger it is." McGonagall looked pleased although not at all surprised Hermione had caught on so quickly but hastened to explain to the boys, "These are plans for expanding the powers of a Time Turner."

"That's great Professor, but what does this have to do with us?" Harry put in.

"We are planning to send someone back to around the time of your first encounter with Voldemort when you were a baby to aid the past in making the necessary changes so we can avoid as many of the unnecessary casualties and if possible the second war altogether." McGonagall looked at wonderment of the trio in front of her as the enormity what she just said sunk in.

"But professor, what about the other things that came from the war? Our relationships? Even some lives depend on the war." Hermione was alarmed.

"There have been many researches made into this matter. It's been discovered that certain events are supposed to occur and others are flexible. We realised after the prophecy incident. No matter what, what is meant to happen WILL happen. That doesn't mean there isn't going to be changes but deaths and things of that sense will not occur." McGonagall assured them and when they didn't look convinced she added, "There have been many tests done. I can guarantee it."

"Professor," Ron finally spoke up, "who exactly do you plan on sending back? One of us?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley that is the plan." Kingsley confirmed.

"Who!?" The trio cried. They looked at each other, it seemed like the war was going to take away something else from them, each other.

"I think the best candidate would Ms. Granger, not only is she the one with the least obligations but she does have much more experience with time travel." McGonagall answered. Ron and Harry turned to Hermione who wore an expression that was cross between sadness and determination.

"When do I leave?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No Mya, you can't go!" yelled Harry as he stared at the girl who practically his sister.

"Harry, Professor McGonagall is right. You have Teddy and Ron has to be with his family. I am the best person for the job."

"But Mya, what about us?" Ron whispered, "Don't ask me to let you go too."

"If we're meant to happen, we will happen Ronald. I have faith in us, in all of us." Hermione said this with so much conviction that the others fell silent.

"Thank you Ms. Granger, we do understand the sacrifice something like this calls for." Said Kingsley and he continued on, "The plan is relatively simple, you will have seven days in which you explain to the people we have chosen about what happened in terms of Voldemort starting from your first year and perhaps if there is time come up with a plan. After the seven days are up, you will be pulled from the past and rejoin the future. If all goes correctly, a new chain of events will occur and only your companions will remember your trip into the past."

"Wait Mya won't remember anything?" Ron interjected.

"We altering the past, including Hermione's, so no she will not remember because in that new timeline the trip would not have happened because it wouldn't be necessary." responded Flitwick.

"I understand," said Hermione nodding, "Whom will I be speaking with?"

"We have decided on James and Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, and myself." Replied McGonagall, "We are hoping to send you back to June of 1981, that way we have a firm grasp of the events during that time, going back to earlier might change too much and going back later may not give enough time."

Hermione nodded again and took a fortifying breath, "I'll be ready by tomorrow."

"If you need more time Ms. Granger –" started McGonagall.

"I don't need more time, I'll meet you here tomorrow at noon." Hermione stood up with the boys following suit and shook hands with the professors and minister before leaving the office.

After many tearful goodbyes from the Weasley family and notifying her parents who accepted her decision with hopes for her safety, Hermione prepared some notes on all the things she should be sure to cover with past people and gathered a week's worth of clothes. All of this was packed into her trusty beaded bag with a few books and some letters from various people to give to the past people. The next day she rose early and said a final goodbye to everyone before apparating back to Hogwarts with Ron and Harry. They walked in silence to the headmistress's office and arrived to see only McGonagall there clutching a letter.

"This letter is to prove your authenticity to Albus and myself," McGonagall handed Hermione the envelope that bore the seal of the Order of the Phoenix. "After that it should be easy to convince the others. Go straight to Albus, the password at the time was pepper imps."

Hemione dipped her head once and turned to her boyfriend and brother. Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged the tightly. She kissed Ron lightly and gave Harry a peck on his cheek. She tried for smile as she received the enhanced time turner from McGonagall and slung it around her neck. She looked at her boys for the last time as she spun the little hourglass and they slowly faded from her sight.


	2. Welcome to the Past

**A Tick In Time – Chapter 1 **

Welcome to the Past

When Hermione's setting final reformed she was standing in the middle of Hogsmeade village. Thankfully no one was around to see her sudden appearance as she took in her surroundings. It was quite hot but there was an even breeze playing in the air. Hermione made sure she had everything with her then quickly ran up the path to Hogwarts. She was on the clock; she had to get started as soon as possible. She was lucky that she met no one until she reached the gargoyle.

"Pepper imps," she muttered. The gargoyle sprang aside and Hermione rushed upstairs. She knocked on the door with three raps.

"Enter," called a voice.

Hermione opened the door to see Albus Dumbledore seated behind his desk with a parchment in his hands. She took a deep breath, willing the tears to not fall when she gazed at her old professor, and said, "Good afternoon Professor, my name is Hermione Granger. I know this will be hard to believe but I am from 19 years in the future. I have a letter from the future Headmistress Minerva McGonagall that will prove what I am saying."

Dumbledore was completely taken aback by the girl's forwardness but she hadn't made any attempt to reach her wand which was visible in her front pocket and she did have a look of urgency about her. "Alright miss….Granger was it? Let me see this letter." He took the letter from the girl and bade her to sit down. As she took a seat Albus examined the envelope that bore the symbol of the order and tapped it with his wand whispering the password which was the only way to open it. He read –

_Dear Albus, _

_If you are reading this that means that my fellow order member, former student, and friend Hermione Granger is sitting in front of you. I sent her to you because the future where I am now has been fraught with needless carnage and suffering that easily could have been avoided. I sent her in the hope that vital information given at the right moment and acted upon properly can help defeat Voldemort without so much damage. However she has a set time limit of seven days so there isn't any time to waste. Believe me when I say Albus that no harm can come from this, all the necessary researches and tests have been made to ensure that if done well there will be no negative side effects. In terms of authenticity I will say only this; I still treasure the tabby cat charm bracelet you presented to me after my first year of teaching and don't worry time hasn't taken anything away. _

_Even After The Ashes, _

_Minerva_

Albus smiled as he read the last line of the letter. So it was true, this girl was from the future. He looked at the young lady sitting before him as she waited for his verdict. He folded the letter with great care and said, "Well Ms. Granger everything appears to be in order. What can I do for you and your mission?"

Hermione relaxed a little, at least there weren't going to be any issues here. "I need to see the current Professor McGonagall, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin as soon as possible please."

"Will I be privy to the same information that you intend to give these people Ms. Granger?"

"Oh yes, of course sir." Hermione nodded while getting to her feet. "However I must get started soon, I have very limited time here."

"Yes, yes, let me summon Minerva now." Albus went to his fireplace and threw in some glittering floo powder, "Minerva I need to see you right away."

Almost immediately McGonagall was spinning in the fireplace, as she stepped out onto the hearth; she saw the visitor and became suspicious. "What is going on Albus?"

"Allow me to introduce Miss Hermione Granger, our own envoy from the future."

"The future?" McGonagall looked completely shocked. Hermione found it strangely humorous that the woman who had sent her back was now stunned by her own actions.

"Yes, read this," Albus handed her the letter and Hermione watched as McGonagall's eyes quickly zoomed across the paper and was surprised to see a slight blush at the last line.

"Well it does seem that this is real," McGonagall handed the letter back to Albus and turned to Hermione, "what exactly is your purpose?"

"I was sent to discuss the future with yourselves, the Potters, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin," Hermione repeated at top speed, "I have just seven days to go over the details with you and perhaps begin to formulate your plans then I will leave."

"If I may make a suggestion, why not go to Godric's Hollow, I'm sure you know the Potters have a baby boy, it would be best to hold this meeting there."

"I'll contact them," McGonagall tossed some floo powder in the fire, bent down and placed her head in the fire and said, "Godric's Hollow!" Hermione couldn't hear what was being said but a moment or two later McGonagall pulled back and straightened up, "Well Ms. Granger, as luck would have it the Potters, Black, and Lupin are all at the cottage. I have told them that we just received an informant and we need to speak with them about something urgent and they are all awaiting our arrival."

Hermione was thankful things were going so well and nodded as she stepped into the fire and yelled "Godric's Hollow!" She had always hated floo travel because it threw her off balance so when she finally stopped spinning she tumbled slightly getting out and was caught by a warm hand.

"Easy there," Hermione looked up at a woman with beautiful green eyes and fiery red hair. She smiled and tried to say thank you but the words caught in her throat as she had come face to face with Lily Potter. She looked around the room and could have sworn Harry himself was there as her eyes landed on man with messy jet black hair and glasses, James Potter. Next to him was a man with dark, shoulder length hair, and happy smile that she hadn't seen on him before, Sirius Black, and to the side was another man who had pale complexion with sandy hair, Remus Lupin. She amused to see him snacking on a chocolate bar and let out an involuntary laugh. The other people in the room found this extremely odd and looked at each other.

Hermione caught the look, "Oh I'm sorry, it's rather hard to explain but I will try to as soon as the professors get here." The others nodded figuring out that this was the informant but were still very confused as the professors spun in.

"Ah, hello there everyone," Albus looked at them all, "I'm not sure what Ms. Granger has told you so I will assume nothing and introduce her, this Hermione Granger, the informant Minerva talked about and visitor from the future."

This was greeted by a stunned silence until Sirius broke the silence, "I'm sorry Professor but did you just say from the future?"

"Yes I did Mr. Black." Albus confirmed with a bow. "She has come to us to help with the war effort."

"It's true I have," Hermione stepped in, "I am from 19 years in future. I'm actually best friends with your son Harry." She looked at Lily and James who were now dumbfounded.

"What does Harry have to do with this?" James asked.

"Everything actually. You see he is going to become the saviour of the wizarding world." Lily and James shared a wide-eyed glance and then with the others. Hermione winced perhaps she should be more explanatory, "Please can we sit down and I'll tell you everything." As they settled into chairs and the sofa Hermione sat in the armchair and leant forwards with her elbows on her knees. With her head on her clasped hands, she was trying to think of the best way to say what she needed to, "Okay, on Halloween of this year Voldemort will come here." The others flinched not because of the name but the implications of that sentence alone. "He will kill you James and you Lily but when he tries to kill Harry because Lily sacrificed herself for him the curse will rebound and Lord Voldemort will disappear. Please note I said disappear not die. Ten years later he will start making attempts at regeneration but is thwarted by Harry. He eventually does succeed with the help of a…a… follower. The war begins again with Voldemort trying to kill Harry mainly because he is the only survivor and now a symbol of hope for the resistance. Harry, with the help and instruction of Albus, succeeds in defeating the Dark Lord and wins at the age 17."

"Wow Prongs, your son is awesome." Sirius was amazed.

"That is quite impressive," Remus murmured.

"That is just the highly simplified version. I'm here to go into detail with you about those years and hopefully prevent the second war altogether and save many innocent lives." Hermione gazed at each face and saw the hardening determination in their faces. "So are you going to accept my help?"

"I think I speak for all of us Ms. Granger when I say yes we will." Lily spoke up and the others nodded in agreement.

"That's fantastic we can start today if no one has any objections?" The all shook their heads and Hermione settled into her armchair and grinned. "Don't worry, on the request of Harry and the others from the future I'm obligated to tell some of the fun stuff and I have letters from everyone to add a little interest and humour so it won't be all serious – don't you dare take that joke Black!" She warned as Sirius opened his mouth and promptly shut it to the amusement of everyone else.

"I take it you know us in the future," commented Remus now understanding Hermione laughing at him.

"Yes Remus. You and Sirius are great friends with me, Harry, and our other best friend Ron Weasley."

"Well then Ms. Granger," Sirius stood up and with bow said, "allow me to be the first to welcome you to the past."


	3. The Beginning and First Year Part 1

Chapter 2 – The Beginning and First Year Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like the story so far! Sorry it took this long I rewrote the chapter plus I have school. RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING**

Hermione let out a small giggle, "Thank you Sirius but I insist you call me Hermione or Mya."

"Mya?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Harry gave me that name." Lily smiled when Hermione looked away. She wondered whether or not this girl was anything more to her son but couldn't think of a way to ask.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) Sirius took the job out of her hands, "So you and Harry are…" Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively internally congratulating his godson on such a fine catch in the future.

"What?! God no! Harry is like my brother! Even if he wasn't I could never think of him like that, Ginny would hex me-"

"Who is this Ginny then?" Remus interrupted with a sly grin.

Hermione cursed herself, "We'll get to Ginny later on. Can we please just start from the beginning?"

The others nodded, the boys were particularly pleased with what they had heard. A wail was heard from above, James chuckled, "Looks like the future Casanova is up from his nap." He went upstairs and returned a minute later with a small baby boy with a tuft of jet black hair and clear green eyes. Hermione didn't what she was feeling looking at the baby that would become her best friend. All those years together she had seen him do some incredible things and watching him being a strong leader and good friend. It was like he was made for his role in life. But now seeing like him this, as a sweet innocent infant and knowing his future should she fail made the job all the more important.

Hermione didn't realise the others were watching her stare at the baby until Remus said, "It must be weird seeing him like this."

"Yes it is. I'm used to grown up Harry or at least the little midget from our first year." They all cracked a smile.

"Shall we begin then Ms. Granger?" Albus was most unwilling to interrupt this serene moment but if he knew that if they wanted to preserve their happiness they had to get started.

"Yes professor," Hermione picked her beaded bag and brought out a file folder labelled "beginning and first year". She had six matching folders for the following years each filled with her notes, the letters, pictures and such. "These are my notes," she explained, "I'm not allowed to leave anything behind when I return so someone will need to be our scribe."

"I'll do it," Remus went over to the writing desk in the corner and pulled a fresh sheaf of parchments and quill and sat back down to begin.

"Perfect," Hermione looked through the pages in her lap and said, "Okay. The beginning is little sketchy but to Harry's understanding this is how it goes – On the night Lily and James die Harry is rescued from this house by Hagrid who takes him to Privet Drive to live with Lily's sister Petunia and her family. They are his only living relatives."

"No he can't live there," said Lily. "My sister hates my guts ever since I got to go to Hogwarts and she didn't. I don't expect her to all that welcoming to my son."

"Besides, where am I? I'm his godfather, I can take him in." Sirius was shocked and stared at Hermione who hung her head and murmured,

"I'm so sorry Sirius, there were many reasons why Harry had to go live there but the reason you didn't take him was because," Hermione sighed and tried to think of way to say this, "you were seeking revenge and got arrested because of it." Hot guilt rolled through Sirius at the thought.

"There is more to that story isn't there," said James. It wasn't an accusation or a question, just a statement of what everyone had already figured out.

"Yes," said Hermione simply, "I will tell you everything but for now back to Harry. According to what little we could get from the Dursleys, they found Harry on their doorstep with a letter from Albus explaining what had happened to the Potters and the request for them to take him in." Everyone noticed Hermione's eyes go cold and angry as she continued, "But they didn't. They didn't even tell him he was a wizard. They were absolutely horrible to Harry. They lied about how James and Lily died. They punished him for his accidental magic which included starving him and locking him in the cupboard under the stairs which was his bedroom."

"What do you mean that they lied about Lily and James?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth.

"Harry was told that Lily and James died in car accident – presumably drunk – and that was where was his scar, which he got from the rebounded killing curse, came from.

Lily stood up in outrage, "Petunia did that to my son! Oh I have a few lovely words for my darling sister and her hippo of a husband." She continued ranting under her breath while James tried to calm her down though he too was furious.

Hermione had paper-clipped a note from Harry at this point in her notes. It was addressed to Lily, James and Sirius so she took it out and said, "Harry asked that I give you this at this point." She handed the note across to Sirius who scooted a little in his seat so Lily and James could see the note too. It read –

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Sirius_

_I figure you must be feeling terrible for what happened to me at the Dursleys (I know Sirius did when I told him) but I want you to know that there was nothing you could have done. Getting angry or feeling guilty won't change things. I guess I just wanted you to know that I love you all and don't blame you in the slightest. _

_- Harry _

They smiled a little and all three looked down at the baby in James's lap who looked smiled back at them. James blinked rapidly while nodding and gesturing for Hermione to continue "Go ahead Mya,"

"Okay, the summer Harry turns 11 he received his Hogwarts letter but the Dursleys confiscate it and burn it, they also moved him into his cousin's second bedroom because the letter mentioned his cupboard. Unfortunately for the Dursleys it takes a lot more than that to stop Hogwarts." Hermione's eyes scanned her notes while she said, "After having letters pushed through doors, windows, finding them _inside_ eggs, and finally having thirty something letters shoot out of the chimney Uncle Vernon had had enough. He had the family pack some clothes and left the house to go somewhere that the letters couldn't find them."

"As if that idiot could outsmart our Minnie," grinned James. McGonagall glared at him and shot a look at Dumbledore who immediately wiped the smile from his face although his eyes still twinkled.

Hermione continued, "Anyway, they tried going to a hotel but the letters arrived there. Ultimately they ended up in this shack on this tiny island out on the ocean. This was the day before Harry's birthday so he was up, counting down to midnight while there was a bad storm outside, when they got a visitor."

"Who on earth would be mad enough to go out there?" Remus asked.

"Hagrid. According to Harry, he broke down the door, gave him cake, made tea and sausages, told him he was a wizard that – as a baby – brought down one of the most evil wizards of all time and rounded the whole thing off by giving his cousin a pig's tail."

"That sounds about right for Hagrid," Remus shook his amusedly.

Lily sighed and looked at her son, "Well not _precisely _what I would have done but if I had to pick a welcoming to the wizarding world committee Hagrid is an excellent choice."

"I agree, plus the whole thing sounds entertaining." James laughed a little.

"Harry always said it was one of his best birthdays ever. Seeing his cousin for the next month with a pig's tail was the single most satisfying revenge for all the years of bullying." Hermione giggled.

"I can imagine," Sirius chuckled. "At least he got the marauder mentality eh Prongs. Seems like it genetic."

"A born-marauder, literally," Remus chimed in with an imaginary toast.

"I'm so proud," James fake-wiped a tear.

"Ignore them Mya, go on." Lily rolled her eyes but smiled a little at her boys' theatrics.

"Well the next day Hagrid took Harry to Diagon Alley. They were stopped in the Leaky Cauldron where Harry was greeted by the entire bar including our DADA teacher Professor Quirrell."

"The 'jinx' still in effect I take it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Unfortunately (or I suppose fortunately in this instance thought Hermione), yes. So Hagrid then took Harry to Gringotts where they visited his vault and a top security vault that all it appeared to hold was a tiny package. Hagrid said it was top secret Hogwarts business. When they left Gringotts, Hagrid was feeling ill from the carts and needed something to drink so he left Harry to go to Madam Malkin's where he met none other than Draco Malfoy – your cousin Narcissa's son Sirius."

"Oh that is just bloody fantastic!" Sirius dragged a hand down his face. "Harry has no clue about the wizarding world and his first outside introduction to it will be the offspring of my crazy cousin and her darling death eater husband."

"Don't worry Sirius Harry had the sense not to believe what he heard and Hagrid set him straight after he got out of the shop. They continued shopping and Hagrid bought Harry his first ever birthday present – an owl that he named Hedwig."

"That was his first birthday present?" James asked quietly.

"Well it's the first proper one, Harry said that ones that Dursleys gave him could not be considered gifts on any level." Hermione frowned.

James sighed as his two best friends looked at him in sympathy. As soon as he found out Lily was expecting, James had spent weeks going on and on about how much he was going to spoil the baby and shower it with presents. Lily placed her hand on James' shoulder and nodded at Hermione to go on.

"Well the time came for Harry to purchase his wand. He met Ollivander and tried several before finding his own - holly and phoenix feather – Ollivander said that this was curious and when asked why he told Harry that his wand is the brother to that of Lord Voldemort."

This information was met with shocked gasps and looks of complete astonishment. Dumbledore was the first to speak, "That does make Harry a bad person or akin to Voldemort in anyway. No doubt his past had effect on his chosen wand."

"Albus is right," said McGonagall, "That suggests nothing about Harry."

"Harry is the honourable person I know. I can assure you that he is nothing like Voldemort." Hermione put in. The others calmed down and nodded, still trying to digest this information. Hermione decided to just keep going, "Harry spent his last month with the Dursleys and got them to give him a ride to King's Cross Station to get the train the next day. Upon arrival they left him at the station and because Hagrid had forgotten to tell him how to get through the barrier he was somewhat stranded for some time."

"But – but – P – Petunia – SHE KNOWS! SHE KNOWS WHERE IT IS AND HOW TO GET IN!" Lily spluttered and exploded in fury, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME SHE LEFT MY CHILD ALONE IN THE HEART OF LONDON JUST TO GET EVEN WITH ME! I'M DEAD FOR GODSAKE!" Tears of anger began spill down her cheeks that her only sister had so little regard for her that she would abuse her child like this especially since that what had caused her sister to resent her wasn't even her fault. Harry began to cry at the loud noise and Lily rocked the infant, trying to calm him and herself down. James looked on helplessly, at a total loss on what to do. He watched while his wife tried to come to terms with her sister and fail and knew that there was nothing that could be done for the situation. He looked desperately at the Hermione, hoping that whatever happens next can help distract them from this.

Hermione met James' look and bobbed her head, "Lily relax, Harry came across another wizarding family, the Weasleys –"

"You mean Arthur and Molly's family?" Remus asked.

"The same. Molly showed Harry how to get on the platform and her twin sons Fred and George helped him load his stuff. While on the train, he met the youngest Weasley boy Ronald, and they became fast friends over sweets that Harry had bought off the trolley. That's also where I come in. I was helping another boy named Neville Longbottom -"

"Alice's child?" Lily looked up.

"Yes. He had a toad named Trevor and kept losing him. So I came into Ron and Harry's compartment looking for the toad and well it wasn't the best meeting possible. In fact, we sort of came away from that meeting not liking each other very much."

"Reminds me of my first time," said Lily reminiscently. "I ran into these three idiots my first time on the train and thought they were the biggest prats ever. Took me years to become friends with them."

Hermione laughed, "Thankfully for me it was only a few months but anyway after making the journey across the lake, it was time for the Sorting. I was sorted into Gryffindor then after a while it was Harry's turn. The Hat took a while with him which he told me later on was because that the Hat had considered putting him in Slytherin but -" she quickly forestalled the shock, "he insisted he be put in Gryffindor which it did."

"I didn't know the Hat took requests." Remus said dubiously.

"I did," said Sirius and all eyes went to him, "I begged the Hat to not put in me in Slytherin. I suppose if you've got good enough reason or feel that strongly about it, it will take your opinion into consideration."

Dumbledore nodded, "It's the Hat's job to place you in the house where you belong and you don't belong anywhere you genuinely don't want to be."

"Well whatever the reason, Harry joined Gryffindor table followed by Ron. That is where for the first time he laid eyes on our Potions master Severus Snape who was speaking to Quirrell."

"That greasy git is professor?!" demanded Sirius. James hung his head, oh this is bad – this is very, very, bad.

"But I thought he was a death eater!" Remus looked not at Hermione but Dumbledore.

"As I have not hired him yet nor had any dealings with him since his school days I cannot tell you why I would do such a thing. I assume I had my reasons Ms. Granger?"

"Yes you did. But unfortunately Snape's story will come later on. For now the only significant thing you need to know right now is that while looking at Snape, his scar burned for the first time."

"Why would that happen? Why is that significant?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm afraid both of those questions will have to wait until later but I assure you they will be answered. The other significant thing you should know about the feast was that in Professor Dumbledore's speech he warned us that the – and I quote – 'third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone does not wish to die a most painful death'."

"Lovely Albus," groaned McGonagall. "The one way to ensure the students go there – make it forbidden. I thought the marauders would've taught you that much."

"Harry goes there, doesn't he?" Lily grimaced knowing the truth.

"Only twice, and he wasn't alone." Hermione said in a small voice that deceived no one.

Lily looked down at her son in her lap, "Well I suppose I'll reserve judgement for when the time comes."

"Don't worry that doesn't happen for a while. The first few weeks were normal enough."

"How were lessons with Snape?" asked Lily icily, glaring at her boys. All three marauders looked at Hermione with such fearful eyes that she sent them an apologetic look.

"They weren't that great. I mean Snape was a rather mean teacher but otherwise -"

"What – was – he – like – to – Harry?" Lily's voice cut the air and Hermione winced.

"Well…" The three marauders dropped their heads into their hands and Hermione decided to just get it over with. "He was horrible to Harry. He made it no secret from the very first lesson that he hated Harry. He had asked Harry a whole bunch of advanced questions and taunted him about his celebrity status. Harry stood his ground and gave him cheek for which he lost a point. He then blamed Harry when another student got his potion wrong and deducted another point. Believe me things did not get better either, even in later years."

The marauders swiveled their attention from Hermione to Lily who gave them a glare that was the very definition of 'if looks could kill' they braced themselves for the hell they were about to receive, "Do you see what you caused? Do you see the impact of your actions? I told you countless times to lay off Snape. Now look what you've done to your son/godson/nephew. You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Completely and utterly pointless!" They all looked down while the others watched on in sympathy. Lily herself was just barely restraining her emotions. Harry was her child too. Didn't that mean anything to her childhood friend? First her sister now Sev? What was next? She finished yelling at her boys by bestowing withering glare on the trio. Hermione took that as cue to move on.

"After our first potions lesson, Harry and Ron went to Hagrid for tea. There Harry saw a copy of the Prophet that featured a story about a break in of a high security vault at Gringotts."

"There was a break in? How is that possible?" Sirius remembered how deeply guarded the vaults were and the high security ones would be even more so. Dumbledore was more focused on who could possibly pull this off and only one being came to mind.

"That's not all," Hermione said. "The vault was empty and it just so happened that it occurred on Harry's birthday."

Lily gasped, "The same day Harry was in Diagon Alley?"

"So the thing that Hagrid got…the top secret Hogwarts business…" James was getting progressively paler with every word.

"Yes, Harry deduced that was the case. But he couldn't get a word out of Hagrid on the matter. So noth-"

"Just give Hagrid something to drink and he'll tell you anything." This came surprisingly from Remus who was grinning wickedly just like his two best friends.

Lily rubbed her forehead wearily, "I'm not gonna ask, I'm just not gonna ask." Professor McGonagall however,

"Really you ought to be ashamed of yourselves. Hagrid is your friend not someone you use like that." They had the decency to look embarrassed even if only slightly.

"Like I was saying, nothing really special happened until our first flying lesson." The marauders were predictably roused from their guilty thoughts; Lily rolled her eyes and recalled James' words from their Hogwarts days 'Quidditch heals all wounds'.

"We were paired with the Slytherins." 'That means trouble' was the unanimous thought. "Harry was one the few who was able to get his broom off the ground at the first try."

"Good sign," murmured James.

"Then as we were learning to kick off, Neville who was really nervous, kicked really hard and flew high into the air, only to fall off breaking his wrist. Don't worry he was okay. Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing with the order that no one was to fly."

"She just left Gryffindors and Slytherins together! With brooms!" McGonagall dare not think of all the possible outcomes that could happen especially with the Marauders' heir present.

"Yes she did and no sooner was she gone that the trouble started. Malfoy and the other Slytherins thought it was hilarious and then he found the Remembrall that Neville's gran had sent him and decided he would hide up a tree or something. He took off on his broom and Harry decided to go after him."

"But he doesn't know how to fly yet!" Lily went wide-eyed.

"Well apparently flying is in Harry's blood because he took off like a pro. Malfoy was so shocked he didn't know what to do, especially when Harry shot past him nearly knocking him off his broom. That was when Malfoy decided to throw the Remembrall and Harry went into a fifty foot dive, catching the ball and landing without even scratching himself."

"Alright Prongslet!" cheered Sirius.

"Pure Potter awesomeness son," James looked proudly at his baby boy even bumping fists with the infant. Remus didn't comment but was grinning widely all the same. Lily could think of so many problems with this but seeing the guys so happy, she let it go. After all Harry was safe and he was sticking up for his friend. She said instead,

"I hope he didn't get into too much trouble."

Hermione smirked, "Quite the opposite, you see he was seen by our dear Head of House. Who took him straight to -" She paused for dramatic effect all the while extremely amused by the sight of three full grown men on the edge of their seats.

No one was surprised when after a grand total of two seconds Sirius burst out, "Who? The headmaster? Filch? Her office? Don't leave us in suspense Mya PLEASE!"

"Wrong, wrong, and wrong Sirius. She took him to Oliver Wood who was Quidditch captain at the time." The men now wore dumbfounded expressions and openly gaped at their favourite professor who shocked them further by blushing. Albus chuckled making McGonagall go even deeper red. Hermione took pity on the older woman and continued, "She told Wood that she had found him a seeker. She was hoping to break Slytherin's winning streak and thus Harry became the youngest Seeker in a century."

"GO MINNIE!" yelled the Marauders. Lily giggled, bouncing the baby in her lap. In truth, she was very proud of her son even if she didn't exactly approve of what he did. James was practically glowing over this news, even though he believed what Mya was saying he felt rather detached from the Harry she talked about but now he felt a small connection to this incredible boy that his baby was going to grow into.

Hermione felt like she was reliving the whole thing over again but she winced when she realised she had to break this happy moment. She glanced at the baby and thought, 'story of our lives literally and figuratively eh Har?', "Okay okay calm down. At dinner that night, Malfoy came over to taunt Harry some more and Ron sort of…well…got him into a wizard's duel." The laughter died almost immediately and Lily appeared ready to freak out again. "I know it sounds bad but hear me out. They made the deal to meet in the trophy room at midnight for the duel. Harry and Ron were leaving the tower when they ran into me. I had overheard them at dinner and tried to stop but they wouldn't listen. I followed them out of the tower but when I turned to go back in, the Fat Lady had left."

Momentarily distracted McGonagall said exasperatedly, "She really needs to stop doing that. Especially at night time when people are trying to sneak in and out."

"Anyway, I decided to stay with them and we ran into Neville who had forgotten the password. When we got to the trophy room no one was there and then we heard Filch coming. We ran as far away as we could but met up with Peeves. Ron got angry and tried taking a swipe at Peeves who then started screaming at the top of his non-existent lungs. We came to door that was locked and I used Alohomora to open it. We listened as Filch came running but Peeves wouldn't tell him anything so Filch left and that was when we discovered why the door was locked."

Remus pinched the bridge of nose, "You were in the third floor corridor on the right hand side weren't you?" Lily started to chant 'this hasn't happened yet' over and over under her breath.

"Yes we were. You see…well…inside the corridor…was…we were so distracted with Filch…but HOW we didn't notice is still beyond me…"

"Just get it over with Mya, it can't be that bad." Sirius said.

"Actually Sirius it is. You see in the corridor was huge three-headed dog."

"WHAT!" Hermione flinched and hurried on.

"We obviously left there immediately and ran back to the tower. Once inside, the boys started to debate why on earth there was such a thing in the castle and that was when I pointed out that it was standing on a trapdoor and so it was clearly guarding something and went to bed. Now, Ron and Harry would be extremely put off if I didn't tell you my parting line which haunted for me the next six years." Hermione had long stopped being embarrassed but still blushed all the same when she read out, "Now I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever plan to get us killed or worse expelled." (**A/N yes I know that's technically from the film but I felt it fit in better with the tone of the story**)

"Expelled is worse than killed Mya?" Sirius chuckled.

"Oh yes Padfoot didn't you know? Don't worry Mya I'm sure Remus agrees with you." teased James. Remus maturely and with dignity stuck out his tongue at his best friend.

"Oh hush up the both of you!" Lily smiled kindly at the girl, "I remember Hogwarts being the most important thing to me too especially being a muggle-born."

"I'm a muggle-born too. I just felt like I had this amazing ability and I shouldn't waste it or run risk of losing my right to use it."

"I suppose you have a point there," conceded James. "But that still is a little extreme."

Hermione laughed, "I get my priorities straight by the end of the year." Albus frowned ever so slightly. The only way for that to happen was for something to occur that would force them to grow up. He sighed; Tom has taken many lives and has taken away many more. He was pulled from his morose thoughts when Hermione began to speak again.

"Okay the next morning Malfoy was shocked to see Harry and Ron at breakfast but even more so when his new broomstick, a Nimbus 2000, came in the mail. He tried to tattle to Flitwick but he already knew. Harry even got a chance to infuriate Malfoy even more by saying that it was really thanks to him that he, Harry, got it in the first place."

"He must not have liked that much," laughed Sirius.

"But to be fair, it is true," said Remus.

"That is exactly what Harry was saying when I ran into them. We got into another minor row and I left them to admire the broom. Harry had a special practice that evening with Wood and performed really well then joined the team three evenings a week for regular practice. Again nothing of note happened for a few weeks until Halloween. We were in charms. I was paired with Ron and both of us were quite angry about it. We were trying to making objects levitate. Ron was doing it wrong and when I tried to correct him he challenged me to do it, which I did successfully."

"Well done Ms. Granger." McGonagall smiled. She was really looking forward to teaching this one.

"Thank you Professor. Unfortunately Ron wasn't as pleased. After class Ron complained loudly about me and said it was no wonder that I had no friends." It was a testament to how fond already the Marauders were of Hermione that they all growled quietly. Hermione was flattered but continued as if she hadn't noticed anything. "I overheard them and ended up crying the bathroom. The boys went to the Halloween feast and were eating when Professor Quirrell came running in screaming about a troll in the dungeons and promptly fainted."

"How did a troll get in?!" demanded James.

"You will find out soon enough James. But anyway while everyone was rushing to get out of the great hall, Harry realised that I didn't know about the troll because I was still in the bathroom. They went to tell me and saw Snape heading up to the third floor."

"What the hell? What could possibly be under that trapdoor that it warrants a Cerberus as guard and an ex-death eater going after it?" Sirius was confused and suspicious.

"I don't know," murmured Remus, "I think it's that package Hagrid got out of Gringotts but then that begs the question of what is so valuable that even Gringotts wasn't safe enough."

"What on earth is going on?" cried James with a desperate look at Lily, she looked back just as clueless as he was.

"I know it's frustrating but I will tell you everything in time. For now let's focus on where we are right now. So Harry and Ron ran towards the chamber when they saw the troll. They decided to lock it in but realised that they had locked it in the girl's bathroom."

"MYA!" cried Marauders. No one in the room wanted to imagine an eleven year old Hermione locked in a bathroom with a troll.

"So they came back and tried to get me out of there but I froze. I was terrified. So Harry jumped on the troll and shoved his wand in the troll's nose (cue shudders of disgust) then Ron attempted the Hover charm and succeeded. He levitated the troll's club over its head and then knocked the troll out by dropping the club. Enter the professors, I didn't want Harry and Ron to get into trouble so I lied to Professor McGonagall and said I went after the troll myself and they came to rescue me. That's how we became best friends."

"Some way to make friends," muttered McGonagall shaken and a little miffed she had been lied to. She chanced a glance at Albus who trying to figure out how this was possible. How a troll managed to get into the dungeons and why? Where was the proverbial crack in the wall? Lily and James looked like they were beyond words as they tried to digest the thought that their only son had taken on a troll. Remus was staring at Sirius who was white and shaking. All Sirius could think was that maybe, just maybe, it would have been different had HE been there for Harry. Hermione only alluded to his story so all he knew was that he was arrested which meant Azkaban. He wished that he could speak to his future self and demand what was so terrible that it made him forget his duty to his godson. He felt like a failure.

Hermione saw all the faces around the room, "Look I know it sounds terrible but remember why we are here. This can be changed." Everyone nodded slowly and Mya began again. "Well after that episode there was another lull in the year. Then one day Harry, Ron, and I were outside. I had conjured these flames in jar to keep warm but Snape was coming so we tried to hide it. But he figured we were up to something and confiscated the book Harry was reading, Quidditch through The Ages, said library books are not to be taken outside school."

"That's not a rule," cried McGonagall, Remus, and Lily in unison. James and Sirius shared a look and an eye roll while Dumbledore's beard quivered ever so slightly.

Mya smiled as the mood of the room lightened again, "Regardless, Harry wanted his book back so he went to the staff room to get it back. When he opened the door he found Snape and Filch were in there alone."

"EW MYA! Spare us the mental images." Sirius scrunched up his face at the onslaught of scenarios and willed his brain to turn off. James looked slightly green and hoped to god his son didn't suffer too much trauma from this truly terrifying experience. Remus on the other hand had to bite his fist in an attempt to stop the laughter threatening to come out.

Hermione laughed, she couldn't resist goading them a bit further. She dropped her voice to a bare whisper and with a glint of mischief in her eye said, "What if I said Snape had his robes open?"

"MYA!" roared the marauders including Remus this time. Lily laughed so hard to collapsed back though her chest still heaved occasionally with the stray giggle. The professors indulged in a brief smile before reining everyone in to continue with the story.

"My apologies Professors I couldn't help myself," Hermione smiled angelically at the three Marauders who all glowered at the girl responsible for their mental scarring. "But this is actually important -"

"At least we didn't suffer for nothing," muttered Sirius still trying to turn his brain off now more than ever.

"Yes Sirius you martyred a small shred of your already dwindling sanity for a greater purpose. Like I was saying, this is important because all this happened because Snape had injured his leg. From a comment he made Harry figured out that he was trying to get past the three-headed dog."

"So Snape is definitely after what the dog is guarding. But WHAT is the dog guarding?" Lily asked the room at large but no one had the answer save for Hermione who wasn't going to be telling.

"Harry didn't have much to dwell on the matter because his first Quidditch match was coming up." Everyone perked up even the Dumbledore who was really as much a Quidditch as McGonagall was. "Now I'm going to regret this but I do have a record of the commentary if you are interested in hearing it." Everyone quickly agreed and James conjured a bowl of popcorn to float among everyone. **(note this won't be Lee's actual commentary but I think it will still be fun ****)**

Hermione cleared her voice and read out in an announcer's tone, "Alright so it was the first Quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" There was a smattering of light applause. "The Gryffindor line-up goes: Oliver Wood for Keeper, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson for Chasers, Fred and George Weasley for Beaters, and of course the youngest Seeker in a century HARRY POTTER!" Here there were full blown cheers from Lily and Marauders. "The quaffle is immediately taken by Johnson who passes to Spinnet. Spinnet attempts to pass back to Johnson but it's intercepted but Slytherin captain Flint, he aims for the goal….." Hermione mentally counted three in her head, the excitement in the room was tangible. You could hear James muttering 'come on, come on'. "Saved by the Gryffindor Keeper!" 'YES!' "Bell with the quaffle, dives around Flint, but is hit in the back of the head with a bludger." Everyone groaned and Hermione grinned, no wonder Lee loved this job so much you could really get a feel for the emotional climate of the game. "Slytherin in possession, Chaser Adrian Pucey with the quaffle but is blocked by a bludger sent by one of the Weasley twins." Sirius bounced in his seat and let out a particularly loud whoop that silenced the room except for Harry who cocked his little head to the side and gurgled something along the lines of 'hayeh' causing everyone to crack up. Still laughing Hermione moved on, "Johnson back in possession, she dodges a bludger and heading toward Slytherin's end, the Keeper dives and MISSES! GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Cheers went around the room again. "Harry dodges a bludger as Slytherin takes the quaffle," The room's tension built as the first mention Harry somehow signals his participation in the game. "Pucey with the quaffle, ducks two bludgers, the Weasley twins, and Bell, but dropped the quaffle as the Snitch passed his head. Harry and the Slytherin seeker dive together going after the Snitch. The chasers are immobile as they watch the first attempt. Harry is almost there when he is deliberately blocked by Flint." Hermione resisted the urge to cover her ears as the word 'FOUL' bounced off the walls of the living room. "Madam Hooch calls a foul and Gryffindor puts it away no problem and they begin play again. Harry dodges another bludger. Now I here I have to stop commentary because no one noticed it at first but Harry's broom began to buck." 'WHAT' was now the word bouncing off the walls.

"And no one noticed?" asked Remus incredulously.

"Well I'm guessing everyone's attention was on the game because Slytherin had just scored." Despite hearing that Harry's broomstick was malfunctioning, they still spared a grimace at the Slytherin goal.

"It became pretty obvious that something else was going on. The broom just kept bucking, and bucking until Harry was hanging on by one hand about to fall." Lily's eyes went round while James kept a hand on his son's foot just assure himself he was still there.

"Nothing but a powerful jinx could harm a broom though," said McGonagall. She felt in a way responsible for Harry being there in the first place even though it hadn't happened yet.

"I knew that, that's why I used Hagrid's binoculars to scan the crowd. I saw Snape looking straight at Harry, muttering, and not blinking."

"THAT GIT IS CURSING HARRY'S BROOM!" James roared. Lily flinched; she couldn't help but pray there was an alternate explanation to all of this.

"That's why I ran off to try and stop him. I pelted through the stands, even knocking Professor Quirrell in the head, to try and get to him. I got Snape and lit his robes on fire."

Remus smirked, "That's one way of distracting him."

Sirius nodded his approval, "Good one Mya!"

"He deserved it," muttered James tersely, still too upset to be amused at anything.

"Well, after I was done, Harry was able to get back on and landed." There was relieved sigh at Harry being back on firm ground. "For a moment it looked like he was going to be sick but instead he coughed up something rather strange."

"What was it?" asked Remus although Sirius looked like he would rather not know.

Hermione giggled, "It was the Snitch! It was still a legal catch so -" she changed back into her announcer's voice, "GRYFFINDOR WINS!" There was cheering from every person in the room. Lily stood and swung Harry around in her arms while the marauders hooted and started chanting, "potter, potter, potter". Hermione got up too and stretched, "I think we should take a break here." Everyone agreed.

**A/N: Ok I really need your opinions – love it or hate it doesn't matter. Do you want to hear more about baby Harry? Like I said this is not what I had originally planned on doing so I really need to know if this is okay or should I make changes. R&R PLZ**


	4. Conversations with the Dead

A Tick In Time

Chapter 3 – Conversations with the Dead

**A/N: Hey guys hope you like the story. Just a little break before more drama. R&R please and thank you **

The professors had flooed back to Hogwarts to check on things and everyone was in the kitchen making lunch except Hermione who stood by the bay window looking out over the beautiful scenery of the village. She had in her hand a photograph she was going to show everyone of Harry, Ron, and herself right after the Quidditch match. She had watched Lily and the marauders and it made her ache for her own boys so much. She missed them and no matter what she may have said to them when she left she hoped to god that they would get their friendship in the new timeline. Just then Lily came up behind Hermione and tapped her shoulder,

"Hey, lunch is ready if you're hungry. Mya what's wrong?" Lily just realised the girl had tears in her eyes.

"This," Hermione handed Lily the photo. Lily looked and immediately recognized her son who was a carbon copy of James especially with his Quidditch robes on with a red-haired boy on the left and girl with curly hair on the right.

"So this is you three?" Lily smiled a little.

"Yes. Right after the Quidditch match I was telling you about. I was going to show after the professors left but I needed a moment. I just miss them so much." Fresh tears came down Hermione's cheeks and she gave Lily a watery smile, "Seeing you with James, Sirius, and Remus really reminds of all the times I was like that with them. I just hope our friendship survives this."

"Why wouldn't it?" Lily frowned, thinking that something could destroy the wonderful friendship.

Hermione flicked away her tears, "Professor McGonagall could only assure us that no deaths or serious negative consequences will come of this however things like our friendship are up in the air. What is meant to happen will happen. If I succeed, I won't even remember this excursion. You, the marauders, and the professors will be the only ones who know and you can't do much for that."

"We can make sure you're at least acquainted with one another." Lily said confidently. Like hell she was going to let true friends like these get torn apart for the war.

"I guess…" said Hermione quietly. For the first time letting her fears come out. She didn't want to lose what she had with Harry and Ron.

"Look Hermione," Lily tilted the girl's face to meet her square in the eye, "You need to have faith that your friendship and your love. Things will work out only if you believe they will." Hermione nodded and hugged Lily. Lily wrapped her arms gently around the young girl who was prepared to give up her world as she knew it for the safety and happiness of others. She vividly recalled being in similar position with Professor McGonagall when she had to go on mission without James. McGonagall had held her and said, 'Even the strongest of us need to lean on something sometime because it helps to strengthen our wills.'

"What's going on in here?" Remus walked into the room as the two women broke apart.

"Nothing Remus, just a little heart to heart," Lily beamed and held the picture for the werewolf to see, "look what Mya showed me."

"Is this you guys?" Remus looked happily at the portrait. "Mya you were adorable," he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Anything in particular you needed Remus?"

"Actually I came looking for you and Lily, James and Sirius are too busy stuffing their faces."

It was Lily's turn to roll her eyes, "Typical. Come on Mya before there is no food left and believe me it's happened before."

"Um Lily, I was hoping to freshen up a little before I eat. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Of course. In fact where are you staying?"

Hermione hadn't thought of that. "Oh. Well I guess I haven't really given it much thought…I could-"

"Stay with us." Lily finished her sentence with a look that said 'you dare not argue'.

Hermione had to try, "I don't want to impose on you."

"It's fine Mya. It would make more sense for you to stay considering what you have to do. The less people that know you're here the better no?"

Hermione sighed defeated, "You're right; I'll go grab my stuff." She snatched up her beaded bag and at the questioning stares from Lily and Remus she winked and added, "Undetectable Extension Charm."

"Nice," they said together.

Lily showed Hermione to the staircase. "The guest bedroom is the last door on your left hand side. Right across from the nursery. It has a bathroom attached and a dresser you can put your things in. Take your time and get comfortable; I'll save you a plate from the feeding frenzy." Lily left with smile and a gentle pat on the shoulder. Hermione made her way to the room and stopped in front of the nursery. Trying not to think about who was going to be here in just a few short months she took a couple tentative steps in and looked around. The nursery was a beautiful cross between muggle and wizard. There was an old-fashioned jack-in-the-box on a shelf on a shelf next to a set of live toy soldiers. The mobile was quidditch themed with Snitchs yet there was a star night light plugged into the wall. Hermione left the room as quietly as she had come.

Feeling refreshed from her shower and having a change of clothes on her back, Hermione came down the stairs to see everyone cooing over the picture from the Quidditch.

"Looks like Mya was right, Harry was midget just like his dad." Sirius was saying.

"OI! You've cracked enough jokes about my genetics at my expense; you don't need to start on my son as well."

"I still can't get over it," said Remus, "He looks EXACTLY like James except for the eyes, he has -"

"Lily's eyes." Hermione finished as she strolled into the living room. "You have no idea how often Harry has heard that. Hagrid was the first and it hasn't stopped and he's 17 in my world."

"He isn't tired of yet?" Lily asked.

"Tired hearing about his parents and how he is like them? Never. Tired of hearing the same comment over and over again? Gods yes."

"The professors should be back in half an hour. Just enough time for a little Q&A with our little time traveller." Sirius leant forward with a mischievous look on his face.

"Depends on what you want to know," Hermione warily responded.

"So earlier you mentioned this Ginny girl…perhaps you would oblige in being a little more enlightening?" James asked lightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You'll get to find out everything in time but Ginny is Ron's younger sister and before you ask yes she is a redhead."

Sirius whistled, "His best mate's sister, gutsy move there."

"She is a redhead," said James as if that closed the issue. He was drinking some lemonade when he heard Lily call out,

"James darling I'm thinking of going bleach blonde like Malfoy's and -"

"WHAT!" He spat out his drink and hiccoughed only to see his wife and best friends dying of laughter. "Lily you know I love you no matter what your hair colour but please don't give me a heart attack like that."

"Awww sweetie," Lily got up to sit on James's chair arm and dropped a kiss on his head. "The heart attack will come if I actually do it." James stared horror struck at Lily as the whole room tried to stifle their chuckles.

"Ok I've got a question," said Remus.

"What is it?" asked Hermione still in a buoyant mood.

"I'm not sure I want to know but I have to ask anyway. How bad is the second war?"

The happiness ebbed from Hermione. The question has sharply reminded her of her purpose here. "Terrible. In many ways worse than now. The only thing we had on our side was an early warning but then the ministry wasn't cooperating with us which only helped the dark side. In short it was nightmare that many of us would not be sorry at all to forget."

Everyone turned solemn at the news. Lily said quietly, "At least we can avoid it. It doesn't need to happen or happen that way otherwise you wouldn't be here right?"

"Yes. I cannot guarantee a stop to the second war but we can help better the circumstances if nothing else."

"Well that's something," murmured Sirius. Just then the fire blazed green and the Professors stepped out. Everyone roused themselves to listen to the story and Remus got his quill and parchment. They were ready to begin again.


	5. First Year Part 2

**A Tick In Time **

**Chapter 4 – First Year Part 2 **

"So where was I," Hermione quickly skimmed through her notes to find her place. "Oh found it. Ok then. After the match we went to back to Hagrid's hut for tea. We told Hagrid our suspicions about Snape and he tried to say it was impossible. Then Harry told Hagrid about seeing him trying to get past that dog on Halloween. We were sidetracked however to find out that it was one of Hagrid's pets, named Fluffy."

"He named a Cerberus _fluffy?_" asked all three marauders and Lily in unison.

"Yep. He 'bought him from a greek chappie he met in the pub las' year'." The only sounds that could be heard were the exasperated slaps of palms against their owners' faces. Wait till they hear about Norbert _and _Aragog _and_ Buckbeak_ and _the Skrewts _and_ Grawp, Hermione mentally snorted. "Anyway, Harry then questioned Hagrid on what _Fluffy _was guarding and Hagrid said that was between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel." Dumbledore immediately perked up and all eyes went to him. The old professor was aware of everyone's scrutiny but ignored them. So THAT was what the dog was guarding! Suddenly everything made sense then cold dread flooded him as he realised who wanted it and why.

"Please continue Ms. Granger," murmured Albus. The others, especially James and Lily, looked like they wanted to question him but knew from experience if the professor didn't tell them he wasn't going to say.

Hermione looked unsurprised by Albus's lack of response, "Obviously Harry latched on to that fact and we began to research Flamel. We didn't know precisely where to look and we didn't want to ask Madam Pince to avoid arousing suspicion."

"Good instincts Mya," commented Remus.

"Thanks Remus. That being said we combed through the library but couldn't find a trace of him. Christmas came and I left Ron and Harry to continue the search without me."

"You really thought they would do it?" asked Lily wryly.

"Hey I was eleven. I'm wiser to the inner workings of the male mind now. But yes I hoped they would. Well over the holidays Harry had fun with Ron and his brothers. Then on Christmas morning they opened their presents. Harry was shocked that he got any." Lily and James sighed sadly. Lily just had to ask though.

"What did the Dursleys give him?"

"Fifty pence – Harry ended up giving it to Ron who was fascinated by the money. Harry had other presents though."

"Oh good! What did he get?" Lily looked marginally happier that her son at least got some decent presents.

"A box of chocolate frogs from me, a flute from Hagrid, and mincemeat pies, fudge, and a sweater from Mrs. Weasley. His last present was by far the best though."

"What was it?" asked Sirius eagerly.

"A long silver cloak."

"A long silver cloak…" murmured James wonderingly, his eyes going wide. Remus and Sirius mirrored his expression. Was it possible?

Hermione caught the look and a tiny smile played on her lips. "Yes, oh and it just so happened that it could make the wearer invisible." She said offhandedly. A cheer went up from the marauders.

"He got my cloak!" To say James was excited would be a complete understatement. He was ecstatic! Lily was caught between being just as thrilled as James about Harry getting the heirloom but disapproving because all the mischief that was now possible for her son. Oh well, she thought with an internal shrug, he would've gotten it anyway. She settled for being happy and smiled down at the baby in her lap.

"Alright alright calm down," called Hermione. "With the cloak he found an unsigned note explaining that the cloak belonged to James and the parting line 'Use It Well'."

"Oh I bet he does." Remus said mischievously.

You have no idea, thought Hermione. "Yes well he decided to use the cloak by himself that night."

"He's barely had it for 24 hours and he's already sneaking out!" groaned Lily. James tried to look upset and failed magnificently. He quickly gave up and looked at the baby with distinct pride much to the chagrin of his wife. Remus and Sirius had no such problem openly displaying their approval, bumping fists gleefully.

"He decided to go to the restricted section of the library to research Flamel." Hermione explained.

"Aww Prongslet! The library of all places!" Sirius whined. He had been hoping for something a little more exciting and marauder-ish.

"Relax Padfoot, let him start small. He'll get a feel for the cloak. Learn to walk before you run," said Remus tongue in cheek. Sirius scowled and shot a glare at James who coughed into his hand to hide a laugh.

"Mind filling in the blanks boys?" Lily asked.

"Oh nothing Lilykins, just thinking about the first time Paddy here used the cloak." James answered sweetly while ignoring his best friend who was now shooting daggers with his eyes.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

Remus looked all too happy to tell the story and overlooked his own daggers to answer. "We started using the cloak at eleven too. Now I'm sure you realise that the cloak is for a full grown man. Sirius, when he was eleven, hadn't hit his growth spurt yet so he was quite small; only had an inch or two above James. That being said, the first time Padfoot put on the cloak is was less like wearing a cloak and more like a child who pretends to be a ghost by throwing a large sheet over his head."

"Oh dear…" said Lily sensing where this was going.

"Well you see Sirius wanted to get something to eat from the kitchens and the rest of us didn't so after swearing on his life the safe return of James's prized possession he took off. He got to the kitchens ok but on the way back he 'ran' into a bit of trouble, otherwise known as Filch."

"He bumped into Filch!" cried Lily.

"Literally," supplied James now taking up the tale, "He wasn't paying attention ("Damn éclair," muttered Sirius) and near knocked Filch off his feet. Obviously Filch freaked and tried snatching whoever it was so Sirius decided to run for it. He got so far as the corridor that leads to the Fat Lady when he tripped over the cloak and fell right into the suits of armour." The group laughed.

"So Mya what happened with Harry?" called Sirius loudly.

"Well he got to the library alright and went to the restricted section. But he was startled by one of the books screaming and dropped his lantern which alerted Filch. He ran from the library and nearly ran into Filch who was then joined by Professor Snape."

"Oh this can't be good," murmured James.

"Actually he managed to evade them and ducked into a nearby classroom." Hermione had to stop here. She knew retelling this part of the story would be torture for James and Lily but it was important for later on so she had to keep going. "Inside the classroom was a gigantic mirror."

"A mirror?" Remus asked. Why on earth would there be a mirror inside an abandoned classroom?

"Yes. Harry stepped forward to look into it and was shocked to see people standing around him but when he looked around the room there was no one there. He quickly realised that these people existed _inside _the mirror."

"Inside the mirror?" repeated Lily with raised eyebrows

"Yes, and then saw the people somewhat resembled him." Hermione took a deep breath and ploughed forward, "Closest to him, there was woman was bright red hair and green eyes just like his and a man with round glasses and messy black hair. He was seeing his family for the first time in his life."

Lily covered her mouth with her hand and leaned into James. It took everything they had not to break down at the sudden reminder that their baby boy wasn't going to know them. The child they so dearly loved was going to be _eleven _before he even knew what they looked like. They'd never see his first quidditch victory or the first time he boarded the train. The world that they were attempting to build for him filled with love was going to crumble because of some psychopath with a superiority complex.

"Just keep going Mya," said Sirius lowly.

"Well Harry was very excited to see them but he was afraid of getting caught so he went back to the dormitory and told Ron everything. They decided to go again so Ron could see for himself but when they reached the mirror Ron only saw himself as Quidditch captain and head boy. They fought a little and then went back. Harry went again a third night and met with Dumbledore. Dumbledore explained that the mirror was known as the mirror of erised and shows the looker's deepest, most desperate desires. He told him that the mirror was going to be moved and warned Harry not to go looking for the mirror ever again."

"Oh good," murmured Lily. She did not like the sound of this mirror one little bit.

"In the following weeks Harry tried his best to keep his mind off the mirror, Quidditch being one of the main distractions. We were shocked to find Snape was refereeing the next match."

"But he'll be biased!" cried the Quidditch fanatics aka the marauders.

"Well at the same time Harry was telling us Neville came in having had the Leg Locker curse performed on him. Malfoy had cast it and after I took the spell Harry tried to cheer him up with a chocolate frog and Neville gave Harry the card. It was Dumbledore and on the back was a note about Nicholas Flamel. That's when we realised he was an alchemist and then I remembered I had a book on him and we discovered the legend of the Philosopher's Stone."

"That sounds familiar," Remus tried to remember if he had ever read up on the stone and what it was about.

"Basically the stone can turn any metal into pure gold and produces the elixir of life which make the drinker -"

"Immortal." Remus grimly finished for her, remembering the story himself.

"Yes, at any rate our first concern was the match with Snape. But it really did need to be because Harry caught the Snitch in less than five minutes - literally. It's still the fastest catch on record."

"Nice job Harry," said James ruffling the baby's hair.

"After the match Harry saw and overheard Snape and Quirrell talking at the edge of the woods. The conversation made it seem as if Snape was threatening Quirrell about the stone. We thought that Snape was trying to get the stone but needed to break the enchantments first. But he seemed to be holding up. Then we got another distraction." Hermione grimaced, "We were studying in the library when we saw Hagrid in there."

"Since when does Hagrid go to the library?"

"Well Ron checked what section he was in and it was about dragons."

"Dear Lord please let this go where I think it's going!" McGonagall cried.

"Well we went to down to his hut to speak with him. After some careful flattery on my part we managed to find out who had a hand in guarding the stone. Hagrid with fluffy, then Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, Quirrell, McGonagall, and Dumbledore of course. That was when we noticed the dragon's egg."

"But he lives in a wooden house!" Lily was shocked.

"That's what I said. But he wouldn't listen. He had gotten the egg from someone he met at the pub. He was looking after it in his fireplace, then the egg hatched. We were there but unfortunately Malfoy overheard us talking about it and followed us to the cabin and saw the dragon too. We tried to convince Hagrid to let him go but Hagrid said it would die because it was so young. In the meantime he named the dragon Norbert and tried training him." Different expressions of exasperation could be heard at this point. "In the end, we sent a letter to Ron's brother Charlie who replied that he would glad to take the dragon but not for few weeks. Then one day Ron was bitten by Norbert and had to go to the hospital wing. It was there that Malfoy visited to goad Ron about the dragon."

"How very Slytherin of you cousin," said Sirius scathingly.

"His excuse was that he wanted to borrow a book and took the book that had Charlie's letter in it and so found out about the plan. But we had no choice but to go through with it anyway. So we got Norbert from Hagrid and took him to the Astronomy tower and met with Charlie's friends who were going to take him. We were caught by Filch on the way back down because we had forgotten the invisibility cloak at the top of the tower. Malfoy was also caught sneaking out and unfortunately Neville as well. Obviously McGonagall wouldn't believe the story about the dragon so we lost fifty points each and received detention."

"150 points in one go?!" James exclaimed. "That was – is going be – a little don't you think Minnie?"

"I have to punish rule-breaking but I think I should fact check my students' stories more often."

"Believe we would've rather you take more points away than have a detention like that again. You see detention was to help Hagrid with some work in the Forbidden Forest."

"How could they let small children in there," Lily glared at the professors.

"Well to be fair," said Hermione, "It would have been alright under normal circumstances but as you know this year was far from normal. Hagrid wanted us to help him find an injured unicorn. Apparently something strange was lurking in the forest that was attacking them."

"I bet my cousin was scared," said Sirius.

"Terrified might be the better. He threatened to go to his father about it. He kept on talking about werewolves." Remus long since accustomed to wizarding beliefs only shook his head while the others laughed.

"Anyway we ventured in the forest and found a small patch of the unicorn's blood. Hagrid split us into groups to go a look for it. Malfoy was originally paired with Neville but because he scared him, Harry took his place. The two of them found the unicorn and the creature was there, drinking its blood. Malfoy ran away but Harry's scar really started to pain him so much so that he couldn't move. But before the creature could attack a centaur named Firenze chased him off. Firenze allowed Harry to ride on his back and he took him back to Hagrid."

"Wow. Centaurs never let anyone ride on their backs," said Remus.

"Firenze is a far more open-minded centaur. During the ride Firenze and Harry discussed the creature. Firenze explained that unicorn blood only gives the drinker a half-life or a cursed life. Harry wanted to know who would choose that way of life to which Firenze responded what if they needed to live just long enough to drink something else."

"The Elixir of Life," said Dumbledore gravely.

"So that thing in the woods…the creature…was…him?" Remus asked horrified.

"Yes," Hermione still got chills just thinking about how close they all had been.

"Harry was literally feet away from the half dead remains of Voldemort." Lily looked like she was going to be sick.

Hermione had never thought of it like that, she shuddered and try to focus on the story. "Well we didn't think about it too much because we had exams. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something. Then after our history of magic test it hit him. He ran off to Hagrid's with myself and Ron trying to keep up with him. He explained on the way that it was odd that the one thing Hagrid wants most, a dragon's egg, just happens to be someone's pocket and they find Hagrid of all people. We found Hagrid and Harry asked him about the stranger and Hagrid said he didn't what he looked like because he kept his hood on. Apparently the stranger kept buying him drinks and questioned him about the animals he worked with. Hagrid mentioned Fluffy and revealed that he told the stranger how to put Fluffy sleep." The marauders looked disgusted and revolted that the very tactic they joked was being used this way.

"Please tell me you went to a teacher," Lily all but begged.

Hermione threw McGonagall an apologetic look, "We did, we tried to go to Dumbledore but McGonagall found us and told us that Dumbledore received an owl from the ministry and left. Then we told her about our suspicions but she told that the stone was well guarded and to forget about it. Obviously we did it, Harry sent me to stand guard at the staff room for Snape while he and Ron went to the third floor corridor. McGonagall caught them and sent them to common room and Snape found me, I said I was waiting for Flitwick and went and got him. Harry decided to go down the trapdoor that night and Ron and I decided to go with him. We snuck out that night and ran into Neville. He tried to stop us and I had to put a body bind on him. We got to the trapdoor and saw a harp which meant that someone had already gone down. We played the flute Hagrid gave Harry to put Fluffy to sleep. We fell through the door and landed on Devil's Snare. I managed to pull free but freaked out because 'there was no wood' to light a fire." Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

"Are you witch or what woman?" Sirius demanded laughing.

"Look I was eleven, I panicked okay! That was the first time I was in a dangerous situation." Hermione's anger was belied by her mouth twitching. "Anyway, I lit a fire and the boys got free. We next came to room filled with hundreds of flying keys, the three of us worked to together to catch the right and moved on to the next room.

"Seeker skills in action," announced James.

Inside the room was a giant chessboard, we joined the black pieces to play our way across the room. Ron directed us because he was the best at chess and we won only Ron had to sacrifice himself first."

"Was he alright?" asked McGonagall, after all the pieces were mostly likely transfigured by her.

"Yes, he was just knocked out. The next chamber had a huge troll inside but luckily it was knocked out so we didn't have to face it. The next place had a table with a series of bottles on it and a riddle to solve."

"Logic. Sounds like Severus's handiwork." Oh how he loved riddles. Lily had a small smile at the thought of a vestige of the boy she grew up with. Maybe deep down the Sev I knew still exists, the idea was somewhat heartening.

"It was. Fire appeared at both doors and the riddle said that there was potion to take us back out and one to take us forward. I worked out the riddle but there was only enough potion for one person to enter the next room which housed the stone. Harry sent me back to get Ron and contact Dumbledore. I left him and he went into the room by himself." Hermione paused here. She had another note, this time addressed to all the marauders and Lily. She handed it to them and they clustered together to read.

_Dear everyone, _

_At this point you are about to hear what happens when I go into the final room. I wanted to write a note when you found out about the mirror but I didn't know what to say. I'm not even quite sure what to say now. I figured the words would come to me as I started to write. You already know that I love you all dearly even Sirius for whatever reason. The final part of this story will be hard for you to hear, you might even partially blame yourselves for what happens but like I said before none of it is your fault. As much as I know you would have preferred for me to stay out of danger, I have no trouble saying that if you were alive and I was faced with the same situation again I would still go, not for bravery, not for revenge, but because it would still be the right thing to do. Just hang on to the fact that I get out of it alive and well. As for the mirror, I realise now words are not necessary, my deepest desire was to have not just any family, but my family, the one I was meant to have. Hopefully that desire comes true if this plan succeeds. Until then, just know that I was, am, and will always be proud to be your son. _

_Love, _

_Harry _

Tears welled in the group's eyes. James took the letter and stared at it as if he could see the man who wrote this letter, his son. Pride and sadness rose fiercely in his heart, he couldn't have grown into a better person but I wasn't around to help him, support him, I wasn't _there_. The thought alone shook his very core. Lily held her baby close to her chest trying hard not to cry. Little Harry sensing her sadness, twisted in her arms to touch her face and pat her cheek. Lily kissed his fingertips and snuggled him closer. Remus and Sirius looked at each other morosely, what was to become of their family? This was the only place other than Hogwarts that they were ever truly happy.

Hermione didn't want to break up the moment but needed to finish the story. She leant forward and asked delicately, "Are you ready to continue?" They all nodded slowly, trying to mentally prepare themselves for what they were about to hear.

"Harry walked into the final chamber and saw Quirrell standing there."

"WHAT!?" everyone cried.

"Yes Quirrell, he told Harry that it was really him behind everything that had happened. If you remember he was in Diagon Alley that day, he was the one who let in the troll as a diversion, he was jinxing Harry broom but remember I knocked into him so that's how the spell was broken.."

"Oh dear god!" Lily and McGonagall placed their hands over their mouths. The men even Dumbledore looked rather pale. James swallowed, "And Snape?"

"He explained that Snape was trying to stop him the whole time and save Harry and that Snape was only mean to Harry because of James." Lily didn't have it in her for an 'I told you so'. "So the obstacle of that room was the Mirror of Erised. Quirrell couldn't figure out how to get the stone from it until a disembodied voice said to use Harry." James clasped Lily's hand in anxiety. "Harry was forced to look into the mirror but instead of you he saw himself with stone and suddenly felt the stone in his pocket. He tried to lie but the voice seemed to know and said he wanted to speak to him."

"But if it's a disembodied voice-" Sirius began.

"Well that's what Harry thought at first but the voice was indeed coming from somewhere. Quirrell took off his turban and revealed that Lord Voldemort had possessed him and his face was in the back of his head." If everyone had been pale before now they were green and wore similar expressions of revulsion. "He had been the one drinking the unicorn's blood but to really come back he needed. He asked Harry for it and when Harry refused he ordered Quirrell to attack." James now wrapped his arm around Lily who looked like she was going to fall to pieces. Sirius was shaking even with Remus's hand on his shoulder. Hermione looked around the room and wanted to get through this as quickly as possible to spare them. "But as soon as Quirrell touched him, his hands burned like they were being scorched. He tried to kill Harry with magic but Harry ran forward and put his hands on Quirrell's face and burnt him. But the effort was proving too much for Harry and he passed out. When he awoke he was in the hospital wing and Dumbledore was there." There was collective sigh of relief that he made it out relatively unharmed. Sirius flopped backwards with his hands on his face while Remus raked his fingers through his sandy hair. James fell so far forward that his head was almost between his knees as Lily sent up a small prayer of thanks. Hermione just continued without asking, she knew they were listening.

"He explained to Harry that Quirrell couldn't touch because of Lily's love sacrifice charm and that Voldemort was still alive and out there but very weak. He told Harry the stone had been destroyed and that the whole school knows what happened. Hagrid visited him too; poor Hagrid was distraught and kept blaming himself for what happened. He gave Harry a photo album with pictures of you." Everyone grew solemn at that and Hermione hoped the last bit of this story would cheer them up. "But the year wasn't over yet, still time for a little more fun." Everyone perked up hoping to hear something good.

"The final feast was the best; it looked like Slytherin was going to win the house cup."

"How is that the best?" James asked shocked,

"I said looked like didn't I? Dumbledore decided to give out some final points. First to Ron 'for the finest chess game Hogwarts had ever seen' fifty points. Then me, 'for the use of cool logic in the face of fire', 50 points. Then Harry, 'for outstanding courage' 60 points which tied us with Slytherin."

"Awww Dumbledore!" moaned Sirius, "You couldn't have given out one more point!" Albus chuckled but said nothing.

"Hey, I'm not finished yet. I quote 'it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies but even more so to your friends' therefore Nevile was awarded ten points. So Gryffindor won the house cup and broke Slytherin's winning streak." The group cheered, McGonagall clasped her hands together delightedly, and Dumbledore chuckled merrily. Hermione called over the noise, "That concludes Harry's first year." This was greeted by an even bigger cheer. Until they started again, they were going to listen to Harry and focus on him making it out safely. They would hold on to that, no matter what they were told next.

**A/N: It's a little bit rushed towards the end so my apologies for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I had serious difficulties with this chapter but love it or hate it I will see you in the next chapter! **


	6. Dinner with The Potters

Dinner With The Potters

**A/N: ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

"You know we may be able to get through second year tonight and save some time," commented Hermione.

"Good," said Sirius. "The faster we finish the faster we can start planning how to fix it."

"If his first year was such an emotional roller coaster I hate to think about the following years," James noted.

"More of a reason to get it over with, so we can change it," Sirius stated. James stared at his best friend for moment before Lily's voice distracted him.

"Well then perhaps we should have dinner now. Professors will you be joining us?" Lily asked.

"As lovely as that sounds I'm afraid I have to decline, I must return to Hogwarts." Albus stood up and strode over to the fireplace. He turned inquiringly to Professor McGonagall who expressed the same sentiment and joined him.

After they had left, Lily turned to the others, "Well if you want dinner on time you're going to have to pitch in." Hermione moved to follow the rest into the kitchen when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was James. "Just a second Mya may I have a word with you?" Hermione nodded and the pair walked back into the living room.

"What is it James?" She asked although she had feeling she knew what it was.

"Sirius," she was right, "When do we find out about him?"

"In Harry's third year so by tomorrow you'll know everything," Hermione mentally cringed at just the thought of their reactions.

James knew he was pushing his luck but he had to know, "How bad?"

Hermione contemplated dodging the question but the look on James' face made her think better of it, "Bad. James I won't lie to you, Harry's years at Hogwarts are not going to be easy for you to hear. You've just gotten a taste of it. But that year in particular I know is going to be hard for you but I can't tell you anything and quite frankly there isn't anything that I _could _tell you that will make it any easier. Just hold on to the fact that you could change it for the better."

Unbeknownst to them, Sirius was listening to every word. He would definitely change things if he had anything to say about it. But what happened? He leaned back on the wall, staring the ceiling. Mya said he sought revenge but against who? Why? And for what? He turned his head towards the kitchen door, he could see Lily and Remus bustling around and Harry in his high chair. Was this it? He sought revenge for whoever had brought an end to this and Lily and James' lives. But that would mean he actually knew the bastard that did it. He remembered Dumbledore mentioning a spy in the Order, so it's likely that would be the person who would betray them. But that still came back to the question of whom, well he would know by tomorrow. He sucked in a breath and rearranged his features in a happy face. He walked into the living room and called out, "Who are you two doing in here?"

James smiled at his best mate, "Just talking Padfoot. Come on lets go get something to eat." He clapped the animagus on the back and left the living room with Hermione following

"So anything interesting for the next year Mya?" Remus asked as they dug into dinner. Lily had lain out a feast; roast chicken, pasta, steamed and buttered vegetables, mashed potatoes, and for dessert chocolate cake. The red-head assured Hermione that this was typical meal in her house and joked that she sometimes felt she was feeding animals then remembered, in a way, she really was.

"Well you finally get to meet Ginny if you count that as interesting," she said knowing full well they did.

"Oh good, so what is she like?" James questioned.

"She is a year younger than us so this is her first year at Hogwarts and has a huge crush on Harry. She couldn't speak a word in his presence and had a knack for dropping things around him." Hermione remembered amusedly.

"Oooh a fan girl." James was excited now.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yes James we all know how much you enjoyed your 'fan girls'."

"James had fan girls?" Hermione speared a piece of broccoli while looking at Lily but it was Remus who answered.

"Oh yes. He was one of the finest chasers in school and Quidditch captain to boot. Lily remember Claudia Stevens?"

Lily grimaced, "Hard to forget the girl who flashed James during a game."

Sirius let out a guffaw, "I swear he nearly fell out of the air."

"I nearly did too," James put in dryly. "But what about you Pads? Remember Rebecca Finewood?"

"Ah yes," Sirius beamed reminiscently, "She asked me sign her hip with lipstick after we won the cup in fourth year."

"Nah mate, that was Jessica Lansbury. Rebecca was the one who sent you that sent you that naughty valentine that blew heart kisses." James reminded him.

"Oh right, well that's still nothing on Remus," he ruffled the werewolf's hair affectionately.

"Wait Remus? I thought he was the good one." Hermione looked startled to hear this about her former professor.

"So did I for that matter," Lily's eyes bounced to all the men at the table.

"The good one? Ha! Remus was just quieter about his go-arounds that's all." The women stared at Remus who was trying to look anywhere but at them.

"Remy, remember Ms. Amy Benett?" Sirius asked. Remus blushed and replied with a barely audible 'yes'.

James chuckled, "You mean the one that snuck into Remus's bed on Halloween?"

"I keep telling you nothing happened!" Remus cried in his defence.

"Yes well, all we know is that she didn't leave until the next morning and judging by the hickey on her neck, you weren't doing homework." Remus having no comeback for this fell silent while his best friends shook with laughter. Hermione and Lily exchanged a shocked glance which quickly dissolved into the giggles that made the men laugh harder. Remus soon gave up and laughed too. Just then little Harry yawned wide and made a noise that brought the adults' attention to him.

"I guess it's someone's bedtime," Lily moved to get up but Hermione stopped her.

"Lily you haven't finished eating yet and I'm done, I'll take him up." Hermione did her best to imitate the 'you-dare-not-argue' look.

"Are you sure Mya? He needs to be changed too."

"Positive, you eat. Come on Harry," She picked up the baby who gurgled sleepily.

Lily relented, "Ok pajamas are in the top dresser drawer and diapers are on the tray next to the changing table."

"Got it, see you in a minute," she took the baby upstairs and into the nursery. Thank god for Teddy, she thought as she changed his diaper. She had helped Harry look after his godson and had gotten plenty of practice. Once she was done Harry didn't look quite ready to sleep yet so she sat in the rocking chair with him and rocked him softly. "Oh Harry, I hope this plan works." The infant nuzzled his face in her chest, one hand tangled in her hair. How like Harry, she thought with a smile, comforting and supporting even now. She held the hand that was in her hair and brought it to her lips. "You're right, nothing to do but close my eyes and hope for the best." By this time the baby had fallen asleep. She dropped a light kiss on his forehead and placed him in the crib. She tucked him and turned on the nightlight. As she left the room she flicked off the main lights and right before she closed the door she whispered, "Good night Harry."


	7. Second Year Part 1

A Tick in Time – Second Year Part 1

**A/N: ENJOY! R&R PLZ! **

Hermione came downstairs just as the others had finished cleaning up after dinner. "It's time," she announced and the others looked at each other and silently trouped into the living room. They resumed their original seats.

Lily was the first to break the silence, "I contacted the professors, they couldn't get away from the school so they said to go on without them." Hermione nodded and swallowed. This was going to be a hard one for her to tell, like she was reliving it all.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Okay so the story of Harry's second year starts in the summer while he was with Dursleys. All of Harry's magical possessions were locked away in the cupboard where he used to sleep."

"How is he supposed to do his homework?" demanded Lily.

"Don't worry Lily, he got it done…after a fashion." Hermione added wryly thinking on the incident, "You see Vernon was having some business associates coming over for dinner. The Dursleys didn't want them to know about Harry so he was sent to his room and made to stay there however he had a visitor."

"Who?" chorused the group.

"A house-elf by the name of Dobby." Hermione held back the tears as she thought of the courageous little elf who gave his life for her and her friends.

"Wait a second I know that elf," Sirius said abruptly.

"You know him?" asked James incredulously.

"He works for the Malfoy family, before I ran away from home I had visited the manor once and saw him. Funny little thing but horribly mistreated." Sirius frowned remembering when he saw Lucius kicking the elf for not putting enough wine in his goblet even though said goblet was almost full.

"Well he was waiting for Harry in his room, he said he came to warn Harry about dangers that were about to happen at Hogwarts."

"What was going to happen?" James was on the edge of his seat as was everyone else.

"That's just it, he couldn't say. Every time he tried he was try to hurt himself and act as if he couldn't speak."

"His masters must have forbidden him from revealing anything," Sirius said knowingly.

"Yes well regardless he wanted Harry to swear that he wouldn't return to Hogwarts. Obviously Harry wouldn't so Dobby ran downstairs and dropped pudding on the guests' heads so Harry would get into trouble and wouldn't be allowed to go back."

"I'm thinking the Dursleys didn't take that well," Lily grimaced predicting her sister's reaction.

"No they did not, especially when they found out that Harry didn't tell about not being able to use magic; he had _conveniently_ forgotten to mention that." Hermione smirked even though it had landed her best friend in a lot trouble. The Marauders grinned proudly while Lily shook her head at her sister's foolishness.

"How did they find out?" Remus asked.

"Well obviously, there had been magic performed so the ministry sent an owl to the house."

"But Harry didn't do it!" cried the room.

"True but Dobby had disappeared and there was no way to prove he was there. The magic was registered as Harry's. So, Vernon came up with a scheme. He locked Harry in his room with bars on the windows so that Harry couldn't get out without getting into trouble. They installed a cat flap in door so food could be pushed through." Everyone including Hermione growled at the thought. Hermione continued on, "But he wasn't there long. You see Dobby had been stopping Harry's mail in the hope that it would help discourage him from returning to school. But our friend Ron and his family became concerned when Harry didn't reply so he and his prankster brothers Fred and George took their father's flying car and to rescue him." Hermione had to stop here, just thinking about Fred made her choke up.

"At least someone comes to help him," Lily breathed out, relieved.

"A flying car? Only Arthur would think of something like that," Remus shook his head.

"I wonder what Molly's reaction was?" James mused.

"Well I know her reaction to her sons taking said car and flying it halfway across the country." The marauders winced knowing full well THAT kind of reaction. "It wasn't pretty but they made it out alive and Harry stayed there for the rest of the summer. Sadly for Ginny that had meant a few weeks of embarrassment."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked while the boys smirked.

"She had the unfortunate tendency of losing the ability to speak around Harry and she became quite klutzy in his presence too." Hermione allowed herself snicker knowing she could never do it in front of the redhead.

"Potter men, causing girls to fall over themselves for three generations," James invisibly toasted.

"Oh please," Lily said derisively. She turned back to Hermione, "By the way Mya, this girl sounds an awful like the fan girls."

"I know and I know where you're going with that but she grew out of it. Harry practically lived with her family in the coming years so the hero worship died out rather quickly. All that time they spent together, she got to know the real him, he eventually became just Harry. They are a great couple." Hermione sighed having watched the evolution occur, she could even pinpoint the exact time the hero worship fully came to an end. It was the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Right after the first task, Ginny realised that all those stunts weren't so glorious in real life and she started to respect Harry more for his bravery as a person and less like some great ideal hero. (**A/N: Did anyone else notice that Ginny started speaking after the first task? Just saying.**)

"That's good," Lily said appeased. "So Harry spent the whole summer with the Weasleys?"

"Yes. In fact, Harry's Hogwarts letter arrived there too so it was decided he would accompany the Weasleys to Diagon Alley. They were travelling by floo something that Harry had never done before so he made a mistake and ended up in Knockturn Alley."

"Oh no, that's not a very safe place at all," whispered Lily.

"No its not," Hermione agreed grimly knowing in detail the dealings of that particular street. "He ended up in Borgin and Burkes just as the Malfoys were walking in. He hid himself in a cabinet and witnessed Lucius selling a number of things to avoid trouble with the ministry."

Sirius snorted, "Of course he would do that."

"Anyway in the alley Harry ran into Hagrid who was buying slug repellant and he helped him out on to the main street."

"Good," James breathed out relieved.

"He met up with me and the Weasleys so we all went to Flourish & Blotts to buy our books and we saw that Gilderoy Lockhart was going to be there."

"Why is that important?" Lily asked.

"Well he is a very famous man at the time. He was supposed to have done all these amazing things in the fight against the darks arts. It was said that he took on werewolves and ghouls and vampires and things like that."

"That git? But I remember him, thought he was so good-looking and talented but couldn't charm a bug to fly. No one would believe that rubbish." Remus chuckled. The other marauders and Lily laughed but Hermione stunned the group by turning a deep shade of red.

"Hermione you didn't…" Lily said in shocked gasp.

"Anyway," Hermione said loudly, "it was there that we found out that he was going to be our next defence against the dark arts teacher."

"Good luck," Sirius remarked and Hermione spared him a grimace.

"So then we ran into Malfoys and Lucius was being a jerk to Arthur, pointing out the Weasleys' poverty because some second hand book of Ginny's and calling them 'a disgrace to the name of wizard' so they got into a fight right there in the bookstore. He gave Lucius a bloody lip," At this everyone cheered. "Lucius thrust Ginny her book back her and ran out the place. Nothing happened again until September when we were trying to get on the train. For some reason, Harry and Ron couldn't get through. So they were all by themselves at King's Cross and that was when they decided to take the car to Hogwarts."

"My son _flew_ to Hogwarts! In-a-_car_!" Lily exclaimed. This was another one of those moments when James tried to look disapproving but failed magnificently. Remus and Sirius bit their lips lest they laugh and get a lecture from Lily.

"Yes he did, and when he was almost there the car started to run out of gas."

"Typical, of course," Lily muttered. "Dare I ask how the landing went?"

"They landed in Whomping Willow," Hermione answered.

"JAMES WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL SMILING YOU GIT!?" Lily roared.

"Love, I'm sure he and Ron were fine because there is more to this story, we are going to change this so he won't be in any danger and I know for a fact that those two are going to be heroes in the common room. This is one for the unwritten history books. Am I right?" James turned to Hermione.

"Hold on, you're jumping ahead a bit. First I should say that yes neither of them was injured but Ron broke his wand. Then they ran into our favourite teacher Professor Snape who took them down to the dungeons and brought McGonagall and Dumbledore. Apparently they had been seen by six muggles."

"Oh god, Harry's warning!" James stopped smiling.

"No he wasn't blamed, he didn't technically enchant the car but they got a detention each and a letter home."

"So wait," Remus spoke, "being out of bed with you and Neville had resulted in losing 150 points and a very dangerous detention and nearly breaking the International Statute of Secrecy got them one detention and a letter home?"

"Yeah it never made much sense to me either but it was one those 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth' scenarios. James yes you were right, they got a hero's welcome when they got back to the dorm."

"Nothing really changes," Sirius chuckled.

"Poor Ron got a howler in the mail the next morning though," Hermione worked hard to keep the amusement out of her voice. The marauders grimaced in sympathy.

"So just like last year it was pretty normal in the beginning. I should mention here that Harry had gotten himself a bigger follower than Ginny in the form of a shutterbug named Colin. You want to talk about hero worship, look no further." Hermione smiled sadly remembering. Colin had been at no age to go, maybe he could be one of the people saved.

"Shutterbug? I've never heard of them before." James asked.

"Honey it just means that Colin liked to take pictures," Lily explained.

"Yep, he pretty much had a camera glued to his hands," Hermione confirmed. "Now before you ask Lockhart was a disaster. He thought that it would make an interesting first lesson to unleash a cage full of Cornish pixies and then leave it to us to handle while he hid in his office."

"Didn't he try to help?" Remus was caught between being highly appalled and highly entertained.

"He tried some rubbish spell that I'm pretty sure isn't a spell in the first place." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I suppose the trouble gets started during the Gryffindor quidditch practice. The Slytherins were trying to take the pitch from our team. They claimed they needed to train their seeker, Malfoy -"

"So how did he buy his way on with?" Sirius casually asked.

Hermione replied with faux shock, "Oh no Sirius he didn't buy his way on the team, perish the thought. His father _donated _seven state-of-art racing brooms."

"Typical," Sirius snorted, "In Lucius's time he _donated_ new quidditch balls and got the team tickets to a game."

"Thank goodness our teams are based on pure talent although I wouldn't mind making a donation myself," James mulled, "after Harry gets on the team, of course. I'll have no one say my son bought his way on to the team."

"Well that kind of what I said to them and Malfoy…well…he called me something rather unpleasant." Hermione frowned and Lily gasped.

"He didn't!" Lily exclaimed.

"He did, in front of everyone." Hermione said grimly.

"What did he do?" Sirius asked looking between the two.

Lily's gaze never left Hermione, "He called her a mudblood." The marauders looked murderous whereas Hermione and Lily were having a silent conversation. Not a word was said but at the end they nodded.

"Anyway Ron tried to curse Malfoy but his wand backfired and slugs started to pour from his mouth."

"I swear that this time around, Ron will have a properly functioning wand and plenty of practice beforehand." Sirius vowed with James and Remus nodding.

"Teach him another hex if you must. Slugs…ugh gross," Lily wrinkled her nose.

James looked at his wife with an awed expression, "Did you just agree to hexing someone?" Lily ignored him and he kept staring at her like he fallen in love all over again.

Hermione ignored him too, "You can say that again. We took him to Hagrid who said the only thing we could do was wait for it stop. On our way back to the common room, McGonagall met with Ron and Harry to give them their detentions. Ron was to clean the trophy room with no magic under Filch's supervision."

"Brutal but doable," James critiqued. Remus and Sirius made conceding gestures.

"And Harry was to spend the evening with Lockhart answering his fan mail."

"Torture," everyone including Lily said in unison.

"Well he tried to switch with Ron but McGonagall wouldn't hear of it. So he went there and had to put up Lockhart's babbling for almost four hours. Towards midnight something strange happened, he heard a voice coming from nowhere."

"Okay am I the only one remembering what happened last time he heard some disembodied voice?" Sirius asked but no one answered.

"The voice was saying something about killing. Lockhart thought he was just over-tired so he sent him to bed and now we enter October. Again a couple weeks of normality until one day after Quidditch practice Harry met up with Nearly Headless Nick who had, yet again, been denied membership to the Headless Hunt."

"He's still trying for that?" Lily shook her head.

"Anyway it had been raining that day so Harry was dripping mud and was spotted by Mrs. Norris who of course went straight to Filch. He hauled Harry to his office and was just about to punish him when he was distracted by a loud crash from above so he ran out and left Harry there. Harry noticed an envelope for a Kwikspell course and that's how he found out Filch is a squib. Then Filch came back in because the crash was Peeves breaking that Vanishing Cabinet, when he saw Harry had seen the letter, he made him get out and swear never to tell anyone."

"You know Prongs I think your son is only student ever to go into Filch's office and get out without punishment even after doing something bad," Sirius commented.

"I think so too," James beamed happily until catching sight of his wife's face he added quickly, "Of course Harry should not be breaking rules in the first place and I for one shall certainly discourage him from reading people's personal mail especially a member of the staff." Lily simply rolled her eyes.

Hermione rubbed her forehead, she wondered if Harry and Ginny were going to be like this. "So Harry bolted out of there and saw Nick again. It turned out that Nick persuaded Peeves to break the cabinet as a diversion."

"YAY NICK!" cried the Marauders.

"So then he asked Harry if he would attend his 500th deathday party on Halloween. Harry agreed and myself and Ron went with him."

"What was it like?" Remus asked.

"Cold and creepy. Imagine an entire dungeon full of ghosts listening to musical saws and gliding their mouths through rotten food. Needless to say we left early but as we were coming out, Harry heard the voice again. He ran after it and we came upon something awful."

"What?" everyone asked.

"The hall was flooded and there was Mrs. Norris. Only she had attacked by something. She was as stiff as board and hanging from one of the torch brackets." Hermione shivered, she had never been fond of that cat but that image would stay with her for a while. "Above her was a message written in red paint in big letters, 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE." Now everyone was shivering, Hermione felt goose bumps break out over her skin.

"I thought the Chamber was just a legend," said Remus. All eyes went to him, "I read about it in Hogwarts: A History"

"Oh believe me Remus it is very real." Hermione assured him.

"And the monster within?" Hermione just nodded at the werewolf, knowing all too well how real that monster was.

She continued, "Just then dinner ended, so everyone was in the halls and saw us with the message. Malfoy made the comment, 'You'll be next mudbloods'. (cue growls) Then professors came and we all went to Lockhart's office to examine the cat and give our side of the story. Dumbledore said Mrs. Norris had been petrified but thankfully Professor Sprout was growing mandrakes so they would be able to cure her soon. For our part, we told them everything except the hearing voices bit but Dumbledore let us go. Now nobody knew the legend so we ended up asking Professor Binns and after a fashion he told us. So -"

"Does someone mind enlightening us?" James requested gesturing to himself, Lily, and Sirius who nodded vigorously.

"Well according to the legend, it was created by Slytherin after the founders had built the school and began taking students. Gryffindor and Slytherin apparently had fought because Slytherin wanted to keep magical learning within magical families and so Slytherin left. But before doing so he made a secret chamber unbeknownst to the others and sealed it so none but his one true heir could open it and unleash a monster that would rid the school of all those unworthy to study magic." This pronouncement was greeted with a heavy silence.

"Come to think of it," Sirius spoke, "that story sounds familiar. I think dear old mum used to tell the pureblood friendly version to me and my little brother when we were young."

"Pureblood friendly version?" asked Lily disgustedly.

"Yeah," Sirius's brow became furrowed as he thought back, "I don't remember the specific story – god forbid I actually listened to anything my mother would say – but if memory serves it was more like Slytherin was this wise, valiant man who tried to stand up for the right order of things but was overruled by the stupidity and ignorance of the other founders and was unable to make them see the light. So he had to run for his own safety lest they try to convert him and tarnish his pure and true thoughts and become like that filth loving swine Gryffindor. But such was his power that he left his legacy to be one day taken up by his heir, the prince she called him, and rid the school and this world of the evil, dirty muggles and mudbloods and give rise to the reign of purity as it was meant to be all along." By the end, everyone looked like they were going to be sick especially Sirius.

"Geez Pads," James said with a sour grimace, "your mum is a piece of work."

Hermione burst out laughing and they all looked at her, questioning her sanity, "Sorry I shouldn't be saying this so early but in my time, Sirius's mum is a portrait so for us she really is a piece of work." Lily, Remus, and James chuckled now understanding the joke but Sirius rubbed his temples.

"You mean to say she found a way to hang around after death?" Hermione threw the dog animagus a sympathetic glance and bobbed her head.

Sirius groaned, "We'll never get rid of that bat!"

"It could be worse Siri," Remus tried to soothe his friend, "She could have come back as ghost and then there would have been no way to escape her."

Sirius huffed, "She picked the next best thing." His mouth twitched, "Besides it's impossible for her to come back, to return as a ghost my mother would've had to have possessed a soul." This got a few quiet laughs and Sirius looked mildly cheered so Hermione went on.

"Getting back to the story, now knowing the legend, we checked out the place we found Norris. It was curious; we saw the spiders running in single file out of the castle."

"That's odd," Remus frowned.

"Yes but we'll come back to it. The water had come from a bathroom close to the scene."

"Oh was it who I think it was?" Lily inquired.

"Yep dear old Moaning Myrtle, she was at the deathday party but Peeves had been teasing her so she came back and flooded the place. Unfortunately she wasn't paying attention to anything else so we left and ran into Percy who told us off. Back in the common room we tried to figure out who the heir might be. Our first and really only suspect was - "

"Malfoy," Said the room

"Right but then came the problem of how to find out. I was the one to suggest polyjuice potion."

Sirius gasped and clutched his heart dramatically, "Hermione Granger!" he tried to sound scandalized, "that would be breaking the rules!"

"Of course it would," Hermione replied impishly, "however for that we needed to get the recipe but the book was in the restricted section of the library so we needed a teacher to sign for it."

"Let me guess…" Remus and Lily said together.

"Lockhart. It was really easy – big shocker there – but we had to figure out how to get a hold of the ingredients necessary some of which could only be found in Snape's private stores. I said it would be best for me to do that bit."

"First an illegal potion now stealing from a teacher? Mya I am shocked." Sirius gaped at the girl who he had pegged as another Lily.

"Desperate times, desperate measures. I guess it was a little more personal for me given that I'm muggleborn and my recent run-ins with blood discrimination. But at any rate, we had our plan. But first was Harry's Quidditch match."

"More commentary Mya?" asked James eagerly.

"Sorry James not this time because from literally the start of the game Harry was being tailed by a rogue bludger."

"You're kidding!" The Quidditch fans cried. Hermione shook her head in the negative.

"But that means someone deliberately tampered with it," Sirius said.

"Good thing McGonagall isn't here," muttered James. "She'd go crazy if she heard someone was trying take out one of her team's members."

Hermione privately agreed, remembering McGonagall's reaction from the stands. It had not been pretty. "Yes well eventually it came to the point where our beaters, the Weasley twins, were flanking him making it impossible for Harry to catch the snitch. Wood called a time out and Harry demanded to be left to deal with the bludger himself rather than call off the match and lose."

"Sounds like something James would say," muttered Lily glowering at her husband who had a sheepish expression on.

Hermione giggled, "In the end, Wood gave in to Harry and let him deal with the bludger on his own. It required some very fancy flying to avoid getting hit and then he spotted the snitch and went after it. Just as his closed on it, the bludger hit his arm and broke it."

"Considering what else could have happened he was very lucky," noted Remus.

"I wouldn't be so sure Remus. You see Harry passed out after he caught the snitch and when he awoke Lockhart was standing over him. Rather than letting Harry go to the hospital wing, he tried to mend the arm himself and ended up removing all the bones from it."

"The idiot removed all the bones from my son's arm!" Lily hissed menacingly.

"What kind of defence teacher is he?" asked Remus incredulously. "I hope you guys get at least one good one."

Hermione hid a smile, "We do Remus don't worry. Anyway, missing an arm's worth of bones Harry spent the night in the hospital wing re-growing them when he got a visitor."

"Fan girl?" Sirius asked with a wolfish grin, "I know me and James had plenty of those visiting us after hours."

Hermione face-palmed, "Sirius! Harry is only twelve! What were you doing at that age - you know what? Don't answer that. The visitor was Dobby. It turned out that the elf had been responsible for the barrier not letting him and Ron through and the bludger attack. He said he wanted Harry to be sent home so that Harry would not get hurt. Harry deduced that he was talking about the Chamber and questioned Dobby but all he could out of him was that the Chamber had been opened in the past before they were interrupted. The professors came in carrying another victim, this time a human, Colin."

"Oh dear god," Lily gasped through her hand.

"They thought he was sneaking up to see Harry when he was attacked. He tried to take a picture of who or what hurt him but whatever it was fried the film. The next day Harry was released from the hospital wing and he found Ron and me in the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom starting the potion. We had overheard the professors discussing what had happened to Colin and decided to start as soon as possible and we chose that bathroom simply because no one ever goes in there."

"Well thought out Mya," complimented Remus. The other marauders nodded along, listening intently to what they considered Harry's first true marauding feat.

"Thanks Remus but there was the small matter of a few key ingredients located in Snape's private stores. The plan was to cause a diversion in class and one of us sneaks into the stores to get the ingredients. Harry set off a Filibuster's firework and launched into Goyle's potion while I slipped out to grab the stuff. Harry was certain Snape knew it was him but really everything worked without a hitch."

"How did it feel Mya?" James smirked, "Getting away with it?"

Hermione turned pink, inwardly flushing, "I would never admit it to Harry and Ron but it was a rush. It was so nerve-wracking when I was in the store room, not knowing if Snape was going to come bursting in. Then when I was finished if the class would have settled down and noticed me, I just felt pure adrenaline coupled with my dislike of Snape and making progress in catching the heir, I was euphoric."

"Ah the joys of rule-breaking," beamed Sirius. All three marauders had a reminiscent gleam in their eyes.

Hermione shook her head fondly, "Anyway at the same time a duelling club was started. Unfortunately Lockhart was the one heading it. At our first meeting, he and Snape were doing a demonstration and Snape beat him flat."

"Probably the only time I would root for Snape," Sirius muttered.

"Then we were partnered to practice disarming only. Snape paired me with this Slytherin girl Millicent Bulstrode and Harry partnered with Malfoy. Needless to say the minute Lockhart told us to start all hell broke loose. Harry and Malfoy had a full blown duel whereas I got into a fist fight with Millicent. So then Snape suggested another demonstration, Malfoy and Harry were chosen, Snape whispered something to Malfoy but Lockhart didn't show Harry anything. Then the duel started and Malfoy conjured a snake which started going after this other student Justin and Harry spoke to it, telling it back off. But for the rest of us it looked he was egging it on and that was the first time we heard Harry speak parseltongue." This pronouncement was met with gasps of shock and bewilderment.

Remus on the otherhand became shrewd, "That was the first time you heard it but not the first time he did it?"

"Well no, I didn't bring this up earlier because I thought it would be better now to help understand Harry's point of view versus ours. A couple months before Harry's eleventh birthday the Dursleys and one of Dudley's friends went to the zoo for his cousin's own birthday. They were in the reptile house when Harry began talking to boa constrictor but he honestly didn't realise it. It didn't help that right after he performed some accidental magic, he vanished the glass on the boa's tank letting the boa escape. So Harry chalked it up to accidental magic and thought nothing of it."

"And having never come across another snake, no one would've known," Lily added understandingly.

Hermione nodded, "So now Harry became the object of scrutiny. Everyone thought he was Slytherin's heir. We were in the library when he overheard some Hufflepuffs discussing him, pretty much accusing him of being the attacker. Harry left the library upset and ran into Hagrid who had come to ask the headmaster permission to place some protective charms around his chicken coop because something was killing his roosters. But Harry had to go get his books for his next class so he left Hagrid and found Justin and Nearly Headless Nick petrified in the corridor."

"Oh my poor son," Lily looked almost tearful, "things are going to be unbearable for him now." James looped his arm around her. He wished Harry had written another note to help them, then again what could he write, but the lack of a note seemed ominous that worse was yet to come.

"Well Peeves found him so it wasn't long before the halls were swamped again. McGonagall had no choice but to take Harry to see Dumbledore. There he met Fawkes the phoenix. Fortunately Dumbledore didn't believe for a second that Harry was behind these attacks however unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the rest of the school. The Weasley twin were of some comfort to Harry, making the whole thing seem like a big joke which included walking in front him shouting something like 'make way for the heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through', They even - " Hermione giggled, "pretended to try ward Harry off with a piece of garlic." The others gave low chuckles. "Christmas came around and the polyjuice potion was ready. We had to make another plan to obtain the hairs we needed. Harry and Ron were going to take Crabbe and Goyle's hairs because they were his best friends and I was going to be Millicent Bulstrode who had gone home for the holidays, I got some hairs off her robes from the duelling club. The boys had some work to do, they placed these cupcakes that I had filled with a sleeping draft where the two Slytherins would find them. After that, they hid them in the broom closet and took their shoes and hairs. Back in the bathroom, we split the potion, added the hairs, and went into separate cubicles to drink it. Harry and Ron's transformations went perfectly but something went wrong with mine so I told them to go on without me before our time ran out. They wanted to argue but we only had an hour so they went ahead. They went to the dungeons where Malfoy found them and took them to the common room. They had to put up with Malfoy bashing the Weasleys, Colin, and Harry before finally getting on to the topic of the chamber. He clearly said he didn't know anything about but Lucius did. Apparently Malfoy's father had warned him not to interfere and keep his nose clean. The only thing he did tell his son was that last time, someone had died and Malfoy…" Hermione took a deep breath, Malfoy was somewhat reformed in her time but it didn't change how much it hurt her when she found out about this. "Malfoy said he was hoping it was me." The silence was heavy and you could feel the tension rolling off the marauders who were seething in fury. No one spoke word but Lily stood up and left the room, James followed.

Sirius stood and went over to Hermione and pulled her close, "I'm so sorry Mya," he said softly.

Hermione allowed herself to receive his comfort, "It's all over and done Sirius." Hermione pulled away and looked up at the animagus, "Is Lily going to be okay?"

Sirius sighed, "Don't know, Lily is no stranger to receiving death threats herself so I guess this hit close to home for her."

"Lily received death threats?" Hermione asked shocked,

"Yes I did," Lily appeared again, holding James's hand, "Being a talented muggleborn witch, I too defied the pureblood ideology. Obviously I would never join the dark side so there are quite a few who wouldn't mind seeing me dead. Then I married a pureblood and things only got worse. I just thought that seeing as how Voldemort is supposed to be dead in some capacity in your time, such things would be gone. Clearly I thought wrong." Lily resumed her place, as did James and Sirius. "Just go on with the story Mya."

Hermione nodded, "Well at that point the potion started to wear off so the guys had to get out of there and they barely made it back to the bathroom in time. However my potion didn't wear off, turns out it wasn't human hair I pulled off of Millicent's robes, it was cat hair. I had been turned into a cat."

"Well it could have been much worse," James pointed out.

"True, but I did need to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing." Hermione decided to stop here. "I think it's time for a short break."


	8. Break Time

**Break Time**

**A/N: ENJOY R&R PLZ**

Hermione got up stretched, "I think I could do with a late night snack."

"Me too," Lily agreed. Both women went into the kitchen, Hermione leaned on the counter while Lily made tea and got out some biscuits. "I suppose I should make some for my boys too."

"They ate quite a lot at dinner, are you sure they're going to be hungry?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "They're always hungry Mya."

"I'm sorry about earlier, with the death threat all." Hermione bit her lip.

Lily waved her hand dismissively, "You didn't know. Besides I'd rather we have all the details so we get a better picture of what we're dealing with."

"Yes but that line wasn't important," Hermione was still ashamed of herself.

"Don't be so sure Mya," Lily said calmly, setting out mugs for all of them. "A person's attitude is very telling about which side they'll be on. All it takes is one person to tip the balance in favour one side."

_Very true_, Hermione thought thinking of Snape and Pettigrew, "But we already knew Malfoy's side."

Lily's mouth twisted a little as she poured the hot water, "I don't know. Have you noticed how many times he brings up his father? It's as if he hasn't been taught to think for himself, everything he says it's parroting Lucius's words. Every little thing he goes to his father for, like he somehow thinks Malfoy is the centre of everything. That being said, I would like to see what happens when you take his father out of the equation and allow him to make his own choices."

Hermione immediately thought of Malfoy lowering his wand at the top of the tower and not really giving them away at the Manor. Maybe there was some hope for him in this new future too. Suddenly she remembered something, "Where are the professors?"

"They had to stay behind to protect the school; nighttime is the main time for attempts on the castle. They couldn't find people to cover for them plus Dumbledore didn't want to give the impression that he wasn't around before the attacks increased." Hermione nodded, in this cottage filled with friends it was easy to forget they were at war. "Alright," Lily's voice pulled her back from her thoughts, "enough of this serious talk let's go what those three are upto?"

They re-entered the living room to find the guys playing a round of exploding snap. "Ah refreshments," Sirius said grandly jumping up to take the tray.

Lily handed it to him, "What are you doing?" she hissed. "You could wake Harry!" Sure enough there was loud snap from the cards followed a few moments later by the sounds of a baby crying. Lily bestowed a withering glare on her husband who looked sheepish and apologetic.

"Don't worry Lily, I'll see to him," Sirius smiled and got up once again. He ran up the stairs and you could just make out the timbre of his voice underneath the infant's wails.

"Honestly couldn't you have played regular cards?" Lily asked.

"We needed something to take our minds off the story, muggle cards aren't distracting enough," James explained.

"Oh please," Lily snorted.

Hermione shrugged, "I hate to admit Lily but he has a point. You don't have to worry about explosions with regular cards."

"See Mya understands us," Remus said happily. Lily shook her head good-naturedly. Just then Sirius came bounding back down the stairs.

"He's back in bed and fast asleep," the animagus reported cheerfully.

"Thanks Sirius," Lily handed him his tea. "I don't know how you can calm him down so easily."

"It's a gift, Harry can never be mad at me." Hermione's smile dropped for a second, she remembered the first time they met, and Harry's anger knew no bounds.

Lily finished her tea, "You know I think we ought to go get cleaned up and changed for bed. Then when we finish the story we can go straight to sleep. Remus? Sirius? Are you staying?"

The two looked at each other, "I suppose it would be best if we stayed," Remus answered for the both of them.

"I have some spare clothes you can sleep in," said James. "Then tomorrow you can Floo back to your places and get some." His two best friends nodded and everyone rose to go upstairs and get changed. Hermione couldn't wait for this day to be over as she went to her room. She hopped in the shower and let the hot water relax her tense muscles. Today had been wild but she was far from done so she rallied her strength, got dressed (her pajamas consisted of some baggy sweats and a tank top) and went downstairs. She was the first one there so she sat down in her spot and started to read when she heard a cough. It was Remus now in a t-shirt and blue pajama pants.

"I was hoping I could catch alone Mya," Remus began nervously.

"What is it Remus?" Hermione closed her book.

"Sirius," was all he said but Hermione understood.

"You haven't by any chance spoken to James?" Hermione asked knowing the answer.

"Yes I did," Remus looked down, "I understand what you said to him but I can't help but think I am missing something vital here Hermione. Sirius is not vengeful type, despite his upbringing. He can be rash yes, reckless yes but he wouldn't just abandon his family."

_Not unless there wasn't a family to abandon, he even lost Harry that night too_, Hermione thought sadly. It suddenly struck her; if Hagrid had given Harry to Sirius then he may never have gone after Pettigrew. Sirius probably thought he had nothing left to lose that night. She sighed softly and looked into Remus's amber-brown eyes, "You're right Remus, Sirius wouldn't do that. But he had his reasons, really good reasons too. You'll understand everything by this time tomorrow probably earlier."

Remus nodded. He gestured weakly to her book, "so what are you reading?"

Hermione smiled warmly, "Dickens's Christmas Carol."

"Wrong time of the year don't you think?" Remus smiled.

"I don't know I feel I can kind of relate to it now, the whole going through the past to learn from one's mistakes to make a better future. Well that and the time travelling." Hermione giggled.

Remus laughed, "Our own ghost of from the future. Does that mean you'll be predicting death too?" He sobered up at the end.

Hermione did too, "No it's true some people will die, but like the ghost I'm not here to change the death – everyone has to die sometime - just the circumstances. So instead of someone dying young in war, they can grow old and die in peace and happiness."

"Which is the best anyone could hope for," Lily said as she entered the room. She was in white, silky pajamas with her hair done in a braid. Just then Sirius and James came bounding down the stairs. Dressed like Remus, they fake fought with each other, laughing like hyenas.

"Hey," James said trying to catch his breath, "are we starting again?"

Hermione grinned, "yep take a seat."


	9. Second Year Part 2

Second Year - Part Two

**A/N: ENJOY! R&R PLZ**

Hermione went back to her spot in the notes, "As I was saying before, I had to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing to change back. Harry and Ron visited me almost every evening to bring my homework. Then one time, on their way back from seeing me, they saw Myrtle had flooded the halls again so they went to investigate. Turned out someone had thrown a book at Myrtle while she was in one of the toilets."

"Who would do that to a book?" Remus asked horrified.

"Trust me Remus, this was no ordinary book. Harry picked it up and saw it was an old diary was owned by a T.M. Riddle. Ron said it was someone who got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago, he saw it during his detention with Filch, but there was nothing in it and thought Harry should just chuck it but he kept it instead. I was released from the hospital wing not much later. I figured that since the diary was fifty years old that what if the award was for catching the heir of Slytherin but nothing I did to it made it reveal any information but Harry still kept it. We checked the award but it didn't have a details except the T.M. stood for Tom Marvolo but there was nothing we could get from that. By the time February rolled around, there were no more attacks and Lockhart thought we all needed a morale booster." There was a collective eye-roll before Hermione continued, "So on Valentine's day, he decorated the great hall with thesee awful pink flowers and had heart-shaped confetti falling from the ceiling."

"My sympathies Mya," Sirius grimaced.

"Oh no it gets better," said Hermione with highly sarcastic enthusiasm, "He also hired dwarves to wear wings and carry bows and arrows to deliver our valentines then encouraged up to ask Flitwick about Entrancing Enchantments or better yet ask Snape how to brew a love potion."

"Don't, just don't!"

"What?" Hermione looked at them.

"Oh nothing Mya," James smiled angelically, "Just thinking abour Remus's run in with a love potion."

Hermione's lips quirked up, "What happened?"

Sirius, probably in revenge for the cloak story, replied gleefully, "It was our sixth year. Slughorn, depending on what we were studying, often made potions in advance or in front of us to demonstrate different methods and ingredients. The lesson that day was on the properties of ashwinder eggs which is a key ingredient in, among other potions, Amortentia."

"It's what gives you that burning complusion that fuels the obsession," Hermione said knowledgeably.

Sirius pointed at her with a tilt of his head, "Correct. Well for this class, Slughorn made three love potions with varying amounts of ashwinder to show how it affected the overall composition. Too little and it was grey and weak, too much and it was red and overpowering, just the right amount was very pale pink and was as normal as a love potion could be. Then it was our turn and that's when poor Remus got up to get his ingredients and ran right into the red potion."

Hermione giggled while Remus hid his face, "Who did he obsess over?"

Sirius but it was Remus who answered, muffled by his hands,"Peter."

James laughed and took up the story, "Pete was so confused. He ran over to help Remus only to have Mooney grab him and declare his undying love and affection for him. Then when Wormtail tried to pull away, he began to cry, begging his darling not to leave him. Now the amount of ashwinder turned out to be a blessing and a curse ("Blessing my arse," muttered Remus) on the one hand the normal cure wouldn't work but on the other ashwinder overpowered all the other ingredients so it would wear off within the day. Until then Peter had to dodge Remus who ran around looking for his 'sweet Wormykins' because he couldn't go on without his 'dear mousey wousey'." At this point everyone, including Remus, was cracking up.

"Well fortunately nothing like that happened," _not yet anyway_ Hermione added mentally, "but Harry did recieve a singing valentine."

"Three guesses who that came from," Sirius grinned.

"Yes - well this is how it went," Hermione sighed. Ginny would probably try and kill her if she knew what her friend planned to tell her future (past?) in-laws.

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_HIs hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine, _

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord. _

This was met with complete silence. Lily sat there with a small smile filled with feminine understanding whereas the marauders were determinedly not looking at each other. Hermione placed a couple fingers on her temple, "Just get it over with." The three men howled with laughter, James actually slid off his seat.

"My son certainly garnered some interesting fans," James gasped out.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Hermione warned half-seriously, "the point of this is that the dwarf somewhat tackled Harry to sing him his Valentine and this caused his ink bottle to smash all over his stuff. But when Harry inspected the diary it was completely clean, like nothing had happened. So Harry decided to test this out by writing something on it and was shocked when the diary wrote back."

The good humour was draining rapidly from the room. "I don't like this," Lily said cautiously.

"The diary said that preserved within it's pages were the memories of Tom Riddle. Harry asked him if he knew about the chamber and diary said it could show Harry what it knew. It pulled Harry in a showed him Tom meeting with Professor Dippet who tells him that he can't stay at Hogwarts during the summer holidays because of the attacks to which Tom asks what would happen if the Heir was caught -"

"Sounds like he knows something," Sirius commented suspiciously.

"Dippet thought so too but when he questioned Tom, Tom said he didn't know anything. Then Tom ran into Dumbledore and they spoke briefly about a girl dying."

"Didn't Malfoy mention that too?" Remus asked.

"Yes he did," Hermione answered quietly.

Remus realized his mistake, "Sorry Mya."

"It's okay Remus, it's all over now," Hermione smiled slightly. "Anyway Dumbledore told Tom to go back his dorm, he was a Slytherin, but instead it went to some corner of the dungeons and waited there a while. Then there was voice, talking to something. Tom confronted the person, insinuating that he was the heir and whatever he was hiding was the creature. He was blamed and expelled from Hogwarts." Hermione heaved a sigh, "The person was Hagrid."

"WHAT?!" cried everyone. Hermione nodded sadly.

"Hagrid can't be the heir of Slytherin! That's impossible!" James declared.

"Come to think of it, I don't think Hagrid was even in Slytherin," Remus thought out loud.

"That's what we thought when Harry told us," Hermione said. "Obviously we didn't want to accuse Hagrid of anything so we decided that we would only go to him if there was another attack. Then as we were heading back to the common room, Neville came running to us and said something had happened."

"Another attack?" Lily asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No, the boys' dormitory had been ransacked and the diary was stolen."

"Obviously someone didn't want you lot to have it." Sirius remarked.

"Yes well, there was nothing we could do about it. A few days later Harry had another quidditch match. We were at breakfast when I got a brainwave about the chamber. I went off to library and left the boys to head down to the pitch but before they could begin play, McGonagall came out cancelled the match. There had been another attack, this time a double attack."

"Oh no," Lily moaned. James placed an arm around her.

"Good thing you had that brainwave Mya," Sirius said looking shaken. "Tell me you meet with the guys and make a plan to catch this monster."

Hermione shook her head again, "No not this time."

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"Because...because..." Hermione gulped and her eyes misted over. "Because I had been attacked." Before the others could react Lily was at Hermione's side, hugging the girl. Hermione turned into her and let her tears fall. Being petrified had been one of the most terrifying experiences of her life. It was like she was unconcious and conscious at the same time, as if she had been trapped in her own mind. One second she saw the basilisk's filthy yellow eyes and the next everything had gone black but she could still think and remember. Those yellow eyes had haunted her the entire time she was cursed. Even after she was cured, she had nightmares about them and what could've happened. In later years, she was always hesitant turning that corner when she left the library sometimes even closing her eyes until she passed it. The marauders sat around her horrified and speechless at what she had gone through.

"It's okay Mya," Lily rubbed Hermione's back soothingly.

Hermione nodded and pulled away, "Thanks. I'm fine, it's just hard to remember that."

"But how did it happen?" James asked.

"We'll talk about that later," Hermione wiped her face. Lily squeezed her hand and pulled away to go back to her spot. "When the boys found out they decided they had to go to see Hagrid, there was no other choice. They snuck out of the castle under the Invisibilty cloak and went to his hut. Hagrid himself was scared but before he could tell them anything, he got another visitor and they had to hide under the cloak. It was the Minister of Magic at the time Corneilius Fudge and Professor Dumbledore, they came to arrest Hagrid for the attacks."

"NO!" the room roared.

"Unfortunately yes. Fudge said that Hagrid's record counted against him. Dumbledore tried to attest to Hagrid's character but Fudge said that he had to be seen doing something."

"Typical," Lily snorted, "screw actually investigating, let's just fake it."

_In hindsight, Fudge's attitude during the war wasn't all that surprising_ mused Hermione. "Well it only got worse because then Lucius showed up."

"That alone is guaranteed to make things worse," Sirius pointed out to general amusement.

"Sadly it doesn't stop there. Lucius was on the board of school governers and had come looking for Dumbledore. He had petition, signed by all the other governers, for Professor Dumbledore to step down as headmaster."

"Why the hell would they do that? Are they out of their minds?" Remus demanded.

"I bet you anything Lucius forced the governers into it." Sirius half growled, "He's had it out for Dumbledore for ages. To hell with the students and their safety, anything to get rid of Albus."

Hermione continued, "Whatever the reason, Dumbledore had no choice but to go and they took Hagrid with them. But before he left Hagrid gave the boys a cryptic message of sorts. He said that if anyone were looking for some stuff, all they would need to do, is follow the spiders."

"Ah, so that's why you mentioned the spiders walking in single file," Remus concluded.

"Yes, but the problem was that was ages ago. There were hardly any spiders lurking around anymore. Although after my attack things got better for Harry because no one thought he would go after his best friend."

"I wish it didn't have to come to that to convince them of Harry's innocence," said James.

Hermione shrugged, "That's how it worked out. Then in the greenhouses, they spotted a line of spiders leading towards the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh no, not again!" Lily groaned.

"They decided to follow them that night and took off with Fang. They followed the spiders deep into the woods where three huge spiders picked them all up and deposited them in this hollow. There they met Aragog the acromantula, the spider Hagrid had been keeping in cupboard when he was expelled. Hagrid had gotten him from some traveller. Aragog said he was not the creature, it was something that all spiders feared most. They did not speak it. He said he could hear the creature moving around the castle back then and that the girl who died, died in a bathroom, and Aragog had never left the cupboard. The boys tried to leave but Aragog said that while his children did not attack Hagrid under his order, he couldn't deny them the boys so he left them to be eaten."

"What the hell!?" James actually jumped up.

"James hang on we're finished yet. The boys and Fang ran out of there as fast as they could while battling the gigantic spiders. Eventually they ran into the Ford Angela, Ron's dad's car. It had been living in the forest ever since the crash. It took them back to castle grounds and returned to the woods."

"Is it still there?" Sirius asked.

"No one has seen it but presumably yes," Hermione shrugged. "They got back to the dorm alright but then it hit Harry. What if the girl who died in the bathroom never left?"

Everyone gasped in unison, "Moaning Myrtle..."

"Precisely," Hermione nodded once, "but there was a problem. Despite Hagrid's arrest the school kept up heightened security measures to ensure the students' safety. That included being escorted to all classes and no after hours activities so the boys couldn't figure out a way to get to the bathroom. Then while being escorted by Lockhart -"

"Say no more Mya," Remus held a hand with a grin. "I think we got the picture."

Hermione giggled, "Remus!"

"What? Like we don't know that Harry and Ron are going to trick the buffoon somehow."

Hermione laughed harder, "Just let me tell the story will you? Lockhart was going on and on about how it was Hagrid and that all these security measures were completely unnecessary so Harry pretended to agree with him and convinced him to leave them before they got to their next class. They tried to make a beeline for the bathroom but were caught by McGonagall and Harry quickly came up with a cover story. He said they were coming to visit me and comfort me even though I couldn't possibly hear what they were saying. McGonagall actually became touched and allowed them to go saying she would inform Madam Pomfrey."

"A true marauder!" cheered the men while the women rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, this left them no choice but to go see me. They were sitting by my bedside when they noticed I had a piece of paper in my hand. It took them a little while but they got it out and it was page from a book that I had torn out. It described the Basilisk, the king of serpents."

"The creature in the chamber..." whispered Remus terrified.

Lily blanched, "But doesn't it kill with it's stare not petrify?"

"I'm getting to that. The basilisk could live for ages even on a limited diet hence the time span. It's also a snake that is why Harry could hear it. It is the mortal enemy of spiders, that's where Aragog comes in. If you remember something had been Hagrid's roosters, well the cry of the rooster is fatal to it. Finally I had written the word 'pipes' on the page because I had figured out that it was using the plumbing to get around which is why the voice was coming from the walls. As for the petrifying, the problem was that no one actually looked at in the eye so they didn't die. Colin saw it through his camera, Justin through Nick, Nick did see it but couldn't die again, and Mrs. Norris saw the it's reflection in the water on the ground that night. Before they could discuss anything further, McGonagall annouced that all students were to return to their dorms and all teachers to the staff room. Harry and Ron chose to go to the staff room to tell the teachers what they had heard. But when they heard it was about another attack, they hid to find out more. It turned out that someone had been taken into the chamber itself, Ginny Weasley. There was note written under the original 'her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever'." Everyone had their eyes down, trying wrap their heads around it. James for some reason imagined an eleven year-old Lily in that nightmarish scene and pulled his wife close. "Just then Lockhart came in." Remus groaned, lightening the mood. "Apparantly he had been bragging about how he knew where the entrance was and what was down there so the other professors decided to call him out on it and leave it to him to deal with the monster. He claimed he was going to get ready and when he left, McGonagall became to make plans to evacuate the school and left with the other teachers to begin. Harry and Ron dashed to Lockhart's office to tell him what they knew when they discovered he was leaving." Disgust coloured Hermione's tone which was reflecting in the others' expressions. "He tried to say that he had gotten another urgent call and had to go. It eventually came out that he was a liar. He had never done any of the things that he claimed to have done in his books, he was actually taking credit for other people's achievements. He sought them, got their stories, then wiped their memories so they couldn't remember anything."

"That git!" The marauders cried outraged.

"He tried to do the same to the boys but Harry disarmed him immediately. They took him to the bathroom and found Myrtle. Harry asked her how she died. She told them that she had been crying there because some students had been teasing her when she heard a voice. A male voice. She opened her door to tell them to go away when she died. All she remembers are a pair of yellow eyes near one of the sinks. Harry examined the tap and found a snake etched on it. He realised that this is where the entrance to the chamber was. He spoke in parseltongue to open it. It was hole, like the mouth of a chute. They had no choice but to go in." It was like when she told them about Harry going after the stone, they all sat tense and stony faced. No one had it in them to comment right now, "They made Lockhart go first and then followed. It was long slide of sorts in this set of underground tunnels. They looked around and found a giant snake skin that had been shedded. Lockhart pretended to faint so he could Ron's wand and tried to curse them but the wand backfired causing an explosion. No one was hurt but the tunnel had collapse with Ron and Lockhart on one side and Harry on the other."

"Was Ron safe with Lockhart?" James asked in strained voice.

Hermione shocked them all by snickering, "Yes he was. The wand backfiring caused Lockhart's curse to rebound on himself so he had lost his memory. He had no idea who he was let alone the boys."

The mood in the room lifted slightly. "HA! served him right after what he did to all those people," Lily remarked.

"But that also made him useless, not that he wasn't before. So Ron was going to shift the rocks while Harry went to get Ginny. He continued down the passage and came to this vault-like door. He had to use parseltongue again to open it. It was a giant chamber filled with stone serpents and one enormous statue of Slytherin himself."

"Now that is something," Remus noted, "Other than Ravenclaw, there are very very few stone depictions of the founders. Barely anyone, not even some of the ghosts, know what they look like. The chocolate frog cards are based on written accounts."

"What about their portraits?" Hermione asked.

James answered this one, "They're in the headmaster's study but way at the top and they only meet with certain people. Although some people have claimed to have seen them moving through different paintings."

"Yeah like you," Sirius pointed out.

"I'm telling you I swear I saw Gryffindor! It was in seventh year, I saw some big Slytherins really scaring this little first year from our house and stopped them. When it was over, I turned and I saw a flash of a face in the portrait opposite me but the occupant claimed they saw nothing."

"You guys," Lily called in trembling voice, "not that all this isn't interesting but I would really like to hear what happens to Harry." That brought the marauders back down to earth.

Hermione drew in a shuddering breath, "Lily's right. Let's get back to Harry. He went into the chamber and saw Ginny laying at the base of the statue. She was cold and unconcious. He tried to wake her up when he realiesd he wasn't alone and his wand was gone. But Tom Riddle was there."

"How is that possible?" James breathed.

"It was all the diary. Ginny had poured her heart into it and become extremely emotionally attached to it. The memory became strong off Ginny's fears and secrets, so much so that it began to exercise control over her. The diary possessed Ginny, making her open the chamber and writing the message on the wall. She killed the roosters and set the basilisk on the school. Ginny didn't realise it at first but she became suspicious of the diary so she threw it away in the bathroom. But when she saw Harry with it, she was worried the diary would tell him all her secrets so she stole it back. Finally it forced her to write that last message and come down to the chamber. By feeding off of Ginny, the memory became strong enough to leave the diary and the result now stood in front of Harry." The room remained silent, the sheer horror of what they just heard floated in the air.

"That is just..." Lily shook her head, James squeezed her shoulder. Remus and Sirius looked like they were going to be sick.

"It gets worse," there was a unanimous slow look at Hermione, "you see the memory explained to Harry everything that had been happening that year and what Ginny had written to him. The memory wanted to meet Harry so it showed him Hagrid's expulsion to gain his trust when really he - Tom Riddle - was the heir of Slytherin." There was jaw drop but Hermione continued before anyone could speak, "But apparantly his focus had shifted from Salazar's noble task. For the longest time, his target had been Harry. Ginny had told him about Harry's story and he wanted to know how Harry survived while Voldemort, whom he called one of the greatest wizards of all time, was left powerless. Harry asked why he even cared, that Voldemort was after his time, turned out Riddle had one more trick up his sleeve. Using Harry's wand he wrote in the air, TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE and then rearranged the letters to spell I AM LORD VOLDEMORT."

"Riddle is Voldemort?" Remus gasped.

"Yes, Riddle had invented that name at school but only a few people knew it. He said that his father was a muggle who left him and his mother before he was born so he changed it."

"Voldemort is a half-blood?!" asked Sirius in shock.

Hermione nodded, "Harry tried to stand up to him and say that Albus is the greatest wizard of all time. That is when Fawkes the phoenix showed up with the Sorting Hat. Riddle laughed at him and called forth the basilisk from inside the statue and set it on Harry."

"Oh no, no," Lily rocked back and forth.

"Harry immediately closed his eyes and ran but it was hard. Fawkes left him and he heard strange noise and Riddle yelling so he opened them a little. Fawkes had poked out the eyes of the basilisk. Riddle ordered the snake to kill Harry away, that it could still smell and hear him. Harry still had the Sorting Hat so he put it on and screamed in his mind for help and a sword dropped out of it. Harry picked it up and lunged at the snake, spearing it through it's mouth but a fang punctured his arm, he was poisoned." Lily choked a little and dropped her head. "He managed to get back to where the diary, Ginny, and Riddle were before collapsing. Riddle taunted Harry that he was about to die, indeed things had begun to get blurry and dark for him." Hermione held back a sob, knowing how close her friend had come to dying. "Riddle pointed out that even Fawkes was crying. That was when he realised that Fawkes was using his tears to heal him. Riddle became angry and tried kill Harry but Harry used the same fang to stab the diary, destroying Riddle." There was a collective sigh of relief, the danger had passed. "After Riddle was gone, Ginny woke up. She was mainly scared and confused but also terrified that she was going to be blamed and expelled for she had done."

"It wasn't her fault," said Sirius.

"How many people were going to believe that a diary made her do it? Especially when said diary was destroyed beyond repair. Harry got her out back to where Ron was, he had made a gap for them to pass through. When they back to the chute, they all had to hold onto Fawkes's tail and the bird flew them out. They passed Myrtle who was shocked to see them make it out alive. She said Harry would've been welcome to share her toilet."

"Ugh," James made a face, "another admirer but this one could literally haunt my son." Lily giggled and kissed her husband's cheek before cuddling into his side.

Hermione smirked, "Fawkes brought them to McGonagall's office where Arthur, Molly, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were. Harry recounted everything and, after some veiled reassurance from Dumbledore, told them who and how the chamber had been opened. Ginny was not punished and Dumbledore sent her to the hospital wing for some rest."

"I bet she needed a good strong calming draft after something like that," Remus remarked.

"Well Dumbledore recommended hot chocolate but she told me later she did need a few drafts too. Madam Pomfrey also gave her some dreamless sleep potion to help with the nightmares just until she went home for the holidays. Anyway Dumbledore decided that the occasion warranted a good feast so he sent McGonagall to alert the kitchens while he spoke to the boys. He reminded them that he had said at the beginning of the year that if they broke anymore rules, they would be punished."

"Dumbledore wouldn't!" James exclaimed.

"But then he added that it goes to show how some of us have to stick their foot in their mouths." The room laughed, "So he awarded the two hundred points apiece and they recieved awards for special services to the school." _The first of many,_ Hermione mentally snorted. "Dumbledore dispatched Ron to the owlery with a note for Azkaban to get Hagrid back. When they were alone, Albus thanked Harry for his loyalty because only that could have called Fawkes to him. Harry voiced his concern about what happened at his sorting the last year, wondering whether or not he should be in Slytherin. Dumbledore pointed that Harry had asked the Hat not to put him there which made all the difference because it is our actions that dictate our character not our attributes. He said if Harry needed further evidence to look at the sword. It was the sword of Godric Gryffindor himself."

"Wow..." the marauders awed.

"Dumbledore said only a true Gryffindor could have pulled it from the hat. Just then Lucius came in with Dobby."

"Oh brother what now," groaned Sirius.

"He demanded to know why Dumbledore had returned despite being suspended. Dumbledore said that after the other governors heard that Arthur's daughter had been taken they immediately called him back. They claimed that Lucius had threatened their families if they didn't suspend him in the first place."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I've said it once, I'll say it again - typical."

"Behind his back, Dobby was miming something to Harry. He pointed at the diary, then Lucius, then hit himself until Harry got it. Harry accused Lucius of planting the diary on Ginny that day in Flourish and Blotts, Malfoy just asked if Harry could prove it, but of course he couldn't. Lucius and Dobby left but then Harry got a brilliant idea. He took the diary and ran off to catch them. He tried to give the diary to Lucius who flung it away and Dobby caught it. One problem, for Lucius that is, the diary had a sock inside." The marauders and Lily beamed. "Dobby was now a free elf. Lucius tried to attack Harry but Dobby blasted him clean off his feet."

"GO DOBBY!" cheered everyone.

"So everyone was cured thanks to the mandrake restorative potion, the feast was great, exams had been cancelled as a school treat ("Wish Dumbledore did that for us," muttered James.), Hagrid came back, and Lucius was sacked as school governor. Alls well that ends well really. Harry went back to the Dursleys but gave us his phone number to call just in case Hedwig wouldn't be allowed out." Hermione smiled at them finally there was note from Harry. "And that brings us to end of Second Year, Harry sent this for all of you," she handed it across to Remus this time.

He slit the envelope open and read aloud,

_Dear everyone, _

_I know I haven't written anything for this entire story but it seemed to explain itself. There isn't much I can say that I haven't already in the previous ones. I hope you enjoyed hearing about my early marauding skills. I get better too, I had some really good teachers. Don't worry Mum, I don't cause much mayhem...well I do in a way but I swear I had the best of intentions most of the time. You also heard about my adventure into the chamber itself. My reasons for going are the same as when I went after the Stone. It was the right thing to do. Ginny was in trouble, I don't know what Hermione has told you about her but there is nothing that could possibly make me regret my decision to rescue her. Not then, not now, not ever. You'll be hearing a lot more from me in the next story but I just wanted to say I love you again, and remember in this time there is nothing you could've done for me but now you have that chance to change things. Don't feel bad for what you hear, just think of it as all the stuff you know you are going to save me from. _

_Love, _

_Harry_


	10. Sleepless Night

Sleepless Night

**A/N: Hey guys, here is the last chapter before third year. I'll be totally honest and say I'm going to take my time with POA because it is so big for the marauders and I don't want to screw up. That being said, I hope that - in between school and some other projects i have - I should have the next chapter up by maybe the end of February but more likely the beginning or middle of March. Wish me luck and as usual ENJOY R&R PLZ! **

There were smiles all across the room. Hermione closed her notes for the last time for the day. She looked around at her companions all of whom were caught in that limbo between joy and exhaustion.

Lily yawned, "I think we should head to bed now." The rest nodded wearily and trouped silently upstairs. Hermione went to her room, Lily and James to their own, and Sirius and Remus were sharing the second guest room.

_Hermione's room_

Hermione sat down on the bed and rubbed her eyes. She braced her elbows on her knees and let her head fall forward, it had been a very long day. She turned her gaze to the third year notes that lay innocently on the dresser. Tomorrow would be hell, for herself and the marauders, thinking about the discussions she had had with James and Remus made her insides churn. She grabbed her beaded bag from the bedside table and pulled out her album. She brought out that picture of her and her boys after Harry's first match and stared at it for a long moment. She tried to put herself in the marauders' position, how would she feel if one her boys betrayed them the way Pettigrew had done. She knew how it felt when Ron left them but she didn't think that could even compare to how it would have if he had purposely brought about Ginny and Harry's death and condemned their son to a life of misery. Hermione wondered whose place she would take in that scenario. Would she be Sirius? Completely torn apart because she felt she was personally at fault and ready to kill Ron in revenge. What about Remus? The bystander of sorts, lost all her friends, and believed the remaining one was a traitor and a murderer. Perhaps a combination of both? Hermione sighed and shook her head, the worlds of Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were about to be shaken up like they wouldn't believe and she was the one who had to do it. Chanting it was necessary in her head didn't help, in a few hours she would have to give them the awful truth. It was weird in a way, she had had no qualms about discussing them dying but this was sending chills down her spine. Maybe, she thought, it was because the deaths could be changed but Pettigrew couldn't be saved. He was already the spy, there was nothing in their power to fix this. Hermione lay down on her bed and switched off the lamp. She closed her eyes, willing the exhaustion to take over but she knew sleep would be scarce tonight.

_James and Lily's Room_

Lily fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow but James lay awake, staring at the darkened ceiling. Mya's hints at what was in store for them tomorrow all seemed to not bode well for him. He was tempted, being a marauder, to nick the notes from the girl but he stopped himself. That wouldn't be fair to the others and he'd probably need Mya to really understand them anyway so it would have been pointless. James rolled on his side, his bedside table had a picture of the marauders during their graduation from Hogwarts. He did not know what became of Remus or Peter but Sirius was going to be condemned to Azkaban. That alone shook his core. He turned over to the other side, no longer able to look at the picture anymore.

"James?"

James raised his head, "Lily love, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok," Lily whispered. She moved to face her husband and caress his cheek, "I know you're worried about him."

James wasn't remotely surprised that his wife knew, "Lily he was sent to Azkaban for revenge. He may be rash but he doesn't do that, he wouldn't do that unless..."

"Unless he sought revenge for us?" Lily supplied and James nodded painfully.

Lily sat up, "I've thought about that too, it does seem that way. I overheard Mya talking to Remus when you guys were upstairs. She said he had good reason to do what he did."

Now James sat up, "Okay, but it would have to be big for him then, I mean he even left Harry." James looked down,

Lily shook her head, "I agree it had to be big but remember Hermione said in the beginning they were a lot of reasons that Harry had to go to my sister. I don't think Sirius was the main one, in fact what if it was the other way around?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. If we died all Sirius would have is Harry, Remus, and Peter. Let's count out Remus and Peter because we don't know what happened to them so that leaves Harry. Now Sirius is told Harry has to go to live with my sister, then what would stop him?"

"Nothing to lose..." James murmured and Lily nodded. James rubbed his face, "it's a plausible idea but why does it still feel like we're missing something really obvious?"

"Because we don't know the whole story love," Lily leaned on her husband's shoulder. "But we will tomorrow so let's get some sleep." The couple kissed and settled back into bed although one pair of eyes remained open for a while before closing futilely.

_Sirius and Remus's Room _

_Remus POV_

Remus lay on the bed having been bullied by Sirius into taking it (the full moon was a few days ago). He tried not to toss and turn on the squeaky bed lest he wake Sirius but he simply could not sleep. Hermione had a soft, sweet tone but her words were like a harsh curse in his mind. Logically, he knew the girl couldn't just come out and tell them everything without giving them the back story but the hints she did drop were like drops of water to a man dying of thirst. He wanted - no - needed more than that. That nasty niggling thought that had been around for while in the back his head came out. _What if Sirius is the spy?_ NO that was impossible, Sirius was a good man and friend. _Good people don't go to Azkaban, you have to be bad and that too do something bad._ That is true yet no one knows what he did. _Hermione does, if it wasn't so bad why would she hide it?_ Because they needed to know everything else that had happened first._ She said he went looking for revenge so he must have followed through on it. He must've at least hurt someone if not killed. How else do you land in Azkaban? That doesn't sound like a good man. _Hermione knew everything, why would she trust him with this information is he was the spy? _Maybe she is hoping to change him too._ That means there is a chance for him so he can't be all bad, Remus ended this internal debate forcefully. He pushed those darker thoughts back, and focused on that. He thumped his pillow and resolutely closed his eyes, waiting for sleep that would never come. Sirius had a chance if nothing else and Remus would give him that.

_Sirius POV_

Sirius lay on the floor wide awake. He could hear Remus fix his pillow but he couldn't hear those telltale snores that normally accompanied his lupine friend's slumber so he must be awake too. That didn't really surprise him, tomorrow the proverbial axe would drop. He had seen the almost fearful look in Hermione's eyes and heard it in her voice when she spoke about it . He didn't need to be a Seer to know all hell was going to break loose. His friends had spoken to Hermione behind his back about it. He had caught the expression on Remus's face when he came in with James. Revenge, he went looking for revenge. It had to be for the murders of Lily and James but who? and why? Why not let the ministry deal with them? He knew when he found out who was resposible for the deaths of his friends he would be furious but enough to try and hurt them. Normally that sort of thing would have made his mother proud and disgusted himself. Was it because there was no proof? But there is always Veritaserum. What about it was so personal th- Sirius's blood froze, it was _personal_. His eyes flickered to the bed. He had had suspicions about Remus being the spy for some time now. He normally chalked it up to war paranoia but now... What if Remus sold out Lily and James to Voldemort. That would definitely make him angry enough to hurt his school mate. They all trusted and love each other, they were more than family. If someone broke that bond the way Hermione described he certainly would be out for blood. Then again Remus trusted them more than anyone else too. He had trusted them enough to tell them about his condition and to keep his secret. But at the same time, Voldemort was promising a better tomorrow for werewolves. But Remus knew that was bullshit. Besides he wouldn't be here, in the most secret of all meetings, if he was a spy. So what was it then? Hejust wished he knew what happened. _Well wish no more Sirius, you'll find out tomorrow, _he thought derisively before shutting his eyes praying for what little sleep could come to him.


	11. A Close Call and Third Year Part 1

A Close Call - Third Year Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys, third year is here. I wanna take this time to thank everyone who has supported the story thus far. Your reviews have been great - keep 'em coming. I really want to hear your feedback. Now without further ado, let's get to the story. As usual R&R PLZ! **

Hermione slowly rose through the fog of her uneasy sleep. She wasn't even sure she could call it that, she certainly was not rested. Nonetheless she got up and went to her bathroom to get ready for the day. She dressed in jeans and a light cotton t-shirt, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She picked up the third year folder slowly, rather than just paper she felt like she held the fates of five people in her hands. She didn't know who else was up so she tucked the folder under her arm and quietly padded down the stairs into the kitchen. She was shocked to see Sirius already there with a cup of coffee.

"Morning Mya," Sirius smiled at her but dropped it rather quickly.

"Morning Sirius," Hermione tried to force as much enthusiasm into her voice. "Sleep well?"

"Not really, I was too keyed up for today," Sirius fingered the cup's handle.

Hermione laid a hand on his upper back, "It'll be hard but you have your friends with you." Sirius looked at her for a long moment then nodded. He poured her some coffee and they stood there, drinking silence. Footsteps from above broke their reverie.

"Mya? Sirius?" Lily called.

"Down here!" they answered in unision.

Lily appeared in the kitchen in shorts and a large shirt, rolling her hair into a messy bun. "There you are, let's get started with breakfast. The professors will be here in a couple hours." With a wave of her wand, the eggs cracked themselves into a bowl, the bread buttered itself, more coffee was made, and bacon was frying in the pan. Hermione and Sirius set the table in silence, occasionally glancing at each other. Hermione could tell that Sirius was still brooding over what she was to tell them today. As much as she wanted him to stop the truth was she didn't blame him at all. Remus had just joined them when there was a knock at the front door.

"I wonder who would be knocking at the door?" wondered aloud Lily. She tucked her wand into the back of her shorts and cautiously went down the hall. The threesome in kitchen stayed quiet, listening in as Lily answered. Dread coursed through Hermione's veins when Lily said joyfully, "Peter!" The marauders watched in confusion as Hermione sprung into near silent action, placing a Disillusionment charm on herself and creeping into the hall. She saw Lily let in short plump man with straw yellow hair. Hermione felt herself become sick when she saw Lily bend down to peck his cheek. She stalked up the stairs right before James was going to go down with Harry.

She immediately grabbed him and hauled him to the side. "James it's me!" she hissed before he could yell.

"Mya? Why the hell are you disillusioned?"

"Peter," she spat out unable to keep the venom out of her voice, "cannot be allowed to see me or even know that I am here. Tell Lily not to worry about breakfast for me and make sure no one says anything about what happened yesterday. He must leave before the professors arrive; I can't allow any inkling of what's going on to reach outside this house. Make up some excuse to get him out. Sirius and Remus said they were going to go back home for more clothes right? Well use it as a ruse to make Peter think that you're all leaving. He cannot be here James, do you understand?"

James's brow was furrowed and his mouth turned down, "Why?"

"I'll explain later, just go take care of it," Hermione pled with him.

"Okay," his eyes told her she would be explaining later. He fixed Harry in his arms and went down the stairs, glancing back up to where she stood before going to breakfast. Hermione sighed, everything they needed to know but would never want to hear was in her notes. Her head snapped up, full blown panic erupted in her stomach, her notes were in the kitchen! She left them on the counter when she was having coffee with Sirius. How could she have been so careless?! There was nothing for it, she couldn't take the chance of that rat seeing them. She went back down slowly, one step at a time. She moved as quietly as possible right up to the entrance to the kitchen. She peeked in and saw everyone seated at the table. There was a kind of tension about Remus, Sirius, Lily that told Hermione James had relayed her message. The rat sat with his back to her, she felt another stab of revulsion as he mussed Harry's hair and tickled the infant. Muttering expletives under her breath, she scanned the room quickly spotting her notes. Taking unnecessary precaution, she crawled on her hands and knees until she was behind the kitchen island. The problem now was that there no way to retrieve them without the rat seeing.

As if on cue Lily asked, "Anyone for more eggs?"

"Yes please Lily," god how his voice grated her nerves, the pathetic git.

"Anyone else?" There was a lot of mumbling and she could just imagine Lily rolling her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." Hermione waited until Lily was at the stove, blocking the rat's view before accioing her notes. Lily saw it and looked around. She surreptitiously pulled out a plate and filled it, another quick glance and she crouched down setting the plate and a glass of orange juice on the floor. Lily whispered, "You've got them really worked up, first Sirius now Peter? They're planning on demanding answers after Sirius and Remus come back. I won't pretend to know exactly what's going on but if this is headed in the direction I think it is, please be gentle when you break it to them." The red-head straightened up and returned to the table.

Hermione ate her food quickly and quietly, she mulled over Lily's words. In hindsight she could have been much smoother but she was caught off-guard. Well there was nothing she could do now but deal with Marauders after this little drama. A chair scraped across the floor and Hermione peeked over the island and saw Sirius standing.

"I guess we should get going huh Moon? What about you Pete?" he asked loudly and dramatically. Mya wanted bang her head against the countertop, way to be subtle Padfoot.

"I guess if you guys are going, I should too," the rat got up. They all went to the fireplace, Hermione followed. Sirius and Remus shared significant dark looks before grabbing some floo powder and disappearing in separate flashes of green flames. Peter stepped up and took some powder.

"Thanks for coming by anyway Wormtail," James gave him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No problem, I'll come back another time." Wormtail tossed the powder into fire and with a flash he was gone too.

"Okay Mya," yelled James, "you can come out now."

Despite using her nickname, Hermione could feel the tension rolling off of James. The coward in her wanted to stay disillusioned but she knew she had to explain herself. With a resigned sigh, she lifted the charm and met James's upset eyes. "I know I have some explaining to do -"

"You have a damn sight more than just some explaining," James crossed his arms.

Hermione felt the urge to cry, "You have to believe me, I really wish I could just tell you everything but it's complicated and twisted."

James started to pace the floor before stopping in front of her, "So when the hell do you plan on telling us about Peter?"

"Today," Hermione responded immediately. "Third year answers everything I swear and if you have more questions afterwards I will answer them within reason."

"Within reason," muttered James pacing again. A few tears slipped down Mya's face and that's when Lily, who had been holding Harry off to the side, stepped in.

She tried to calm her husband down, "James you can't blame her. She's only here to help. You're forgetting Mya gave up her world as she knew it to come and save us."

James seemed to deflate a little, "But Lil-"

"No buts," Lily said fimly. "Let's just settle down and hear Hermione out."

James huffed, "Fine." Just then the fireplace sprang to life, Remus and Sirius came out holding rucksacks. Sirius turned to Hermione and opened his mouth to speak but Lily cut him off -

"No badgering Hermione, she just told James and I that third year will tell us everything including what just happened with Wormtail so let it go until then." They snapped their jaws shut and nodded. There was another flash of flame and the professors appeared.

Dumbledore took in everyone's expressions, "As I understand it, you completed second year last night and now want to begin third year correct?" There was a dull 'yes sir'. "Good. I gather that this will be an emotionally wearing on you but let us not cry over milk that hasn't been spilt. Shall we begin?"

With some affirmitive sounds, they settled into their spots and looked at Hermione expectantly. She ran a hand over the cover before opening it, "Third year begins with Dursleys. Harry did get into some trouble with them for giving us their phone number. Our friend Ron called and totally messed things up in that sense by practically screaming into the phone. But on the upside, Hedwig was allowed out and he was doing his homework. Admittedly he had to pick the lock on the cupboard to get his books, do it at midnight, and hide it under his floorboards."

"Better than nothing," Lily muttered. Her son's education was very important to her.

"On his birthday, myself, Ron, and Hagrid sent him presents. Hagrid got him a biting book but more on that later, I sent him a broomstick servicing kit, and Ron sent him a sneakoscope along with clipping about his family winning the lottery and going away to Egypt."

"Well that is good for Arthur, his family deserves it," Lily said kindly.

Hermione nodded, "Then the Hogwarts owl arrived with the permission slip for Hogsmeade."

"Oh no," Sirius groaned, "There is no way the Dursleys would sign it." The animagus was dying a little on the inside; if he was there he would've signed it in a heartbeat.

"Well the next day he went to ask them and was told that Vernon's sister Marge was coming to stay with them for a week. She absolutely hated Harry, even more than the Dursleys in some ways. It turned out that his uncle told his sister that Harry was attending some school for criminal boys. So Harry cut a deal with Vernon, if he - Harry - played along with Vernon's ruse and behaved, then Dursley would have to sign the permission slip. But it was hard deal because Marge was more...vocal about her dislike. Nonetheless Harry managed to keep his temper until the last night. Marge got a little drunk and started talking about you." Hermione gestured towards Lily and James who looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"The gist of it is Harry was the way he was because of bad blood. You James were an unemployed drunk and something was off about Lily, like an oddball who had passed her deficiency on to her son." This was met with an explosion of protest on all sides of the room.

"That wretch!" roared Sirius.

"How dare she make such accusations!" McGonagall demanded furiously.

"What an awful excuse for a woman," Remus made a disgusted expression.

Lily and James were standing up for each other -

"James is NOT a drunk, who the hell does she think she is?!"

"Lily is far better than they could ever hope to be!"

"Alright, alright," called Hermione over the noise, "I know it's hard to hear but we need to get through this. Besides you might want to save those tempers for later," Hermione muttered that last bit to herself not noticing Remus, James, and Sirius's heads snapping up. "Now obviously Harry became as furious as you and lost control and performed some accidental magic. He caused Marge to expand to a huge size, to the point where she was floating on the ceiling and eventually flying out the door. Harry was still enraged so he got his stuff together and ran away from his aunt and uncle's."

"I don't like him leaving like that but I get it," murmured Sirius. His best friends looked at him in sympathy.

"He came to a fork in the road before realizing he had nowhere to go. Ron was in Egypt, I was in France, and he couldn't perform magic because he wasn't sure what was going to happen after what happened to his aunt. He sat there on the curb for a little while trying to figure out what to do when he saw something in the shadows." Hermione inwardly smiled, this was favourite moment between Harry and Sirius. They had laughed about it a lot in fifth year especially when Harry revealed to his godfather that he thought the dog following him around was an omen of death. "It was big and furry with pale eyes." She watched as the marauders and Lily unanimously glance at Sirius who looked almost scared to hope. "Harry rose his wand to see it better but also accidentally flagged the knight bus causing him to fall backwards. He tried to see if it was still there but in between the bus coming and him nearly getting run over, the dog vanished." Hermione sent Sirius a half smile. Sirius swallowed, that was him but why didn't he approach Harry? Wait wasn't he supposed to be in Azkaban? Was he released? Sirius gestured to keep going.

Hermione understood, "On the knight bus he met the conductor Stan Shunpike. Stan was reading the daily prophet and Harry recognized a man on the front page that had been on muggle news warning the public."

"Who could that possibly be?" Remus asked.

"Yeah they would have to be bad to be such a danger," James commented to general agreement.

Hermione steeled herself, she had to take a few calming breaths. She did not want to do this at all! "It was Sirius." The room went deadly silent. Sirius went as pale as a sheet. It felt like he had been hit over the head.

Remus's jaw clenched and unclenched, his fingers flexed dangerously and low growl rumbled through him. "What happened Mya?" he hissed.

"He broke out of Azkaban," Hermione said in a quiet voice. She knew that was not what they were asking for.

James stood up, "What were the charges?"

Hermione sighed, "The story was that he murdered thirteen people with a single curse. Twelve muggles and one wizard." Lily set Harry down to bury her head in her arms.

"What the hell!" James yelled. "What exactly were you taking revenge for Sirius?"

"How the bloody hell do I know?!" Sirius shouted back. "It hasn't happened yet. At first I thought I would be taking revenge for you but why I blew away thirteen people, including twelve innocent muggles, is beyond me."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked before he could stop himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius demanded. Remus said nothing while his friend continued to glare at him.

The professors said nothing but their faces were grim to say the least. Dumbledore turned to Hermione, "Perhaps we should move on Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded, "Harry questioned Stan and learned all about Sirius. Harry then asked to be taken to the Leaky Cauldron where he met the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge again. Fudge said they had found Marge and set her right. He didn't punish Harry but warned him about going off his own when there was -" the girl shook her head disparagingly "a killer on the loose." Sirius let his head hang further down. "However he got the feeling there was more to it than just his general safety but didn't push it. He stayed at the Cauldron for the rest of the holidays where he met Ron and I. Ron's rat Scabbers wasn't feeling well so we took him to the menagerie for some medicine and I also wanted to buy myself an owl. Once we got inside Ron was attacked by this huge ginger cat named Crookshanks. They got him off and the woman prescribed Scabbers some tonic while I bought the cat." Hermione smiled a little, how she loved her cat, she already missed when he would come curl up next to her while she was reading or doing homework. "At any rate, the entire Weasley family and myself were staying at the inn too. Arthur said the Ministry was providing cars for us to get to King's Cross station. He tried to say it was favour but Harry didn't totally buy it."

Lily raised her head, "They think Harry is danger because of Sirius." She stated flatly. No one knew how to respond to this then –

"Never," Sirius voice cut the air, "I don't care what I have done or for what reason. I would never ever hurt Harry. I love him and there is nothing in this world that would change that." Hermione saw Dumbledore nod almost imperceptibly.

The time traveler plowed on, "The night before we were set to leave, Ron had left the rat tonic at the bar so Harry volunteered to go get it for him. But when he went down the stairs he overheard Arthur and Molly arguing. They were debating on whether or not to tell Harry that he was thought to be Sirius's target. According to Arthur, the night Sirius escaped he was muttering in his sleep 'he's at Hogwarts' over and over. They thought that Sirius was a big supporter of Voldemort who had lost everything the night Harry destroyed him so he was coming to get Harry in retaliation."

"Revenge seems to be a common theme for you mate," James commented with dark humor.

"Wouldn't Mum be proud," Sirius replied with same tone. "Hell I killed twelve muggles, she might actually put me back on the family tree."

"We all know how much you'd love that," Remus pitched in.

"The next day Arthur tried to tell Harry everything but of course he already knew. Arthur then made Harry promise not to go looking for Sirius no matter what else he may hear."

"What else is there to hear?" asked Remus incredulously.

"A lot," Hermione said shortly, "So we boarded the train but couldn't find a compartment. Eventually we found one even though it had one person asleep inside. It was an adult so we figured that this was our new defense teacher."

"Who did I hire now?" Dumbledore queried.

"Well like I said he was asleep but his suitcase did have his name on it…" Hermione trailed off delicately.

"Well then tell us Mya," Lily urged.

"R.J. Lupin," Hermione smirked as the room went pin drop silent again. Remus wore a dumbfounded expression. Sirius and James, once they had recovered from their own shock, started to cheer.

"Well done Remus," Lily got up and hugged him.

"It's Professor Mooney," crowed the other two.

"Oh gods no," Remus groaned, "if I become a professor this time, you will NOT call me Professor Mooney. I know you'll make sure the students do it too."

"Aw come on Moons," James pouted.

"No! Although I'm worried that I might hurt the kids," his friends sighed exasperatedly at this.

"Really Remus, do you think Dumbledore would employ someone who would endanger the children?" asked McGonagall.

"I must say Mr. Lupin I do approve of the appointment," Dumbledore commented, "With the right precautions, I don't see why not. In fact I wouldn't mind cutting out the middle men and hiring you for this coming term, if circumstances permit of course."

"That's a fantastic idea professor," Lily gushed. Remus looked at a loss for what to say.

Hermione laughed, "Well I think the students would approve too but more on that later. While we were on the train Harry filled us in on everything then Malfoy came in. He taunted Harry about wanting revenge if he was him but when Harry asked what he was talking about Malfoy said nothing."

"Of course he wouldn't," Sirius glowered, "he's trying to bait Harry."

"Then he made fun of Ron because of the lottery and Ron being poor and they were about to get into a duel when Malfoy noticed our professor asleep right there. Convenient actually," Hermione turned to look at Remus, "literally the second before the boys were about to curse each other a _sleeping_ man turns over with a particularly loud snore." Remus smirked half-heartedly.

"Subtle Mooney," James snickered.

"Well it worked. Draco left but more trouble was to come."

"You haven't even left the train yet," McGonagall muttered.

"About three quarters into the journey the train stopped and something came aboard. The lights went out and it became very cold. We heard noises then Ginny and Neville came running our compartment. It was then Professor Lupin _woke up_ but before he could go investigate that thing came in."

"What thing?" Lily demanded.

"It was a dementor," Hermione shuddered. "It affected Harry more than the rest of us. It made him hear the sound of Lily's scream and Voldemort's laugh right before he killed her. Then he passed out." Lily immediately grabbed Harry and James put his arms around them.

Remus had turned green, "He laughed?" The question spoke volumes.

"Albus how could you allow those creatures near the students?" McGonagall asked astonished.

Before Dumbledore could respond Hermione cut in, "No professor, the Headmaster was very clear about his dislike of them being near the school and its students but given the current state of things, the ministry felt they were a necessary precaution."

"Me again," Sirius looked absolutely revolted, "I'm the reason Harry has to relive the very worst thing to ever happen to him. I'm sure he came into contact with the dementors again too, and the recollections only get worse. All I've done for him is made his life miserable."

"Sirius I am only going to say this once," Hermione warned severely, "You cannot blame yourself for everything that happens especially since you haven't done anything as yet. But as far as the dementors are concerned, believe it or not, it's actually a good thing he deals with them now." Sirius just shrugged despondently. Hermione's eyes narrowed while she continued with the story, "As I was saying Harry passed out for some time but we woke him up. He claimed he heard screaming but no one on the train was." Lily shuddered. "Professor Lupin gave us all some chocolate then left to talk to the driver and send word to castle about Harry."

James snorted softly, "Professor Lupin," he looked at Sirius who gave a half-hearted laugh.

"We got to the castle where Harry was cleared by Madam Pomfrey and I had a meeting with Professor McGonagall about some school stuff. During the feast, Professor Dumbledore explained that the dementors had been searching the train for Sirius and would be stationed at the entrances to the grounds until further notice. He introduced Professor Lupin and announced that Hagrid had become the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Hagrid must have been thrilled," Lily smiled.

"Oh he was, he was the one who chose that biting book for us," Hermione shook her head fondly. "Then it was time for classes to begin. One of our new classes was divination taught by Sybil Trelawney. We were doing tea leaves and when it was Harry's turn she told him it was the grim."

"The grim? As in the omen of death?" James asked.

"Really Potter, don't tell me you honestly believe that rubbish?" McGonagall scoffed.

"Well Harry kind of bought into it, after all he did seem a grim-like dog the night he ran away," Hermione giggled followed Lily when she caught on.

"He thought Paddy was the grim," James cracked, Remus and Sirius sniggered.

"And why would he think that Mr. Potter? What does the dog have to do with Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked delicately. The Marauders froze, they had forgotten no one else in the room knew about their animagi forms other than Lily and clearly Hermione.

"Ummm," James looked at his friends panicked. "The thing is professor, you see -"

"I will be addressing that as well," Hermione jumped in, "it is an integral part of the story."

"Alright then," Albus looked faintly amused. Apparently they had stumbled on some more Marauder antics that were never discovered.

"Of course Professor McGonagall tried to set him straight but he still thought about that dog. Next was Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid decided to show us Hippogriffs for our first lesson."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Lily said cautiously.

Hermione nodded, "They were pretty good. Harry volunteered to demonstrate how to approach one and actually got to fly one named Buckbeak."

"I know that creature," Albus smiled, "He is quite young now, Hagrid is extremely fond of him."

"And the rest of us will be the same soon," Hermione responded. "Unfortunately Malfoy got Buckbeak next and insulted him."

"You never insult a hippogriff," Remus gasped.

"Surely Hagrid explained that," said James.

"He did. But Malfoy was too busy talking to his friends to hear him and that cost him a huge gash on his arm. Hagrid took him straight to the hospital wing but his father was furious. Lucius went to the board of governors and complained."

"Oh poor Hagrid," Lily sighed.

"We'll come back to that. It was time for our first defense lesson!" Hermione beamed. The marauders and Lily perked up. "Professor -"

"Call him Mooney please Mya!" Sirius pled.

James joined in, "Yes please do, Mya!"

"Oh Mya, please don't," Remus groaned.

Hermione brightly replied, "Okay," two out of three Marauders cheered. "So Professor Lu – oops sorry Professor Mooney decided the first day was going to be practical. He took us to the staff room where we ran into Peeves trying to jam gum in the keyhole. When Peeves saw our new professor he started singing 'looney loopy lupin', I suppose there's a story?"

Sirius smiled for the first time in a while, "Let's just say it was an accident that involved a jelly legs curse, a confundus, and a very unfortunate werewolf." Remus mouthed 'thanks' to him.

"Well that probably explains why Professor Mooney charmed the gum up Peeves's nose." Everyone, professors included, laughed at that.

"You still got it Mooney," James high-fived his friend.

"Oh it gets better." Hermione couldn't wait for to tell them about this. If this didn't cheer Sirius up, nothing would. "Inside the staff room was Snape and -"

"OH NO NOT AGAIN!" The marauders clapped their hands over their ears. Lily shook her head with a broad grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Calm down you lot! He was alone and he was decent." They uncovered their ears slowly as if afraid Hermione was about to take it back.

"Better safe than sorry after what a certain time traveler said," James glowered at Hermione who sighed.

"Do you want to hear what Remus did or not?" They nodded enthusiastically, "Good then let me talk. Snape didn't stay to watch the lesson but he made a few jabs at Neville before he left."

"That's not fair, that is another teacher's class," Lily frowned.

"For which the punishment was royal let me tell you. So the topic was boggarts. Professor Mooney – sorry Remus but you'll know why you really deserve the title after this – had found one and locked it in a spare wardrobe and called on Neville to ask him what scared him the very most. It was Snape and trust me Neville had good reason. Then Professor Mooney asked about the kind of clothes Neville's gran wore and if he could picture them clearly in his mind."

"OH LORD REMUS," Lily rolled in her seat, catching on before the marauders and laughing like a loon. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked like they too were having a hard time keeping straight faces, McGonagall actually giggled before coughing.

"Someone want to clue us in?" James asked.

"Well like I said the topic was boggarts and as we all know the only thing that finishes a boggart is laughter so he taught us the 'Riddikulus' charm and told Neville all he to do was picture his gran's clothes and boggart Snape would be forced to wear them."

The Marauders burst out laughing, Remus rubbed his forehead, a hint of a self-satisfied smile on his face, "May I ask if it worked and what clothes were they?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course it worked you were the one teaching us, and the clothes consisted of a full length green dress, fox fur scarf, a bright red handbag, and a stuffed vulture topped hat to complete the look."

Remus smirked, "That's what he gets for ragging on my student in my class." Then as if his words caught up with him he looked at the other two, "I guess you were right, Professor Mooney is an apt. I suppose there was something about being back at Hogwarts that brought it out in me. Throw in Snape and all I'm missing is my best mates." The smiles on the three men's faces slowly faded away. Remus stared at the ground, "Playing pranks just wouldn't be the same without you, nothing would be. So many memories…"

"But that's where your friends live on Mr. Lupin," said Albus, "In your heart and memories, just as you remember them."

"You'll have us this time Remus," Lily promised. "Come hell or high water we will find a way to fix this."

"So what happened with Harry's turn Mya?" James asked in a transparent attempt to change the subject.

"Well he couldn't figure out what scared him the most. Obviously he thought of Voldemort but then he remembered the dementor."

"The only thing you have to fear is fear itself," Dumbledore quoted.

Hermione bobbed her head once, "But when the boggart got to him, Professor Mooney interrupted and had Neville finish it off."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"No doubt I thought of Voldemort too," Remus answered. "Although I can't think of anything that could make a dementor amusing."

"Make the robe fall off to reveal a pair of god-awful underwear?" Sirius suggested. Everyone couldn't hold back a snort at that.

Dumbledore chuckled, "That might actually work Mr. Black."

"Too bad Harry didn't think of that, it would have made for great end of the lesson especially after the train search. As it was, Harry was concerned that Mooney thought he couldn't handle it. On Halloween during the Hogsmeade visit – remember Harry couldn't go – he had tea with Remus and he told him that he had assumed it would take the form of Lord Voldemort. Then Snape came in with Mooney's potion and Harry left not much later."

"Wait doesn't Remus tell him about being my best mate?" James frowned.

"What about me?" Sirius whined.

"Pads you're my best mate too but I know you can see why Remus may not be inclined to speak about you, let alone reveal to Harry that we were friends."

"Yeah I guess," Sirius conceded.

"Remus doesn't tell Harry that for a long while James. I don't know why but that's how it worked out," Hermione said while turning a page, "At the feast, Ron and I gave Harry all the sweets we could carry and discussed the potion and what it could be for. But as we were heading up to the tower we saw the Fat Lady was gone and her painting had been slashed."

"Who would do that?" McGonagall asked astounded but everyone, including her, had pretty much guessed the answer.

"It was Sirius," Hermione sighed, "according to the Fat Lady he got mad when she wouldn't let him into the tower and shredded her portrait in a rage."

"Maybe I really have gone mad," Sirius muttered lowly.

"I just can't believe you got past the dementors again mate,' James commented. "First breaking _out_ of Azkaban now you're breaking _into_ Hogwarts. It's like there is nothing that could hold you back."

"But from what though?" Sirius asked somberly.

Hermione sighed, "You'll see. So all the students spent the night in the Great Hall while the school was being searched but they found nothing. Sirius had vanished and security was amped up. Soon it was time for Quidditch season to begin. One day Harry was just a little late for defense class because of practice."

"Aw don't worry Har," James tickled the baby, "Professor Mooney would be mad at you."

"Professor Mooney no but Professor Snape yes," Hermione sighed remembering the day clearly, "Remus was _off sick_ so he was covering the class and deducted points from Harry. Then he decided to skip ahead on the lesson plan and teach us about werewolves."

"He didn't," Remus growled. James and Sirius scowled.

"Well I tried to correct him but he took points from me then when the lesson began he used every available chance to make Remus look bad. He called me an insufferable know-it-all for answering a question out of turn and gave Ron detention for standing up for me. He capped the whole thing off by assigning a huge essay on werewolves with particular emphasis on how to identify them."

"That git," James said sourly.

"Don't worry about it, Professor Mooney cancelled the essay – even though I had already done it. Now let the Quidditch begin!" The marauders cheered. "Harry's first match was against supposed to be against Slytherin but there was so much rain so Malfoy played up his injury to get Hufflepuff to the play them instead."

"I guess they'd forgotten the reserves," James said derisively.

"Yeah must've slipped Snape's mind," Hermione agreed. "So the day of the match came and it was horrid. The rain was really coming down and visibility was terrible. There's no point in commentary because we couldn't even hear Lee over the thunder. Gryffindor managed a few goals but with his glasses Harry stood no chance of finding the snitch. That's where I came in; during a time out I put an Impervious charm on the glasses so that they would repel the water. According to Harry, Wood looked like he wanted to kiss me." Hermione laughed remembering his mania with Quidditch. "So they resumed play and the charm worked and Harry was able see everything including something in the stands. It was the Grim a.k.a. the dog from the night he ran away."

Lily got up and hugged Sirius. "You went to his match," she whispered in his ear, "Remus was probably still ill but at least someone was there when we couldn't be. I don't believe you want to hurt Harry so thank you Sirius for trying to be there for him even under extreme circumstances." Sirius returned the hug half-heartedly.

"You're welcome Lilyflower," Lily chuckled and went back to her spot. James just nodded and gave him a small smirk.

Hermione spoke again, "So Harry was staring at this dog when he suddenly colder than ever. A hoard of dementors had left their posts and come to the match. Well with the presence of so many of them, Harry passed out on his broom and fell almost fifty feet. Thankfully Professor Dumbledore saved him and sent the dementors back. When he regained consciousness later on the team tells him the other seeker Cedric Diggory had caught the snitch and his broom had been blown into the Whomping Willow."

"That was one rough match," Remus said hollowly.

"Lost the match and his broom in one clean stroke," Sirius shook his head.

Hermione turned another page and her eyes widened when she realized they had arrived at that dreaded part. More or less to stall even talking about it she gave them a note from Harry addressed to his parents, Remus, Sirius –

_Dear Everyone, _

_I know what you've been hearing about Sirius has been hard and Sirius I can sort of sympathize with you mate but you won't find out about that for a while. You're going to learn the other half of Sirius's story, more like the half of one side really because Sirius has yet to say his piece and he will eventually. Please don't jump to conclusions or buy into what you hear. I'd personally rather you didn't hear it at all but it is very important. Just remember he is there so he can be trusted. I love you all, SIRIUS INCLUDED, and you'll hear from me soon. _

_Love, _

_Harry _

"Mya," this was not sitting well with James, he glanced at the girl across from him. "What is this all about? What do people say Sirius did?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "Okay before I get into it, I'm going to say that we're going to take a break right after you hear this. I won't force you to listen to anymore until you're ready and -" Hermione steeled herself before saying, "I'd like you to put your wands on the table." She hated the precaution but she wouldn't take the chance. The marauders and Lily shared scared glances but complied. Sirius was the last person and Hermione got up and moved them away from the owners but they were still in plain sight. Hermione looked at each person as she returned to her seat. She picked up her notes and began – "Okay so after the episode with the dementors at the Quidditch match Harry spoke to Professor Mooney about having some extra lessons on how to defend himself against dementors to which Mooney agreed but it had to wait until after the holidays. In the meantime it was time for another Hogsmeade trip. Harry resigned himself to staying behind when he ran into the twins. Fred and George had bit of early festive cheer for him." Hermione was putting real enthusiasm into this. "They gave him a bit old parchment they had nicked from Filch in their first year."

"How does that count as festive cheer?" Lily asked.

"I think I know," James smiled wickedly.

"Well this was no ordinary parchment. One only had to tap it with their wand and say a certain phrase to reveal a very detailed map of the school." Hermione grinned, hoping to draw this happy moment for as long as possible.

"Yes another heirloom!" James cheered, Lily face-palmed. She knew all about the map and wasn't exactly jumping for Harry to get a hold of that but then again it was important to James. Just like the cloak she settled for just being happy Harry has something from his family. Remus smiled thinking of all the fun they had with that old map while Sirius, temporarily lifted from his musings, beamed. McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at each other but Dumbledore shrugged lightly. After all what was life without a little chaos?

"The map also detailed passages in and out of the school. Filch knew about four, one was caved in, one had the Whomping Willow planted over it so he had to use th-" Hermione's flicked over to professors then to the marauders, "he had to use this passage behind a statue nearby where Harry and twins were." The marauders subtly mimed toasting her. She bowed her head a little, "So Harry used it and surprised me and Ron at Honeydukes. I thought he should turn in the map because of Sirius but Ron pointed out that Hogsmeade was being regularly searched and the location of the passage wasn't really out in the open. I gave in and we toured Hogsmeade. Then we decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer and that's where things get bad." Hermione didn't need her notes for this; she remembered it like it was yesterday. She closed the folder and leant forward to rest her head on her hands as if she was in prayer. Maintaining this posture she said, "We were sitting at our table when Fudge, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, and Professor McGonagall came in. Harry went under the table and I levitated a Christmas tree over to hide us. But we could still hear everything they said. Madame Rosmerta brought their order and they invited her to sit with them and she accepted. They got on to the topic of Sirius and Rosmerta said she couldn't believe it since she had known you lot in school."

"Rosmerta was great," Sirius sighed.

"All of us had pet crushes on her at some point," Remus laughed once.

"You too?" Lily asked her husband nudging his side.

"Well dear you did break my heart so many times." James chuckled, "Rosmerta used to give me advice on how to get you to come around. She always said that if I really felt something for you then I shouldn't give up and one day you'd see it, either that or go on a date just to shut me up. Then she'd say she was rooting for the first one."

Lily smiled softly, "Is that why she gave us six rounds of butterbeer on the house when we went there on our first date?"

"Yup one for every year she and the rest of the school had to wait for us to get together. She told me later she wanted to do one for every time you turned me down but then she would've gone out of business." The room laughed but the solemn mood didn't quite lift.

Hermione looked up sadly, "Well Fudge told Rosmerta that she didn't know the worst of it. He asked Rosmerta if she remembered who Sirius's best friend was and obviously she said yes James. Well that's the first time Harry heard of that and shock didn't even cover it. It didn't help that he also found out Sirius was Harry's godfather at the same time."

"That must've been a blow to him," Lily grimaced.

"It gets worse. You see you guys weren't just randomly attacked by Voldemort; he targeted you specifically. A spy informed Dumbledore of this and he advised you to go into hiding using the Fidelius Charm. Professor Dumbledore offered to be your secret keeper himself but James insisted on it being Sirius. And – _according to the story_," she could not stress this enough and she waited for each of them acknowledge what she said before continuing, "a few days after the charm was performed, Sirius supposedly sold you to Voldemort. WAIT!" she yelled before anyone could open their mouths, "let me finish. They knew there was spy close to the Potters who had been passing information for a while so they assumed it was Sirius. Hagrid then told his bit about seeing Sirius the night the Potters died. He said that Sirius showed up white and shaking and Hagrid comforted him. He asked for Harry but Dumbledore's orders were for him to go to the Dursleys so he told Sirius no and he gave him his motorbike to take him there. They say Sirius tried to run but didn't get far because he ran into that -" Hermione stopped herself, "he ran into Peter. Peter, beside himself in grief, screamed for the whole street to hear that Sirius had betrayed Lily and James and tried to duel him but Sirius blasted him taking out twelve muggles as well. All they could find of Pettigrew was a finger. Fudge was one of the Ministry people on scene, he said it was awful and there was Sirius standing in the middle of a giant crater laughing even as he was being led away." Hermione looked around at the stony expressions, "we'll stop here."


	12. Nightmares Never Dreamt

Nightmares Never Dreamt

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying yourselves. Don't forget to review. I really do take opinions into account. On with the story…**

The silence in the room was suffocating. Hermione placed her notes on the table and went to stand by the wands, her own in hand. Lily didn't take her eyes off of her infant son as she said, "No one is going to try and hex anyone Mya."

"Was the laughing part true Mya?" Remus's voice was strained, "Did he really laugh?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes it was but -"

"YOU LAUGHED?!" Remus erupted. "Our best friend and his wife are dead, you just killed our other friend and twelve innocent people and you laughed? The same way that monster did right before he killed Lily!"

"Are you trying to say I'm like Voldemort?" Sirius looked at him outraged.

"More like his right-hand man and a spy," jaws dropped and both men stood up.

"Take that back!" growled Sirius.

"No, I had my doubts about you. It had to be someone close to the Lily and James but I overrode them. We've been friends for years, you wouldn't do that to us but I guess you decided to take the Black family tradition after all."

Sirius grabbed him by the collar and Lily quickly picked up Harry and took him upstairs while James stood on the sidelines ready to jump in. The professors also stood with wands at the ready. "What about you huh?" Sirius asked viciously, "How do we know it wasn't you? That's why you didn't want to tell Harry about all of us knowing each other, you didn't want to face him you coward. Probably feeling raw old Voldy didn't live long enough to make good on his promises."

Remus pushed him off and sneered, "So explain Wormtail then, if I was the spy then why wasn't I the one standing the crater?"

Sirius didn't even look phased, "More ass-covering. Imperious is more common than ever. Whether they convicted me or not, the heat is off you."

"So then why _were _you convicted Black, why didn't you plead Imperious at your trial?" Like it or not Sirius had no answer but Hermione did.

"He didn't get a trial," and they all swivelled their attention to her. "He was sent to Azkaban without one."

Remus cackled nastily, "I wonder if they got dear Bellatrix too, you might have had neighbouring cells. Too bad you're not allowed to share, you could've mourned your master together." Sirius snapped and punched Remus in the mouth and he responded with one to the side of the face. James immediately tried to intervene but neither even noticed. The werewolf growled, "Imperious or not, you sold them out, you're the reason they're dead. You as good as killed them regardless Black." Everyone knew he wasn't talking about the twelve muggles anymore.

"I would never," Sirius vehemently declared but his voice quavered.

"Clearly you would," they made to fight again and James was forced to literally get in the middle of them, pushed them apart by the chest.

"Stop it, the both of you." Lily came back and was hanging by the entrance, tears in her eyes.

"James how can you defend him?" Remus demanded. "If Hermione didn't come and warn us you, your wife, and one of your best friends would be dead in few short months. Thanks to him, your child would have to go to a neglectful home and be miserable for years!"

James looked at Remus dead in the eye, "I'm well aware of what this means but that same child sent me a letter asking that I not jump to conclusions until I hear the whole story. I'm going to do just that."

"You're siding with him?" Remus asked disgusted.

"I'm siding with my son," James replied with an air of finality. Remus made a noise and ran out of the room. They could hear the front door slam, Hermione audibly choked back a sob, and silence reigned again. Sirius was staring at the space he had occupied, breathing heavily.

"He was right," Sirius whispered brokenly. Lily stepped forward to touch him but her moved away from her, "No Lily, whether or not I was forced, I am the reason you'd be dead in less than six months. I'm sorry I ju – I can't -" Sirius left too but he went through to the backyard. James flung his arms in the air and left to go upstairs. The second slam of the back door reverberated through Hermione who had to grab the wall to stop herself from crumbling to the ground. _If Hermione didn't come and warm us…_ guilt gnawed at her gut, she was the one who started all of this. She tried to remember there was more of the story but she had just watched men who in her time, were the best of friends, physically fight and insult each other.

"Mya…" Lily's voice came through her haze and she raised her red-rimmed eyes to meet Lily's. "Please don't blame yourself, you had to tell them."

"We have to talk to them," Hermione pulled herself together and the other woman nodded. "I think I should speak to Sirius."

"I'll talk to James," Lily said softly glancing at the front, "but what about Remus?"

"I shall have a word with him," Dumbledore stepped in. McGonagall wanted to go with him.

"Wait," Hermione went back to her notes and pulled out three letters, one for each marauder, from Harry, "Harry sent these. He addressed them separately, probably figured it was easier." She handed them out and they went to have a word with the friends.

Remus paced the front yard furiously muttering to himself. "Remus," Dumbledore called out and the werewolf stopped to look at his former professors.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall," he answered lifelessly.

Dumbledore walked over, "I know how you feel," Remus didn't say anything and Dumbledore sighed. "You may not believe this but I am something of an expert on befriending the wrong people and the disastrous effects it can have. You're looking for reasons, signs that should've tipped you off but didn't."

Remus heaved a sigh, "Yes I am, I keep thinking how did I not see it?"

"How could I have been so stupid? How could I be so blind? Just how? How is a powerful word Remus, it suggests that there is answer to everything. Remus, you trusted your friend plain and simple. You didn't see the signs not because of any impairment but because when you accept someone as friend you accept them as they are, so things that could signal danger you accept because you believed in them. But have you really come up with anything that makes you doubt Sirius?"

Remus made a face and grudgingly said, "No but I have a hard time believing there could another side to this despite what Harry said. I mean he could've forgiven him."

"Forgiven the man who sold out his parents?" McGonagall's mouth thinned, "I would've thought you had a higher opinion of Harry than that."

Dumbledore spoke again, "You know I was looking over the notes for second year, this is reminding me of when Harry was accused of opening the chamber."

"Yeah but Harry was innocent," Remus pointed out.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes but he was found in compromising positions or implicated almost every time. So many incidents stacked up against him and the real culprit? A sweet innocent girl who was possessed by Voldemort."

Remus snorted, "Are you trying to say it's possible it was someone else? Maybe it'll be a possessed teacup this time."

"Voldemort doesn't' need objects to turn someone, especially not now. He has fear and power which can make people do the unthinkable. Even the most honest and pure can be poisoned by him. But I think Harry anticipated your reaction and sent you this." He handed Remus the note. He opened it and read,

_Dear Remus, _

_I can only imagine how hurt you are right now but please believe me when I say all is not as it appears. You know it's because of Sirius's story that Hermione and I debated a long time on how to discuss this year with you all. We thought we should tell it in reverse just to avoid conflict but then it became very confusing so we stuck with the original plan. I know it's frustrating and it may seem stupid but this really is the best way and hopefully by the end of it you'll understand why. In regards to Sirius, I hope you took my advice and didn't judge him but if you didn't please don't be too hard on him right now. There is so much that still needs to be said. Like I said before he is at this meeting for a reason and remember he's your best friend and brother, you could at least give him a chance._

_Love, _

_Harry_

Remus lowered the note slowly. A small guilty knot formed in his stomach as he remembered thinking last night about what Sirius's presence meant and his conviction to give Sirius that very chance. He glanced at the professors and fleetingly felt like school boy again being taught a lesson. "I'm ready to go back inside now." They nodded understandingly and together went back to the in.

Lily found James sitting on their bed, the marauder graduation photo in hand. "James," she said tentatively.

"It's my fault." He said in anguish, "I was the one who insisted that we use Sirius as secret keeper. I'm the reason we die."

"James no," she sat down next to him.

"The really sick part is I just can't bring myself to believe it Lil, I do not think Sirius would do this to us." James looked at his wife, "Am I being naïve or -" Lily cut him off.

"No James, you're being you. Trusting your friends is one the most important things about who you are. You're loyal James not naïve. Sirius has been you best friend since you were eleven, you were inseparable in school, you even lived together for a while. You know him best and if this doesn't fit his character with you then it just gives credence to what Harry said about there being more to the story."

"But how? Can you see a way around all of this?"

Lily shook her head, "Don't try to see around something if you want to know what's behind it."

James smirked almost against his will, "Let me guess where you got that from?"

"Dumbledore," they said in unison and laughed a little. James coughed, "You know I feel bad for Harry, all this must have been terrible to hear and there was no one to explain anything to him."

"Well speaking of our son and explanations," she pulled out the letter, "special delivery, express from the future."

"Forget return to sender, he lives here too," James half-smiled and opened it and read aloud,

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know it must difficult to listen to all this happening to your friends and yourselves. But I need you to trust me; there is whole other side to this that is very hard to believe unless you hear everything else. Nothing would make any sense if we just told you straight off and this is imperative for you to understand if you want to help the future. It's crazy that I know what it feels like to be told I'm going to die and even crazier still that I can say it loses its effect – hanging around Trelawney for three years does that to you. But here's your chance to rewrite the story, with you in it .To tell you the truth though I always felt like you guys were looking out for me from wherever you were so it's more like with you physically in it. Either way, I know you'll be there for me. _

_Love, _

_Harry _

James and Lily smiled at each other. "Come on," said James taking Lily's hand, "let's go fix this."

Hermione found Sirius sitting beneath the tree in the backyard. She wordlessly sat down beside him and he said without looking at her, "No trial?"

She shook her head even though he couldn't see it, "No."

His face crumpled, "So everyone thinks that I brought on the deaths of my best mate and his wife, I sold them to Voldemort, I killed my other best friend, I murdered twelve muggles, and now I'm out to kill my godson."

"Sirius…" Hermione moved closer to put an arm around him, "What matters is what you think."

"I don't know what to think Mya," Sirius sighed, "I want to believe to Harry – and you – but how can I? It's me and I don't see how I could possibly be innocent. I was standing in a crater surrounded by dead bodies. How do you explain that? The Imperious maybe but wouldn't I have gotten a trial if that were the case. What about Lily and James? If I was their secret keeper, how did Voldemort find them? Unless…" Sirius whipped around to stare at Mya who simply raised her eyebrows. Sirius's mind was reeling, why didn't he think of it before! What if he wasn't the secret keeper!? Then what about the other incident?

Hermione could see the pieces were starting to click, "Harry sent this for you." She handed him his letter, it read –

_Dear Sirius, _

_I have really do feel for you Padfoot, being blamed for something with no way to defend yourself is hard however I still have faith in you. I won't lie, I was furious when I heard that conversation at the Three Broomsticks but I didn't really know anything about my parents or their friends. But you do, you know everything. So if you don't or can't trust me or Hermione, then trust your heart. It won't be easy but if you can endure twelve years in Azkaban and break out I'm sure you can do this. You're one of the strongest people I know. Please don't give up on yourself. _

_Love, _

_Harry_

Sirius let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He got up to his feet and held out a hand to Hermione. She looked at it and smirked, "Ready to apologize?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Don't expect a heart-warming scene. Marauders don't apologize, it's not our style. The most you'll get is a 'sorry'."

Hermione grinned remembering the shack, "I believe that." She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. "Let's get going, you have to make up with your friends." Sirius slung an arm over her shoulders and they walked back to the house.

Back in the living room, the three marauders stood together not quite meeting their other friends' eyes.

"So…" James trailed off.

Sirius coughed in his hand, "Remus mate I'm…sorry - for what I said."

"Yeah," Remus rocked on his heels, "me too. James -"

"Don't worry about it," James said quickly. They nodded awkwardly. The professors sat in their spots shaking with suppressed laughter. Lily and Hermione braced the wall with their arms crossed. They looked at each other and twisted their lips wryly.

"Okay," Hermione pushed away from the wall, "sorry to break this touching moment but we have work to do." The marauders immediately took their places and Lily shook her head before going to sit by James.


	13. Third Year Part 2

Third Year Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys, WOW thank you so much for this overwhelming support. You ROCK! Note that the pieces in bold and italics are straight from the book. R&R PLZ AND ENJOY. **

Hermione felt lighter and heavier at the same time as she reopened the notes. One the hand they gotten through Sirius's supposed betrayal but on the other they still had to discuss Pettigrew's real one. Thankfully that wouldn't occur for a while but she knew the pieces were coming together for the others and wouldn't be at all surprised if they figured it out ahead of time. Lily for one seemed to realise what was coming and Sirius was probably just starting to connect the dots. If only they didn't underestimate the rat so much. "Okay, Harry was obviously extremely angry when he heard…that."

"Oh my poor boy, he must've been so upset," Lily sighed, glancing upstairs where Harry was down for a nap.

"I wish he had someone to talk to," James said wistfully, "Wait a second – did he go to Remus?"

"No," Hermione answered apologetically, "I don't why but I'm pretty sure it was cross between Harry's dislike of discussing his problems and him not wanting to admit that he had been in Hogsmeade without permission. Besides, why would he have? He didn't know Remus knew you guys."

"Good point," James conceded.

"And yes Lily, Harry was really shaken up. Ron said he had never seen Harry so withdrawn before. He stayed in dormitory for the rest of the day and most of the next morning. When he finally came out, everyone had already gone for the holidays."

"Wow…" Sirius hung his head.

"Ron and I tried to talk to him about it, mainly not trying to get revenge but he wasn't listening. He was just so hurt and angry. Ron suggested we got to see Hagrid, something to get our minds off Sirius. Harry agreed but only because he wanted to ask him about Sirius."

"I hope he doesn't attack Hagrid," Lily looked ready to cry.

"He doesn't. From the second we got there we knew something was wrong with our gamekeeper. He was crying his eyes out and gave us a letter he had received from the school governors. It seemed that while Dumbledore was able to convince them that Hagrid was not at fault for what happened to Malfoy, Buckbeak would have to face a hearing with the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Magical Creatures."

"Let me guess," Sirius said bitterly, "they're all in Lucius's pocket?"

"Most likely," Hermione nodded, "Hagrid was distraught thinking that they were going to execute Buckbeak and Harry didn't have the heart to ask about Sirius."

"No that proves he has a heart," Dumbledore commented. "A big one at that," the room smiled.

"We promised Hagrid to help with the case and we went through tons of books to help him." Hermione smiled fondly remembering all of them combing through the strangest facts about hippogriffs. "Then Christmas came."

Lily waved a hand, "I'm not even going ask about the Dursleys that will just depress me more. Just tell me Harry gets something nice."

"How about an international standard broomstick?" The marauders' jaws dropped and Lily went wide-eyed.

"You mean to tell me," she said slowly, her hands splayed out in mid-air, "someone got my thirteen year-old son an _international standard broomstick_?! Who would be tha-" Lily stopped, she dropped her hands on her lap and swung her head around to stare at Sirius.

"WHAT?" the animagus asked. "I'm on the run, how could I have done it?"

Lily just narrowed her eyes, "Don't play innocent – no pun intended – with me Black. That sounds EXACTLY like something you and these other two knuckleheads would do."

"Well why not ask the other knuckleheads?" Sirius demanded.

"James is dead and no offence Remus, but I don't see you affording something so pricey after only a few months of steady employment. No this has Sirius Orion Black written all over it." Sirius looked at the ground wishing he could deny it but fact of the matter was there was a top-of-the-line toy broomstick at his flat that said otherwise. At least he was guilty of something good this time.

"Actually," Hermione broke in, "there was nothing written on it. It was sent with no note or card. The boys were excited but I wasn't."

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because I thought it was from Sirius too, only I thought Sirius was a deranged murderer out to get Harry so I reported it to McGonagall."

"WHAT?!" The marauders roared.

"She did the right thing," Minerva said in Hermione's defence. "If you know someone is out to hurt your friend and they get something like that with no indication of where it came from, you should be suspicious. Better safe than sorry."

"You sound like Mad-Eye," James muttered.

"Anyway she didn't confiscate it permanently. She and some of the other teachers were going to check it for jinxes and hexes that's all. Although the boys were pretty mad at me, we didn't talk for a while."

"Over a broomstick?" Lily rolled her eyes. "Boys are so typical. Everything is fine until the minute you threaten Quidditch. One time in fourth year, James didn't talk to me for two weeks because I said I fell asleep during a game."

"It was downright disrespectful," James cried indignantly.

"I was exhausted. I had been up most of the night with my friend Mary who lost her brother in a death eater attack. But I have to admit though it was the most peaceful two weeks I ever had at Hogwarts. Then of course, as a show of his true and everlasting love, James decided to forgive my transgression and went back to badgering me for a date." Lily sighed long-sufferingly.

Hermione giggled, "Too bad it wasn't like that for us, a pretty bad ending to the holidays I think. After school started, Wood came to talk to Harry. At first he wanted to discuss the dementor attack, if they came to the next match -"

"He wasn't going to kick Harry off?" Remus said in shock.

"Well yes, if it was necessary but Harry said he was going to be taking lessons with you about fighting them. Then Harry told Wood about the Firebolt, the broomstick, and Wood swore he would talk to McGonagall about it."

"Like that'll work," James remarked.

"So Harry went to Professor Lu- Moony, and they began their anti-dementor lessons. They used a boggart, which when faced with Harry turns into a dementor. The first couple of times…" Hermione grimaced.

"He heard me again?" Lily guessed.

Hermione didn't want to say it but they needed to know this for later. "You were pleading with Voldemort to spare Harry and Voldemort ordering you to get out of the way."

"He was going to spare me?" Lily's eyebrows shot up. "But I'm a muggleborn. Why kill James, a pureblood, without a glance and spare me?"

"Who knows how that monster's mind works?" James said bitterly. He couldn't bear the image of Lily defending their son in front of Voldemort. His wife's final moments, her last words, her death.

"That's not all though," Hermione continued. "He also heard you James." All the colour drained from the man's face. "You were yelling for Lily to take Harry and run, you were going to hold him off." James made a choking sound.

"That is so you," Remus whispered. Sirius stared ahead, completely lost.

"What would've I done without you?" Lily murmured brokenly. The couple stared at each other, trying to imagine a world without the other. Harry's cries echoed down the stairs and Lily moved to get him. When she returned the infant reached for his father, James smiled involuntarily and took him.

"But the third time he managed to produce incorporeal patronus."

"That is impressive," McGonagall noted.

"My son is impressive," James mussed the baby's hair.

"Well as always, all too soon the match against Ravenclaw came up. They would need to win this in order to qualify for the cup. McGonagall returned to the broom to Harry after finding nothing wrong with it. We talked about it for a bit then Ron took it upstairs to put it away. He came back dragging his bedsheet, screaming that Scabbers was gone and there was blood on his sheets."

"Oh no, poor Ron," Lily frowned.

"Something ate him?" Remus asked with his brow furrowed.

"Looked that way and Ron believed it was Crookshanks because there were some hairs on the floor." Hermione sighed.

"But they could have easily come from anywhere," James reasoned.

"That's what I said but Ron blamed me and refused to speak to me and then Harry tried to say that the evidence looked that way but I snapped on him so we weren't talking to each other again." Damn that rat, Hermione thought sourly. "The match with Ravenclaw was a piece of cake for Harry with his new broom although Wood had to yell at him to 'stop being a gentleman' against the other seeker Cho Chang, a pretty fourth year."

"Aww his first crush," Lily cooed.

"Oh come on Harry, don't let a girl distract you during a game," James complained until he noticed his best friends giving him looks. "What?"

"The time you dropped the quaffle when Lily blew you a kiss," Remus deadpanned.

"The time you nearly missed a penalty shot because you were making sure Lily was watching you," Sirius added in the same tone.

"The time you almost crashed into the stands when you saw some bloke talking to Lily," Remus continued.

"The time you got hit with a bludger because you were showing off with some flying trick for Ms. Evans," supplied surprisingly by Dumbledore.

"OKAY! I get it," James flushed to everyone's amusement.

"Naturally Malfoy and his lot tried to ruin it by showing up dressed as dementors but Harry shot a patronus at them and got away, catching the snitch at the same time."

"Good for you son," James tickled the baby.

Hermione smiled but it quickly faded when she realised what was coming up, "Anyway they won and that night while everyone was asleep something happened."

"What is with you guys?" Sirius moaned.

"Believe me Sirius, I've been asking that question for years. Ron woke everyone by screaming and claimed Sirius Black was standing over him with a knife. His curtains had been slashed and Sir Cadogen had admitted to letting in a man who had all the passwords written down on a piece of paper. Turns out the paper belonged to Neville and he'd lost it."

"Dear god Sirius, what has gotten into you?" Remus asked crossed with shock and disbelief.

"I don't know," Sirius said in anguish.

"Well the whole school was searched but once again no sign of Sirius anywhere. Ron rather enjoyed the limelight although the boys did wonder why Sirius didn't just stay given that all of the others were asleep and unarmed."

"You know," Remus said thoughtfully, "that is a good point."

"Well Harry reasoned that it was probably because it would've made it harder to escape. I thought it was because he was looking for something. Think about it, if you're looking for someone and you're not sure where they are, why would you just rip open one randomly and wake everyone up. Wouldn't it make more sense to quietly check the beds until you found the right one?"

"An astute observation Ms. Granger," Dumbledore nodded.

"But that would suggest that Sirius specifically targeted Ron's bed," Lily pointed out. "What did the boys think?"

Hermione grimaced, "Well we still weren't talking - "

"After everything?!" Lily asked.

"Yes but according to Harry and Ron, Hagrid talked to them about how they were treating me."

"Hagrid truly is a wonderful friend to have," James nodded.

"He really is. Another Hogsmeade trip came around and Harry planned to come out again. I tried to dissuade them but they wouldn't listen to me. It took Harry a little while to get there because Snape had been hanging around but he made it. He and Ron were at the Shrieking Shack when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle showed up. Draco couldn't see Harry because he was using the cloak so Harry decided to have a little fun with your dear cousin Sirius."

"Oh tell me it was good," Sirius leant forward.

"It was. He crept around behind the Slytherins and starting flinging mud at them. Ron made out as if they were being attacked by ghosts. It was going great until Harry tripped and the cloak slipped off his head which made Draco freak out more and run away but Harry knew he had to get back to the castle immediately."

"Did he make it?" James questioned.

"He made it back but ran straight into Snape. Harry had a bag of Zonko's stuff and the map with him so Snape took him to his office and demanded to know what Harry had been doing. He attempted to burn the map but obviously Harry stopped him so he tried to get the map to reveal itself."

"Oh no," Remus said dryly with his lips twitching.

"Is this going where I think it's going?" Sirius inquired

"Yup," James popped the 'p'.

"And where precisely is this going gentlemen?" McGonagall stared at the trio.

"The map is quite talented, almost self-aware," Remus replied smugly. "So if someone like Snape were to try and force information out of it then it would say something like -"

"_**Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.**_" Hermione filled in happily.

James guffawed, "Or perhaps… "

"_**Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git.**_" Hermione slapped her forehead lightly.

Sirius looked like he could barely breathe, he just managed to gasp out, "Or…"

"_**Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor.**_" Hermione inserted with a grin.

"Oh lord, what did Wormtail write?" James cried out in mirth.

"_**Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair the slimeball.**_" Only Lily noticed Mya seemed a bit strained when she said that, the guys were too busy laughing. The redhead frowned, something was up with Peter but just what was it? If she was totally honest with herself there was only one reason why Peter couldn't be trusted but it couldn't be possible could it?

"That is priceless," Sirius wiped a tear from his eye. "I bet ole Snivy wasn't pleased though, he would've recognized the names."

"Which is why he immediately called Professor Moony. He seemed to think Harry got the map from its _manufacturers_ as he put it. Of course Harry had no idea who the Marauders were so Professor Moony was able to write the whole thing off as joke product, not completely a lie in hindsight. Then Ron came in and corroborated the story so Snape let them off. But Moony did start on Harry afterward."

"Oh boy a Lupin-lecture," James sighed. "Harry is probably going to feel pretty low after something like that. What was the sinker?"

"The what?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"That's what we called that one line in Remus's speech that really makes you look down at your shoes because that's where your stomach is." Sirius explained.

"Oh, I think it was something along the lines of 'your parents died to save your life and it's a pretty poor way to pay them back by gambling your safety for a bag of pranks'."

"Ouch that would do it," Sirius said sympathetically.

"Geez Moons, hitting below the belt don't you think?" James looked at the werewolf.

"If it's his safety on the line then nothing is off limits." Remus answered stoutly although he too internally winced just a little.

"Thank you for looking out for him anyway Remus," Lily put in gratefully.

Hermione continued, "That being said, he also confiscated the map although he didn't tell Harry about its origins only that he had met the makers and they would've found it fun to get Harry out of the school."

"Would they now?" Lily glared at the threesome who all looked in other directions.

"Harry had left the cloak in the passageway and didn't go back to get it, him and Ron just went straight to the tower. That's where I come in, I found them at the portrait hole, Hagrid had lost the hearing and they were going to execute Buckbeak." A hushed 'no' ran around the room. Hermione kept going, "That's how we made up, we worked together to come up with a strong case. We managed to talk to him during Care of Magical Creatures, he was so scared about losing Buckbeak. Naturally Malfoy was there with his snarky comments and his stupid cronies and I got so fed up that I -" Hermione blushed, she wasn't exactly proud of what she did but she wasn't about to regret it either.

"What did you do Mya?" Sirius could tell he was going to like this.

"I slapped him, straight across the face," okay maybe she was proud but only just a little.

"Nice one Mya," James gave her a high-five. Sirius, Remus and Lily cheered at someone finally doing what they wanted to since they heard about him.

"Nothing less than what he deserves," McGonagall said primly to general astonishment. "What? I wouldn't have put up with him in my own school days."

"No you wouldn't have," Dumbledore muttered out of the corner of his mouth knowing exactly what a younger Minerva would've done to young Mr. Malfoy. McGonagall merely sat up straighter with dignity.

"It didn't stop there for me either. I also lost my patience with Trelawney as well, called her a fraud and walked out of her class."

"Merlin Mya what has gotten into you?" Remus goggled.

"Stress I suppose, with Sirius and Hagrid and I was taking more classes than anyone else." Hermione shrugged.

"Shocker you lasted as long as you did," Sirius commented impressed. "How many classes were you taking?"

"All of them," Hermione replied blithely while every person in the room stared at her.

"You mean every – single – class?" Lily enunciated in disbelief.

"Yes but more about that later," Hermione didn't really feel like getting into that particular discussion at the moment. "Or do you not want to hear about the Quidditch final?" She knew that would get their attention and unsurprisingly the Quidditch nuts perked up. "Before you ask, yes I have the commentary." James once again conjured a bowl of popcorn and settled baby Harry on his lap properly. James looked down at his child trying to imagine him at thirteen in the same scarlet robes he used to wear. Hopefully this time around he would get to see it for real.

Hermione cleared her throat and began in that announcer's voice, "Welcome everyone to the Quidditch Cup Final. The match – Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" Everyone clapped enthusiastically. "Gryffindor needs to win by more than fifty points to take the cup. The line-up is Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, Wood and POTTER!" A large cheer went up, especially from Lily and James. "The captains shakes hands and they're OFF! Gryffindor takes possession, Alicia Spinnet with the quaffle, intercepted by Slytherin's Warrington, Warrington heading off towards the goalposts and – STOPPED by a bludger from George Weasley." Sirius clapped hard. "Gryffindor back in possession, Johnson with the quaffle, avoids Montague another Slytherin chaser, dodges a bludger and….SCORES! Gryffindor ten to zero! Slytherin captain Marcus Flint deliberately smashes into her ("FOUL!") and Gryffindor beater Fred Weasley retaliates by throwing his bat at Flint's head, penalties awarded to both teams. Spinnet takes the Gryffindor's penalty and puts it away no problem. Marcus Flint flies forward to take his team's penalty and…" Hermione counted backwards from three in her head, "SAVED! Twenty to zero for Gryffindor!" The Marauders cheered like maniacs, Mya had to shout over them, "Gryffindor in possession, then Slytherin, then Gryffindor again, its chaser Katie Bell heading up the pitch OH NO! Montague grabbed her by the head. Penalty to Gryffindor and scored by Spinnet, thirty to zero for Gryffindor. Potter pretends to spot the snitch and tears off with Malfoy tailing him. Both Slytherin beaters are unable to hit him so they try to come at him physically from both sides but Potter manages to pull out in time, making them collide."

"HA! Take that you dirty cheats!" James declared.

"Gryffindor in possession, Johnson with the quaffle, now Slytherin's Flint takes possession, Sytherin scores, thirty to ten! Slytherin beater Boyle hits Gryffindor chaser Spinnet, attempting to say he thought she was a quaffle -"

Sirius snorted, "Does he not realise how stupid that makes him look?"

Hermione smiled but didn't comment, "Gryffindor beater George Weasley elbowed the offending beater in the face, two penalties awarded. Wood saves it, unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Slytherin so the score is forty to ten. Gryffindor scores another goal – making it fifty to ten."

"Come on, come on," James muttered under his breath, "almost there… just one more goal."

"The Slytherin beaters illegally attack the Gryffindor keeper and the Johnson puts away another penalty, followed closely by another Gryffindor goal making the score seventy – ten. And not a moment too soon because Potter has spotted the snitch!"

"GO HARRY!" the Marauders cheered.

"Potter tries to catch it but Malfoy has grabbed his broom's tail causing Potter to lose sight of it."

"That foul little…" Lily looked ready to hit him.

"Gryffindor misses their penalty and Slytherin scores again, the score is now seventy to twenty. Johnson with the quaffle, she heading to the goalposts, every Slytherin player minus the seeker is flying towards her."

"Such tactics," McGonagall admonished furiously.

"Potter races towards the group and scatters them and this leaves the goalposts are clear so it's another goal for Gryffindor, eighty to twenty. Malfoy goes after the snitch with Potter gaining on him, they are neck at neck!"

"You can do it son!" James shouted. Somehow his mind's eye took over and he could see his son, a miniature version of himself, chasing the snitch against someone in green robes. The familiar roar of the crowd filled his brain, the old clean fresh smell of the pitch came back and for all intents and purposes he was there, in the stands, watching his boy play.

"Just a little bit more Harry," Sirius said fiercely. He too could see it all, hoping against hope that it would become a reality. In the back of his mind he wondered whether he came to the match, probably to see Harry use his new broom. It was kind of heartening to have Harry fly on a broom that he most likely gave him.

"Come on Har," Remus urged. He was also wondering whether he attended the match. He imagined that it would be much like when he watched James about to score a goal only with a lot more nostalgia. Even in his thoughts, the mix of excitement and sadness welled up. Lily didn't say anything, she was focused on the images in her own head. If she never got to see her son play, this would be her only chance to experience it. She thought about her and the marauders in Gryffindor side of the stadium – of course her boys wouldn't sit with the adults – they would be screaming their heads off as Harry pulled all those moves. James would chatter about wishing he could play with them, Sirius would be on about how the other team was stupid, Remus would analyze the plays, and Peter would chime in to each of them forcing her to get mad and tell them to shut up so she could hear what was going on. All the while, her eyes would be glued to her son as he zoomed around looking incredibly like his father, half expecting him to give her a cheeky wave like James used to.

Hermione kept commentating, hamming up the last bit of excitement, "Both of the seekers' arms are out, they are so close, oh they're struggling, neither one can seem to get ahead, and finally… HE GETS IT! POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!" The noise was like an explosion in the living room. Everyone, including the professors, got to their feet and were clapping and yelling. Sirius and James stood together to hold up little Harry, bouncing him slightly to the chant 'POTTER POTTER POTTER'. Hermione beamed happily, a piece of her really wanted to draw this out but they were coming to the most important part. "Okay everyone, we have to get back to the story."

"Just one butterbeer?" Sirius whined.

"Okay just one," Lily shook her head indulgently and raised her wand summoning drinks for them all.

Remus raised his in a toast, "To Gryffindor and to Harry Potter, the finest seeker Hogwarts will ever have."

"Cheers," chorused the room.

After everyone had finished their drinks, Mya wiped her bottom lip, "Now we really have to get back to the story, Remus I think a Dicto-charm is in order because this is the really important part and probably the most confusing." They all nodded and resumed their seats.

Hermione picked up her notes, "So with the Quidditch final behind us it was time for exams to begin. Hagrid sent us a message Buckbeak's appeal was set for the sixth, the day we finished. They were bringing the executioner to it."

"But that sounds like they have already made up their minds," Lily protested.

"At any rate, the appeal had been set and Harry still hadn't gone to get the cloak back so we couldn't see Hagrid at all beforehand. The best exam by far was Professor Moony's, he gave us a great obstacle course with dark creatures, although I lost my head when I had to battle the boggart at the end of it. It took the form of Professor McGonagall and told me I had failed everything." She turned a bit pink hoping the others would just take it as embarrassment.

"Exam stress must've been getting to you," Remus said wisely but there was knowing look in his eye. Hermione nodded, not wanting to admit she had actually seen the basilisk telling her it was going to kill her this time. Professor Lupin had seen through her lie from the first during the exam too, and spoke to her afterward and told her that sometimes there is nothing funny about a situation.

"Then on the last day, it came time for the boys to take their Divination exam with Trelawney," everyone noticed Hermione became very grim and started listening closely. "She was seeing people individually about crystal gazing. When it was Harry's turn he just made something up about a hippogriff flying away and -" Hermione stopped she hadn't thought about it, he had been right, no wonder Trelawney had given him a good mark. "Sorry got distracted by something else, as Harry was about to leave Trelawney started acting strange."

"She was making a prophecy," James said wonderingly.

"She really is a seer," Remus's jaw dropped.

"Correct, the prophecy went: _**The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight … before midnight … the servant … will set out … to rejoin … his master …**_"

Silence. Dead, heavy, silence greeted this pronouncement. They knew the second war was coming but to hear it like that made it all the more real.

"Does she mean me?" Sirius asked brokenly. "A servant that has been chained for twelve years? Recently broken free? Sounds like me at this point." He looked down on his left arms imaging the dark mark branded on his skin. Neither James nor Remus wanted to say it but it did sound awfully like it. Yet it couldn't be Sirius, if he was a death eater then why would Harry trust him? Again that creeping feeling they were missing something came in, what was the missing piece to this puzzle?

"Oh dear god," Lily whispered into her hand. Suddenly she sat up straight, "Wait a second, it can't be Sirius."

"What do you mean?" Sirius looked at her imploringly.

"I can hear that second line again," Lily requested and Hermione nodded reading it back. "It may just be a technicality but Trelawney said the servant would break free THAT night, Sirius has been out for a whole year."

A light went off for Remus too, "If Padfoot really wanted to rejoin Voldemort he would've gone searching for him already unless he thought Voldemort was dead which makes sense since everyone thinks he's out to get Harry for revenge. Yet the prophecy suggests the servant thinks he is alive. But who…" Remus and Lily stared at each other and their eyes widened, both thinking of the same person and the same word, impossible…

Hermione could tell things were starting to click for Remus and Lily but they didn't know how to reconcile all of it yet. To be fair, not a lot of people would think about it, she reasoned ruefully. That was probably the reason the rat got away for as long as he did. "Well Trelawney didn't even know she made the prediction."

"Why couldn't she?" James inquired.

"Seers do not typically remember their true predictions, for them a blessing more than a curse" Dumbledore explained. "This way they do not feel the urge to take the future into their hands nor do they feel guilt for what they see but cannot change."

Hermione spoke again, "So Harry came to tell us but before he could we told him that Hagrid had lost the appeal and they were going to kill Buckbeak. Harry was still nervous about going to get the cloak in case Snape caught him again so I went instead. After dinner, we waited in the Entrance Hall until the coast was clear and snuck down to Hagrid's. He was a mess, like he was at a complete loss for what to say or do."

"Poor Hagrid," Remus lowered his head.

"He had Buckbeak tied up outside in the pumpkin patch, and the officials were coming there to do…it. He shaking so much that he broke his milk jug and I went to get another. We wanted to stay with Hagrid but he wouldn't let us and then I found something in Hagrid's other milk jug – Scabbers."

"He was alive?" the room looked at each other. That was when it hit Remus like a ton of bricks, alive but in hiding, _chained, _but why? He must've had something to do with…so Sirius took the fall for… Remus felt like he was going to be sick. He glanced at Lily who remained puzzled, she hadn't picked it up. James wouldn't think that of his friend and Sirius would probably doubt he was even capable of something like that. He himself didn't want to believe it, there had been evidence, there had to be another way, any – other – way. Hermione broke through,

"Yes and at the same time, the Ministry officials and Dumbledore showed up. We left out the back door and made it to the top of the hill but we couldn't get away fast enough. Scabbers was struggling in Ron's hands and we had to stop and we heard it." Everyone lowered their heads for moment. "Harry wanted to go back but we couldn't. Scabbers was still fighting Ron and Crookshanks showed up just as the rat got free then Ron had to chase after him. Ron caught Scabbers in time for a giant black dog to make an appearance."

"Why does that not sound to promising?" Sirius leant away from her, waiting for a bomb to drop.

"The short version is the dog bowled over Harry and went after Ron, none of us had realised we were under the willow until Harry got hit again, the dog dragged Ron to a hole at the base, breaking his leg in the process." Those who knew the infamous secret shot Sirius looks but otherwise didn't comment on that. "Crookshanks pressed the knot on the tree so Harry and I went in too. There was this long tunnel that came out to the Shrieking Shack." This wasn't a surprise to anyone there. "We found Ron in the bedroom with Sirius, Sirius was the dog."

"Really?" McGonagall raised her eyebrows a fraction. The marauders ducked their heads and snuck glances at each other. It was easy to imagine them as schoolboys like this, Hermione shook her head fondly.

"Yes but the full story we'll get to, for now we have Sirius who is making vague comments that look slights on Harry's dad and that he is planning on killing and Harry who, apart from having his best friend attacked by Sirius, also hates and blames the man in front of him for the death of his parents."

"Oh dear, this can't go well," Lily braced herself.

"Harry gave Sirius a hard right hook first and they fought, Ron and I joined in a little," Hermione didn't think she needed to tell them about the chokehold. "In the end Harry had Sirius on the ground with a wand but he couldn't kill him. Harry accused Sirius of killing his parents and Sirius didn't deny it but he said Harry should know the whole story."

"I don't get it," Sirius said abruptly. "How can I be innocent and still claim I – I – did that to Lily and James? What did I do?"

"Sirius please, you have been so patient -" Hermione tried to console him.

"Damn right I've been patient," Sirius snapped. "I've put up with listening to you tell me about all these awful things I'm going to do or be accused of doing with nothing to support my cause, just your and Harry's word that I can be trusted and that there is another side to it." Sirius had figured out that he wasn't the secret keeper, so what had he done to make himself feel so guilty?

"Sirius, it's not her fault," Remus said quietly. And it's not yours either I think, he added mentally.

"Then whose is it Remus?" Sirius asked harshly. "You heard her just now, I didn't deny that I killed my best friends so I did it but didn't do it." The werewolf had to bite his tongue, there was still a huge problem with his theory, the answer to which he didn't even want to contemplate.

"We're getting there Sirius, just keep it together a little while longer and you'll know everything," Hermione promised. Inside she was shaking, he had sounded a lot like how he did that night in the shack, she knew she was going have to confiscate wands again. "Just then we heard footsteps and Professor Moony came in. He disarmed Harry and asked Sirius 'where was he?' and Sirius pointed to Ron. Remus made his own set of vague comments, as if he was realising something then hugged Sirius." Sirius's head lifted, hope flickered in his chest, there really was a way out of this mess.

James however winced a little, "That might not have been the wisest move guys, at least not before you clue the kids in."

Lily gasped, "Harry is not going to like that!"

"Actually I was the one who cracked," Hermione admitted. "I was just so stressed so I got really angry and I yelled at him, revealing to everyone that he's a werewolf."

"The essay I suppose?" Remus asked wearily.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. At first we thought Remus was helping Sirius but Remus said he didn't, in fact he didn't believe Sirius was innocent until he saw us on the map coming from the Hagrid's hut. According to the map, we went in just the three of us and came out as four, and that fourth person was the last man Remus expected ever to see."

"Who?" James asked oblivious to Remus and Lily's uncomfortable expressions.

Hermione pursed her lips, this was it, she said the name that would turn their world upside down, "Peter Pettigrew."

All three marauders paled, Lily's eyes drifted shut, McGonagall touched her fingers to her mouth, and Dumbledore dropped his head a fraction, shaking it ever so slightly. James swallowed nosily, his hands folded as if in prayer. "Please Mya," he looked at her desperately, "please tell me there is a somewhat reasonable explanation for this, he's my best friend..." Hermione bit her lip and turned to the side, unable to give him the comfort he wanted.

Remus cleared his throat, "So Scabbers was him? All this time?" Hermione moved her head slowly. Remus's face crumpled, he refused to think of the implications but his heart still cracked. He glanced over at Sirius, he was certain when the full impact of what this meant hit his friend, his anger would take over. Until then he did what no one else would dare do at that moment, "What happened?"

"Well at first we didn't believe it, after all Pettigrew was supposed to be dead. Sirius was so angry though, he wanted to kill him first and then explain."

"Not to make light of the situation, but that is so you mate," James half-smiled and the corners of Sirius's lips twitched.

"Remus managed to convince him not to and told us about how he became a werewolf, the measures Dumbledore put in for him and how the others became Animagi to keep him company during the full moon."

"I must say boys I am amazed against my better judgement," McGonagall said crisply. "Although you were some of the cleverest students to pass through Hogwarts."

"Remus also told us about the prank with Snape," at this some severe looks were cast at Sirius who dropped his eyes to the floor.

"And that was when Snape showed up, he used Harry's cloak that we left at the base of the willow. We tried to get him to listen to us but he was beyond reason. He bound and gagged Remus and was forcing Sirius out when Harry stepped in. All three of us tried to disarm him at the same time so we may have knocked him out by accident." Hermione smirked guiltily.

Sirius barked a laugh for the first time in a while, "Yeah, may have. Good one you lot."

"Thanks, so Harry untied Remus and he tried to take Scabbers from Ron but Ron pointed out that there were a lot rats in the world, how was Sirius so sure that Scabbers was Peter."

"Fair question," McGonagall commented absently.

"Turns out Sirius saw the clipping of Ron's family winning the lottery and the article had mentioned that the Weasley children were all studying at Hogwarts."

"He's at Hogwarts, he's at Hogwarts," James murmured comprehendingly.

"One also had to take into account the rat's curious longevity, twelve years for a rat is uncommon. Finally the one identifying mark, Scabbers had a missing toe."

"All they could find of Peter was a fin-" Sirius couldn't finish.

"He had cut it off that day in the street. He screamed for everyone to hear that Sirius had betrayed Lily and James and then caused the explosion with his wand behind his back. He sliced his finger to make everyone think he was dead and ran off to the sewer as a rat. After seeing the article, Sirius had broken out to come after Peter, thinking Harry was in danger. Crookshanks knew that Scabbers wasn't a rat either, that's why he was always after him. Crookshanks stole the passwords from Neville to get him into the tower and that's what prompted him to fake his death again."

"But why did he fake his death the first time?" Lily asked the million dollar question. Every face turned to Hermione who had to stand up and pace a little.

"Well we all assumed that Sirius betrayed the Potters and Peter tracked him down but what if it was the other way around?" She didn't wait for them to respond, "Harry pointed out that Sirius had said he didn't deny having killed his parents and Sirius rephrased it to 'as good as killed them'." Hermione looked at the group who had gone stock still, "I know this seems pointless but I can give you minute before I tell the true story of what happened on Halloween night."

"Just get it over with Mya," Remus waved a hand.

"Fine but wands on the table," they complied without a word and Hermione snatched them up. "You already know that Dumbledore knew that the Potters were going to be targeted and he advised them to go into hiding. James's initial inclination was to use Sirius as his secret keeper however Sirius had come up with a scheme. Sirius explained that they planned to actually use Peter instead as a bluff, he had been sure the death eaters would come after him. Except Peter was – is – the spy. Sirius realised something wasn't right from the moment he went to check on Peter at his hiding place on Halloween. The rat was gone without any sign of a fight so Sirius came straight here and found…you." No one made a sound and Hermione just kept going, "by this point Remus had had enough and after assuring Ron that no harm would come to Scabbers if he was indeed a rat, forced him to show himself. It was him." She added unnecessarily. "At first he tried to deny it, claimed he didn't know what they were talking about. He pointed that Sirius had broken out of Azkaban as if that was proof of his dark powers. Really it wasn't, Sirius had slipped past the dementors as a dog and swam back to the mainland."

"Simple yet effective," Sirius muttered hollowly.

"It was a crazy story but Harry believed him and that triggered the rat to go into panic mode. He started to beg -"

"God Peter," James raked his hair with both hands.

"He went to Sirius, then Remus, that's how we found out both of you thought the other was the spy. We had another infamous marauder make-up scene." This was met with a few huffs. "Then the rat went to Ron and me, it was awful to watch. Then he tried Harry -"

"You mean that pitiful piece of crap had to guts to beg Harry for his help?" Sirius growled inhumanly.

"Remus and you pulled him away and asked him outright whether or not he betrayed Lily and James. He started to cry that he didn't mean to but that was a lie, he had been passing information for a year before they died. He actually asked what was there to be gained by refusing Voldemort. Remus and Sirius were just about to kill him when Harry stepped in." Thank you son, James thought heavily. "Harry thought they should hand the rat over to the dementors, he only did it because he didn't think James would want his other friends to become killers. So Lupin and Ron chained themselves to Pettigrew and Sirius floated Snape up the tunnel with me and Harry following. On the way, Sirius wanted to know if Harry would've liked to come and live with him after his name was cleared. Obviously Harry said yes immediately. Then as we got out of the tunnel something awful happened, the full moon and Remus hadn't taken his potion that night."

Remus went wide-eyed, "But I'm chained to the others!"

"Yes and you transformed, Sirius told Harry and I to run but Ron was still in danger. Remus in wolf form got free of the chains and he and Sirius fought, to make matters worse the rat attacked Ron and used all the chaos to make his escape. Padfoot tried to go after him but ran into the dementors by the lake instead, hundreds of them. Harry tried to show me how to do a patronus but I couldn't and passed out. His were still feeble so Harry was inches away from being Kissed. Suddenly there was something driving the creatures away, it was a very powerful patronus but Harry passed out before he could see who cast it. When he woke up in hospital wing, Fudge and Snape were discussing Sirius, they were going to perform the kiss and Snape was to be awarded the Order of Merlin. On top of that, Snape told Fudge that Sirius had Confunded us so he wouldn't believe our story. Dumbledore came and in not so many words allowed me to do something that was potentially dangerous and most likely illegal. I had been using a Time Turner all year to get to my classes so Harry and I went back in time about three hours, to the time of Buckbeak's execution. We realised that we could save Buckbeak and help Sirius escape on him although the timing had to be absolutely perfect and we could not be seen. Getting Buckbeak was the hardest, because we only had a few minutes to get out there while the Ministry officials were talking to Hagrid. We managed all right by a hair of a second. We found a spot to watch what happened at the Willow and waited what felt like ages for us to come up again. When we did come back we realised that we were now in the path of a werewolf so the three of us headed to Hagrid's. Dumbledore had told us that Sirius was going to be locked in Flitwick's office so Harry went to the lake to keep watch, what he really wanted to do was see who cast the patronus because he believed it was James."

"I wish it was," the man breathed, Lily placed a comforting hand on his back.

"It turns out that Harry had actually seen himself. He conjured the patronus and drove the off the dementors."

"That must've been some patronus," McGonagall commented dryly.

"Yes it was, and it was stag," James looked at Mya as tears welled up his eyes.

"Between that and Lily's charm, leave it up to you two to find a way to protect him in death," Sirius wiped his face.

"What happened next Mya?" Lily pushed.

"It took a little while but eventually we saw Macnair the executioner from Buckbeak's trial running to get the dementors so we knew it was time to act. We flew Buckbeak up to the tower and Sirius climbed out of his window to get on. You should've seen your face Sirius, it would have been so funny if not for the situation."

"My godson and his best friend show up on a hippogriff right before I'm about to be killed," Sirius scratched his head while shaking it.

"So you took off with Buckbeak and Harry and I dashed back to the hospital wing just in time. Snape was furious that Sirius had got away again, he knew it had something to do with us but we have been in the hospital wing the _whole time _so he couldn't prove anything. He didn't get his Order of Merlin so he might've accidently told the Slytherins about Remus's condition at breakfast the next day."

"Son of a -" Lily griped James's shoulder warningly with a pointed look at their son.

"Remus resigned and Harry went to see him before he left. He gave Harry the map back and confirmed that James's animagus form was a stag hence the name Prongs. Then Dumbledore came in just as Remus was leaving. They spoke and Harry told him about Trelawney prophecy, Dumbledore joked about giving her pay raise because that brought the total number of predictions up to two. Harry felt guilty because he had stopped the others from killing Pettigrew which meant Voldemort would return but Dumbledore assured that him that one day he would be grateful for sparing his life. On the train back, Harry got a letter from Sirius. He was safely in hiding but he planned on letting some people see him so the dementors would be lifted, unnecessary really Fudge removed them after they tried to Kiss Harry, he admitted that he had bought Harry the broomstick and gave him permission to attend Hogsmeade trips. He also gave Ron the owl that had delivered the letter as a replacement pet. Hyper, twittery thing. Crookshanks confirmed it was indeed an owl and that was the end of our third year." Hermione picked up her notes and finally shut them.


	14. Words Cannot Describe

Words Cannot Describe

**A/N: Hey guys, just another thank you for sticking with me this long. Fourth year part 1 will be up soon. **

Hermione resumed her position and secretly wished there had been enough at the end to distract them from the rat but any hope she may have had extinguished the moment Remus said, "So Peter…"

Sirius was rocking in his seat, twisting his hands, pure horror and disgust on his face. He stood up abruptly, "Give me my wand Hermione," there was nothing in his voice but cold fury.

"Sirius," Hermione said cautiously, backing up and pulling out her own wand at the same time.

"Give me my wand!" he advanced on her, "I'm going to kill him! THAT RAT IS GOING TO BETRAY LILY AND JAMES! GIVE IT TO ME!" Remus and James tried to restrain him but he fought with all his might, "GET OFF! GET OFF OF ME! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO US? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS! HE'S GOING TO END US! HE WILL DESTROY US AND - AND - AND IT WILL BE MY FAULT! ALL MY fault…my fault…" Sirius stopped struggling and sank to the floor, shaking with sobs. He looked at James in agony, "I'm the reason you die," he whispered brokenly.

James knelt beside, tears streaming down his face and shook his head. He pulled his best friend into hug that said everything he couldn't. He didn't blame Sirius, he was just doing what he thought was best. He looked at Lily over Sirius's shoulder. She was holding Harry in her arms, her eyes were red but she didn't cry. He glanced at Moony who looked completely lost.

Remus's mind was in free-fall, now he completely understood Mya's reaction to Peter. He had had breakfast with a death eater, hugged him, sat right beside him, all of it made his guts squirm, bile rose in his throat and he had to leave the living room. He went straight to the kitchen sink, letting all the bitter contents of his stomach come up. He wanted some air and left out the back door. Bracing the tree, he let his tears fall, mourning the friend he had lost.

The others heard the door close and James pulled away from Sirius. In an almost exact re-enactment of earlier, he went upstairs with Lily following and Sirius went out the front door this time. Dumbledore looked Hermione, "It is about lunch time. We must check on the school, but if you need -"

Hermione shook her head, "I think we have everything under control here."

"As you say," Dumbledore and McGonagall nodded at her and disappeared into the fireplace.

The noise reached upstairs into the Potters' bedroom. Lily turned her head in the direction of the door, "Sounds like the professors left."

"They have to check on the school," James replied with no emotion. His eyes were fixed on his son who was examining the bedspread with all the avid interest a toddler could invest.

"James I know you must be angr-"

"That's just it Lily, I'm not. I don't feeling anything, it's like I've gone numb," James laid down, keeping a hand on Harry. "With Sirius, I couldn't accept it but with Peter it makes an awful lot of sense. All those times he'd disappear and no one could get a hold of him, the total lack of reaction to bad news. I mean he is my best friend, I've known him for nearly a decade, I didn't see it in him so why does make it sense? It should be like with Sirius, I shouldn't be able to bring myself to believe it but it's like I cannot make myself NOT to believe it."

"James, you had Harry and Hermione telling it wasn't true that's why," Lily moved closer to him.

"No Lily, the reason it makes sense is because the evidence was there and I didn't see it. I was too stupid to put it together and look at the consequence! Do you realise you let in a death eater today? Gave him food? Let him play with our son? You did it because he is my friend, I trust him so you do too. And where was I? Just standing there, letting it all happen rather than opening my eyes to what was dead in front my face. Me and my family are going to pay with our lives for my stupidity."

"James stop blaming yourself for something that isn't going to happen. You know now and that's what matters, I told you before trusting your friends is a part of who you are, it is a strength not a weakness." James sat up and Lily stroked his face.

He held the hand, "I knew I loved you for a reason." They kissed and James looked at his lap, "I may be taking it badly but I can't imagine what Sirius is going through."

Sirius paced around the yard trying to work off his steam. He knew logically that they needed to hear the whole story before making any changes but there was still a piece of him that wanted nothing more than to strangle the rat. Sirius didn't know how or when but he'd make sure Peter got his. The worst bit is that even though Peter was the death eater, he was the one to make him secret keeper. James had wanted him to be it, he had effectively killed his friends. The sound of footsteps on grass alerted to him to another presence. "Come to give me another pep talk love?" he asked with bitter humour.

"Now why would I do that?" Hermione mirrored his tone. "It would just ruin such a fine display of brooding, I should know, Harry had it down to an art form. Not quite in his league, his bouts were more self-deprecating and you could really get that dark feeling. You seem more vengeful and angry, although you got the guilt there too."

"Thanks for the rundown. I'll be sure to work on that." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No problem," Hermione leant against the house, watching him wear the grass beneath. "You realise they are alive and safe in house right? Why are you beating yourself up for something you haven't done?"

"I would've done it."

"But now you won't."

Sirius stopped, "How do you know that? Look at what happened with you guys and the time turner. If I didn't do it, then you wouldn't have had to come back now would you?"

"Sirius we didn't change anything that time around, pun intended, once you alter something a new course of events happen. Harry and I didn't affect the continuity of time but this is kind of like making a loop. Time went one way, then I turned back, crossing over here and starting a new line in another direction. This is why when I go back, I won't remember. The future is yours to make of what you will."

"Maybe I won't screw up this time," Sirius resumed his pacing.

"You didn't screw up the first time either Sirius. Does the fact that you escaped Azkaban prison and broke into Hogwarts while being hunted by dementors all in the name of protecting your godson mean nothing?"

"Fat lot of good it did anyone, the rat got away and I had to go on the run so my godson had to go back to his god-awful relatives."

Hermione smiled wryly, "That is something you are actually going to be grateful for later, on both accounts, even if it was a raw deal all around. You are good man Sirius Black, you were just trying to do the right thing. Now come on, let's go eat some lunch."

"But I'm not finished brooding yet," Sirius whined playfully.

"Do it later," Hermione held the door open for him and he trudged through like a child told to come in from playing. They found Lily and James already in the kitchen with Harry in his high chair. Remus sat at the table but the werewolf got up to hug Sirius and pulled back with smile.

"I'm fine, just needed some air and time to think," Remus assured his friends. Hermione sat next to him at the table and leant forward to whisper,

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Remus grasped her hand gratefully, "It's a lot to deal with but what can we really do except finish hearing about what is going to happen and fix it for the better. Truth be told I figured it out earlier so I had time to get used to the idea. It's just hard to imagine Peter doing something like that to us. I'm guessing that that isn't the last we've heard from him either."

"No it isn't," Hermione said apologetically.

Remus sighed, "Well the prophecy said the servant would help Voldemort rise again so I figured as much. I won't pretend it doesn't hurt me but I have to accept the inevitable."

"But it's not the inevitable Remus, we can't stop Peter from being a death eater but we can definitely change the rest." Remus nodded just as Lily called out,

"Lunch is ready!"

"I think you'll find fourth year to be very entertaining in some ways," Hermione said to the room at large as they assembled to eat their sandwiches and chips.

"More Cho?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"And Ginny?" James added.

"And veela," Hermione smirked as the men choked.

"My son meets a veela?" James was awed and maybe just a tad jealous.

"Well he sees some and meets a part one," Hermione shrugged. "They become friends in a way." The men exchanged gleeful looks.

"Whatever brought that about, let's not change it. I want to meet a Veela too!" Sirius said in a faraway voice.

"Oh brother," Lily slapped her forehead. "Not to be a downer but I noticed you said in some ways Mya."

"It won't be pretty to say the least but don't focus on that right now. I think we need a break from all the bad stuff." Hermione went back to her sandwich and Lily jerked her head in assent. In all honesty, Hermione really did not want to think about Voldemort's rebirth, a piece of her wanted to wait a while since they were ahead of schedule but just like with third year, it needed to be done and it was vital if they wanted to fix the future.

"So tell me something Mya," Remus said casually, "what about you?"

"What about me?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"No boys catch your eye? Aside from Lockhart that is," he grinned at her blush. Hermione had forgotten about Viktor, then there was Cormac, and of course Ron. Oh no…

She opened her mouth to make some excuse but a whooshing sound heralded the arrival of the professors, "Well would you look at that, McGonagall and Dumbledore are back. I have to run to get the fourth year notes, I'll meet you in the living room then shall I?" Without waiting for answer, she ducked her head and all but ran from the room leaving four snickering adults behind her. Hermione detoured into the living room to get the third year, acknowledging the professors, and ran to straight to her bedroom. She grabbed the fourth year notes and went back down. Carefully not meeting any of the marauders' eyes, she sat down in her spot.

Let the fun begin…


	15. Fourth Year Part 1

Fourth Year Part One

**A/N: Hey guys, we are approaching the largest book in the series, OOTP, so if I keep up with the current two-parts-a-year structure the chapters are going to be much longer or I could break it up into threes just to make chapter size more manageable, remember we do need to deal with Sirius's death. I know it's early but I prefer to plan it out. NOTE this is only for fifth year but I need you to weigh in with your opinion. ENJOY and R&R PLZ! **

Hermione flipped open the cover to notes, "Fourth years begins like always, with the summer at the Dursleys."

"Lovely," Lily said sourly. Her eyes dropped to Harry who played on the floor with a couple of toys, her son should have had to grow up with those idiots.

"Harry was sleeping one night when he had a dream."

"How is a dream important?" Sirius asked blankly.

"This was no ordinary dream Sirius, he saw the rat," it was such a relief not to have to speak politely about him anymore, "tending to his master in an old abandoned house somewhere in Britain." The whole room went still.

"Oh dear god…what has he done?" Remus said in horror.

"He brought the fiend back," James gripped Lily's hand like a lifeline. "In just a few months, so this is when the second war starts?"

"Not exactly, the rat was able to help Voldemort gain a rudimentary body but he was still very weak and unable to do much without aid. In the dream, they talked about it. There was also a plan of some kind that couldn't proceed until after the Quidditch World Cup because of the security specifically signs of unusual activity and checking people's identities."

"Important for later on?" Sirius checked and Hermione nodded.

"Then Wormtail -"

"Mya," James said in a pained voice. "Could you…could you not call him that? We gave that name to our friend and it just…"

Hermione understood, "Okay how about I stick to 'rat' and 'Pettigrew'?"

"That's better," James said gratefully.

"So then Pettigrew said that it could be done without Harry Potter." Everyone desperately wanted to ask 'what could be?' but by now they had gotten the drift of these stories and stayed silent. "After assuring his lord that it was not meant out of concern for the boy," cue the angry mutterings, "he said that it would be easier and faster to use someone else. He, Pettigrew, would go out and find someone suitable and bring them to Voldemort."

"Sounds like human sacrifice or something," Remus looked sick.

"But Voldemort was firm, he wanted Harry. He claimed to have his reasons. Then they discussed Bertha Jorkins, she worked for the ministry, saying her disappearance would not go unnoticed." Every person there bowed their heads, they knew that in times like these disappearance meant death.

"Oh poor Bertha," Lily moaned.

"I wasn't fond of her in school," Sirius shook his head sadly, "but that is no way to go."

"So this plan is linked to Ms. Jorkins? Or was it merely her disappearance and the suspicion it would arouse problematic?" Dumbledore asked heavily. Only Tom could be careless about human life, other than his own of course. But according to him being a wizard was different from being human.

"Both as you'll find out, at any rate Voldemort said that if the plan went smoothly no one need ever know that anyone else was missing. Voldemort was confident because he said he would have his faithful servant again."

"I thought that was Pettigrew?" Remus jumped in.

"Oh great, not another lunatic in hiding," Sirius hit his leg with his fist.

"Afraid so," Hermione said apologetically. "On top of that, it turned out that the rat was the one who brought Bertha to Voldemort in the first place."

"The one time his brain kicks in and it's for the other side," Sirius just wanted to pound his head against a wall.

"Voldemort also explained that after his _questioning_ Bertha was, to use his words, quite useless. Besides, she had seen Pettigrew and one of their biggest assets was everyone still assuming he was dead. The rat thought they could have used a memory charm but Voldemort pointed out that those could be broken just like what happened with Bertha."

"So she had a memory charm placed on her? Why?" Lily furrowed her eyebrows.

Sirius snorted without humour, "Probably stuck her nose in the wrong place but it must have been something big to perform a memory charm, those things can addle with your head."

"Well anyway, Voldemort was saying that something about his faithful servant being at Hogwarts when Nagini the snake came in. I suppose she told Voldemort in Parseltongue that outside the room was old muggle man by the name of Frank Bryce who had been listening in."

"Oh dear," Dumbledore murmured.

"What is it Albus?" McGonagall asked but the headmaster merely raised a hand.

"After Minerva."

Hermione had hoped Dumbledore would recognize the name it meant his investigation into Riddle was already going. "I think it goes without saying that he, Frank, _disappeared_ as well and that's when Harry woke up."

Lily gasped, "I had almost forgotten that it was dream! How did Harry see this?"

"Remember when Harry's scar would burn around Voldemort? Well it seems the connection became deeper than that, perhaps it was in direct correlation with the Dark Lord's strength. Either way now he was able to see things as well. But he didn't see Voldemort himself in the dream, just something small in a chair."

"This is not a very promising beginning," James muttered.

_And yet it doesn't even touch the ending _Hermione thought wryly, "So Harry decided to write Sirius about his scar hurting but not the dream."

"At least we're in contact wherever I am. But why not mention the dream?" Sirius asked.

Hermione shrugged, "Harry had his reasons I suppose. Yes, you wrote to him a couple times over the summer. Harry told me to tell you that you chose to use a couple of huge tropical birds rather than owls."

"In true Padfoot style," Remus and James chuckled while Sirius looked rather pleased with himself.

"More than that, thanks to Padfoot, Harry's stuff was now in his room. It seems the Dursleys were under the impression that Harry had a convicted murderer for a godfather who was the run. Harry claims it slipped his mind to mention he was innocent."

"Well played sweetheart," Lily grinned. James gawked at his wife who winked shocking him further.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this Lily. Life had taken quite a turn at Privet Drive where Dursleys lived."

"Do tell," Lily said eagerly.

"So you know Harry's cousin Dudley? Well it appeared that he had surpassed his father and the school he attended did not stock knickerbockers in his size so he had to go on a diet."

Lily snorted, "I bet Petunia hated that, being told her son was abnormal. Having someone say that something was wrong with him would be nothing less than pure insult."

"In addition, to make Dudley feel better she insisted the whole family go on a diet."

"HA! Vernon?! Vernon Dursley on a _diet_?!" Lily cackled. "Oh that is rich. I would love to see that. But Harry is so skinny, at least from what I saw in the picture from first year."

"He was still quite slim but don't worry he wasn't following the diet. He had sent Hedwig to all of us, Sirius included, with pleas for food."

"Kinda depressing really," James noted with a small frown.

"Somewhat, but we tended to focus on the undermining the Dursleys part rather than the other implications. We also sent him birthday cakes for his birthday."

"How did you manage to send him a birthday cake?" Remus asked Sirius dubiously.

"How should I know? I did manage to send him a Firebolt didn't I? After that, a birthday cake was probably…well…a piece of cake." Sirius shrugged.

"So Harry was sitting down to breakfast with the Dursleys when the postman arrived with a rather unusual letter. It was for Harry from Mrs. Weasley. She was writing to ask the Dursleys if Harry could come see the Quidditch World Cup that was taking place in England."

"That would be so awesome!" Sirius said excitedly.

"I wish I could be the one to take him though," James said and the mood dampened a little. "What was so unusual about it?"

Hermione grinned, "Mrs. Weasley had covered the entire envelope with stamps, back to front." James huffed but he couldn't muster the right amount of enthusiasm for it.

Lily held her husband's hand while trying hard not snicker, "I don't see neither my sister nor her husband being too happy about letting him go."

"Well after a few placed words, mainly ones in involving a certain ex-convict, Vernon agreed to let Harry go. The Weasleys were supposed to pick him at five the next day but they didn't show up for another half hour."

"My sister must've been scandalised," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh she was. But less because of their lateness and more because they were in her fireplace that had been boarded up."

Remus chuckled, "Only Arthur would floo to a muggle home."

"So with four Weasleys stuck in the chimney, Arthur had to blast their way out, demolishing the living room in the process. Fred and George were there, they went to get Harry's trunk while Ron, Arthur and Harry stayed in the living room. Arthur tried talking to the Dursleys but it was all incredibly awkward. Then twins came back and dropped a bag of toffees as they were getting into the fireplace with Harry's stuff. They left, so did Ron, but just as Harry was getting in they noticed something was wrong with Dudley."

"Only now?" Sirius commented to a chorus of snorts.

"Okay more wrong than usual, his tongue had grown to about a foot long and there was a toffee wrapper beside him."

"Ah those twins are geniuses," James smiled.

"Remind me to give them a hug," Remus grinned.

"Arthur tried to calm the Dursleys done but nothing doing. Vernon only got angrier and started hurling ornaments at them and Petunia was yanking on the tongue as if she could rip it out. Arthur made Harry leave while he sorted it all out. When Harry got to Burrow he met Charlie and Bill the two eldest Weasley boys and Fred and George told him that they had invented those toffees themselves."

"Brilliant!" cried the Marauders.

"Then Arthur came back upset that the twins had pulled a prank on Dudley given that he was a muggle. Of course that's not why the twins did it but all the same Arthur threatened to go to Molly."

"Empty threat," Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "Arthur is smart enough to know that Molly would have a complete meltdown if she heard the boys played a prank like that on a muggle boy."

"Unfortunately, Molly came in with me and Ginny in time to hear him and most of us vacated the kitchen before the explosion could happen. Ron and Ginny explained that Fred and George had been inventing all these prank items to sell and start a joke shop but Molly wanted to put a stop to it. We ran into Percy who was working on a report for the Ministry then hid out in Ron's room until the argument ended and went down for dinner. They talked mainly about the cup but also Percy kept dropping hints of another event but we didn't care to ask. The next morning we had to get up very early to catch our Portkey, we went with the Amos and his son Cedric Diggory."

"I know Amos," Lily put in happily but James looked distinctly upset. "Oh for god sake James, it was one Hogsmeade trip."

"You went out with Amos Diggory?" Hermione asked shocked.

"It was a single date, nothing earth shattering. We went out for a bite to eat and some drinks at Three Broomsticks. Funny enough James didn't bother us."

"That's because he was in the dorm wearing a hole in the bloody floor." Sirius supplied sourly. "He knew Lily would hex him to pieces if he showed up so he stayed behind and made us all stay with him to watch as he paced the entire room worrying about what was going on. Remember Remus, _Would Diggory try to kiss her on the first date? He is such a prat, I bet he thinks he can just because he's so cool._"

"_What if he gives her flowers? She loves them, she'll think he's sweet,_" Remus fake-worried.

"_Ah but he could give her the wrong type of flowers. Yeah that's it, knowing him he would do something cheesy like give her lilies. She'd hate that because it's so uncreative._"

"_But she might also think it's cute, like one of those hesitant gestures._"

"Sorry, hesitant gestures?" Lily interjected.

"His words not ours," the two said in unison.

"Good grief, can we please stop talking about this already?" James whined.

"Hang on," Lily said slowly with dawning realisation, "is that why for the week after Amos's robes were covered in pansies?"

"So Mya, what happened after the Portkey?" James asked loudly.

"We arrived at the campsites and got a chance to look around before getting ready for the match. You should have seen some of the crazy things we saw especially the wizardfolk trying to dress like muggles."

"Oh that's always worth a laugh," Remus snickered.

"One man was wearing a kilt and a poncho and another was walking around in a nightdress." She had to paused and giggle at the memory. "We met loads of people like Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman."

"The beater for the Wimbourne Wasps?" James asked excitedly.

"Yes but during that time he was the Head of the Department for Magical Games and Sports."

"Crouch still around then?" Sirius said disgustedly.

"You don't like him?" Hermione wondered if there was some animosity prior to Azkaban.

"I just don't approve of his methods," Sirius explained heavily. "He recently gave aurors the right to use unforgivables indiscriminately without worrying about the paperwork or actually bringing people in. It's basically carte blanche for people to abuse their power, which has been going on a lot. At least he's not minister."

Hermione tried to briefly think of whom she would've rather had as minister but both offerings gave her mixed feelings although in the grand scheme of things Crouch might've been more proactive before the war with his dark wizard mania, "Crouch was the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"That's a bit of a fall," Lily noted, "what happened with him?"

"Later," chorused the entire room in unison for Hermione.

"Get with the program Lil," Sirius ribbed good-naturedly.

"Sorry my apologies," Lily rolled her eyes.

"You're forgiven," Hermione joked. "Soon it was time for the match to begin. It was Bulgaria versus Ireland."

"What happened to England?" James's brows knitted.

"Umm," Hermione scrunched her eyes and tilted her head back trying to remember the dinner table conversation, "Went down to…Transylvania, 390 – 10."

"WHAT!?" the Quidditch nuts cried in horror.

"That really is a god awful score," Lily grimaced.

"See even Lily is ashamed! Remus add that to the list of things that needs to be changed," Sirius ordered.

Hermione snorted, "I don't see how a Quidditch match is vital to the timeline and future."

Sirius went high-pitched in outrage, "Don't-see-how? Hermione Granger this is a matter of national honour and maintaining our standing in the international community. Not to mention the blow something like that would deal to the people's morale."

Lily and Hermione looked at each other, "Okay then, so we went to the stadium, we had seats in the top box! We met some dignitaries; the Malfoys were there (Lucius made another _donation_)_, _and Crouch's elf Winky was also there. Poor thing, she was so afraid of heights and didn't even come to the match."

"Crouch shouldn't have had her go there then," Lily frowned. 

Hermione darkly reflected on why the elf was in the top box, "I know but there was nothing we could do about it. No, I did not bring a copy of the commentary but I will tell you it was an amazing match. The Bulgarians brought Veela and the Irish brought leprechauns. The mascots ended up having a war on the pitch. Ireland immediately pulled ahead on the goals but their seeker got ploughed not once but twice because the Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum, was feinting." She tried her hardest not to blush remembering her first boyfriend of sorts. "At the end of it all, Krum got the snitch but Ireland still won by ten points."

"Why would he catch the snitch if his team was behind?" Lily asked the room.

James explained, "Ireland must've been really good at chasing so he ended it on his own terms. It's a Quidditch thing, winning is great but how you win is important too. So rather than Ireland sweeping the floor with Bulgaria, Krum made sure they at least came out with respectable score and a high point for them."

"Afterwards though, things turned sour."

"Miiiaaa," Sirius faked sobbed. "Why can't you tell a nice story for once?"

"Oh go read a fairy-tale Padfoot," Hermione rolled her eyes, "remember we are changing this for a reason. Now where was I? Oh right, that night after the match when we were all asleep we got woken up by these loud bangs and screams. Death eaters were running amok in the campgrounds."

"Death eaters?" Lily demanded, "I thought Voldemort wanted to wait until after the Quidditch Cup!"

"They weren't with Voldemort Lily," Hermione said, "Not in that sense at least. They were just making sport of the muggles and scaring people. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy went to help the ministry while the rest of us went into the forest for safety. We saw Malfoy who looked like it just another day at a park."

"Well his father is probably with his other death eaters pals, probably felt just like home," Sirius spat.

"We left him and kept going into the forest. Harry realised he couldn't find his wand."

"He should always check to make sure he has it on him," James said firmly.

"We also saw Winky running away very oddly," Hermione resisted the urge to grimace knowing the truth behind everything.

"She was probably disobeying her orders," Remus shrugged.

"When we finally stopped, we were completely alone until we heard someone say _Morsmordre_ and the dark mark was cast into the sky. But we couldn't see who it was and moments later the ministry arrived sending stunners in every direction. Crouch tried to say we did it but when we pointed out where we heard the voice coming from they found Winky stunned and holding a wand. Crouch went back and searched the bushes again himself but found nothing."

"That's impossible," Lily shook her head.

"Amos Diggory checked the wand and it proved to be the one that cast the dark mark. Winky claimed that she simply picked it up off the ground while running. Remember she was scared of heights and the death eaters had been levitating the muggle owners of the campground high off the ground. Harry realised it was his and said he had lost it earlier. Of course no one would believe that Harry Potter would conjure the dark mark and Crouch defended his elf to an extent but he did give her clothes, which completely broke her heart. Then we went home the very next day."

"Thank goodness you got out of there," Lily breathed relieved. "What if it started up again? What happened to the muggles?"

"They were okay but the heavy memory charm left them dazed for a while. The ministry was in chaos, helped along by Rita Skeeter's rumour mongering."

"I was wondering if she'd make an appearance," McGonagall said in a strained voice. "Scandal like that always has her running. She would do anything for a good story."

"The rest of holidays were quiet and then it was time to get on the Hogwarts Express. That morning Arthur had to rush out because there had been some sort of problem with Mad-Eye."

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"He claimed there was an intruder and he had sent off his dustbins as some sort of alarm. One of them was sighted by muggle policemen."

"That doesn't sound like Mad-Eye at all," James's mouth turned down. "He's normally very careful about secrecy in general but especially around muggles unless he thinks they are in some kind of danger." Remus took note of that and added _suspicious activity_ mentally. James's comment also made him wonder about the identity, was it possible that that was not Mad-Eye? He was definitely going to confer with Lily at break.

"At the station, the older Weasleys briefly talked about the secret event Percy has hinted at but we couldn't get anything out of them. Then Malfoy swaggered into our compartment and gloated about his father telling him ages ago but he wouldn't tell us. Then at the feast, I learned that house-elves were being employed at Hogwarts."

"You didn't know that?" Sirius asked.

"Nope I, unlike you lot, didn't spend my time roaming the school after hours," Hermione smirked slightly.

"But Hermione, weren't you the least bit curious?" Remus inquired. "The castle is a fascinating place to explore, filled with magical secrets."

"Oh I explored," Hermione winked. "But I was good enough not to need the night. It's surprisingly amazing the kind of perks you get for being a star pupil."

"The best one is no one questions you," Lily said smugly.

"Well, well, well, it seems we are learning more about Lily than ever before," Sirius chuckled. "And you Ms. Granger, there's more to you than meets the eye."

"Why thank you Sirius," Hermione smiled, "Anyway I was concerned about the house-elves' conditions because of what happened to Winky. I thought it was like slavery so I actually stopped eating dinner."

"A hunger strike? For house-elves? But why? They're happy working," James looked thoroughly confused.

"It just didn't seem right to me," Hermione shrugged. "It turned out that our new defence against the dark arts teacher was none other than Mad-Eye Moody himself."

"Well that should make for some very interesting lessons," Sirius and James looked at each other, both aurors in training trying to imagine their mentor as a teacher to young children. This would not be pretty…

"So then Dumbledore announces that instead of the cup, the Triwizard Tournament was going to be taking place this year."

"That is a very dangerous competition," Lily said cautiously. "Is too much to hope that Harry doesn't get mixed up in this?" No one answered her.

"Well for safety purposes, there was going to be an age limit of seventeen for anyone wishing to enter. Students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were coming to the castle the day before the selection which would take place on -"

"Halloween," Sirius filled in with a monotone voice. "Something bad always happens at Halloween."

Hermione thought it over for a moment, she could give him that one. "Correct. Naturally people started speculating on how the champions would be chosen and if there was any way around the age limit."

"I suppose the words 'death' and 'toll' weren't exactly deterrents?" Lily asked derisively.

"Not in the slightest. Then classes started with nothing different except the increased workload, Trelawney was being her usual tragic self but Hagrid decided to spice up year with new creatures called Blast-Ended Skrewts."

"Sounds positively lovely," James's eyes hit the ceiling.

"Yes well, on a more happier note dear old Malfoy got on the wrong side of Mad-Eye," Hermione resisted the urge to cackle, that moment had been destined to become a long standing joke for them all Malfoy included once he had warmed up.

"What did he do?" Sirius questioned eagerly.

"It all starts with Rita Skeeter. She wrote an embarrassing article about Arthur helping out Mad-Eye in the Prophet and obviously Malfoy got a hold of it first. He went so far as to call Molly fat so Harry insulted Draco's mother. Something about that disgusted expression Narcissa always has on her face, Harry asked whether she was always like that or was it because Draco was with her."

"Our boy has some nerve," Lily said caught between disapproval and pride.

Sirius looked down at the baby, "She was always like that Har, but good one." Harry held out a block to him and Sirius slid from his seat to the floor to play with the infant but Hermione could tell he was still listening.

"So then Harry turned away and Malfoy tried to curse while his back was turned but missed."

"That'll get Moody's dander up," James nodded. "Cowardice and shoddy spellwork, the two things he simply can't stand. I'm pretty sure the punishment was creative."

"He turned Malfoy in a ferret and bounced him in the air," Hermione let her mind slip back to that happy occasion.

"Reminds me of the time Mad-Eye made us dress up like clowns and clean the training area," Sirius chuckled. "He said if we wanted to fool around we might as well make ourselves useful." He tickled Harry under his chin making the baby squeal.

"We NEVER use transfiguration as punishment," McGonagall said ruffled.

"Well you did put a stop to it," Hermione looked at the older woman. "So Moody then went off to speak to Snape about Malfoy."

"A former death eater and a former auror," Remus mused. "That should have been interesting."

"Not as much as his classes," Hermione said ominously. "For our first lesson he decided to demonstrate the Unforgivables on some spiders."

"In a class of fourth years," Lily gasped. "They'd be traumatized."

"Or think of it as some great show," James sad dismally.

"The only ones really affected were Harry and Neville," Hermione sighed. "Moody took Neville to his office afterwards for some tea but Harry declined, said he was fine."

"I understand Harry would be shocked by the Killing Curse," Remus looked at the girl, "but happened with Neville?"

Hermione smiled without humour, "Come on Remus, you know the drill. I'll tell you later. Harry did see Neville in dorms, apparently Professor Sprout told Moody about Neville being good at Herbology so he gave Neville a book on water plants. I also started the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare or S.P.E.W. for short. I wanted to campaign for elf rights."

"Oh wow," Sirius blinked once, "Mya, the elves won't appreciate that as much as you'd think."

"I know that now not then. We also heard from you Sirius, you decided to come back North because of some strange rumours that had reached you and in conjunction with Harry's letter from the summer, you felt it was safer for to be closer."

"Something tells me Harry won't be so happy about," Lily remarked.

"He wasn't. In fact, he sent Sirius another letter saying everything was fine and not to come back. Meanwhile Moody upped the ante in class by actually performing the Imperius Curse on us. Harry managed to fight it on his first attempt and threw it off after a few more."

"Good job Har-bear," Sirius tapped the baby's nose. "That is something very important for life in times like these. Although don't think that note will stop me from coming back to look out for you."

"It doesn't according to your next letter which assured us you were safely hidden. Soon the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang show up with and you'll never believe who is the headmaster of Durmstrang – Igor Karkaroff."

"A death eater? The headmaster? What is the world coming to?" James shook his head. Hermione grimly thought about how Karkaroff would die less than two years later, the world was coming to some very dark days.

"Yes well, he and Madame Maxime (the headmistress of Beauxbatons) were welcomed by the whole school. At dinner with our guests, it was revealed that the Goblet of Fire was to be the impartial judge. All you had to do was write your name and the name of your school on a piece of paper and drop in the Goblet and on Halloween it would choose the competitors. Dumbledore drew an age-line around it so that only those over seventeen could enter."

"But that's easily overcome," Sirius protested, "the Goblet doesn't have eyes. All you have to do is get an older student to drop your name into the Goblet and no one would be the wiser."

"Huh, funny no one thought of that. Fred and George tried taking an aging potion and ended up sporting very Dumbledore-like beards." The room chuckled at that, Dumbledore stroked his snow white hair. "Meanwhile romance was starting to bloom, Ron was infatuated with a lovely French part-Veela."

"Those words are a man's dream come true," Sirius sighed.

"And for Hagrid. He took a liking to Madame Maxine who was a large person just like him."

"Oh boy," Sirius snickered. "Can you imagine if those two got together?" He winked at his fellow marauders who coughed to hide their laughs.

"Sirius," Lily reproached, "don't be crude. Hagrid is entitled to have a relationship just like anyone else."

"Then Halloween came around. After the feast, the Goblet announced the part-Veela was to be the Beauxbatons champion, her name was Fleur Delacour. The second champion from Durmstrang was the Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum -"

"You left out that bit!" James said astounded. Hermione fought the urge to say _with reason_, the less she talked about her boyfriend/pen pal, the better. Unfortunately Lily's feminine eye caught onto her and the woman snorted quietly. James continued oblivious, "So he's still in school then?"

"Yes but that was his last year of school, he was eighteen at the time." Hermione hoped her voice remained composed. "The Hogwarts champion was Cedric Diggory."

"Wait," Lily frowned, "not that I'm complaining but does this mean Harry finally avoids the drama."

Hermione bit her lip, "No, it means that after Cedric the Goblet issued a fourth name, Harry Potter."

The whole room groaned, Sirius cried, "And there it is."

"So someone Confunded the goblet to make it forget that there are only three school participating and entered Harry's name under that fourth school so he would get chosen no matter what," Remus ran down,

Yep, pretty much," Hermione confirmed. "Problem was Harry couldn't just back out, entering his name – whether he did it himself or not – constitutes a binding magical contract so he had to compete."

"But if Harry had done it wouldn't he have entered under Hogwarts? Did it occur to no one that his name just randomly appeared after a Hogwarts champion was already chosen?" Lily asked logically.

"Unfortunately no, it didn't occur to people at all. Everyone thought he had done it, including Ron, they had a row and ended not speaking to each other. I didn't believe it but I couldn't get them to talk to one another. He wrote to Sirius but it would be a while before he got a reply. To make matters worse, the school started cold-shouldering Harry again because they thought he was just out for more attention. Hagrid was on his side though."

"Thank gods for you and Hagrid," James breathed. His son had - was going to - would have – whatever, face hell and he wasn't there to help at all.

"Then one day as we were queuing for Potions, we discovered Malfoy had a creative side. He made badges and distributed them to everyone with it 'Support Cedric Diggory: the real Hogwarts champion' and then it changed to 'Potter Stinks', all the Slytherins and many others in the school had them on."

"Potter stinks," Sirius scoffed. "If that's what you dub as creative for Malfoy, he might as well be a death eater. He'd be useless to them anyway."

Hermione held in a shiver as she recalled how useful Malfoy had proved himself to the death eaters, "Then he insulted me, called me a Mudblood and Harry snapped. They duelled but Malfoy ended up hitting me and Harry hit Goyle. Goyle got a load of boils and my front teeth grew right down to my collar."

"How much you want to bet Malfoy did that on purpose?" Remus proposed venomously. "What did Snape say to all of this?"

"He sent Goyle to the hospital wing and with me he said he saw no difference." Lily's jaw dropped, she was hurt that her once best friend could be so cruel. He had told her that being muggleborn didn't make a difference, clearly Voldemort had changed that. The marauders were in an uproar –

"HOW DARE HE!"

"SOME PROFESSOR HE IS! RUDDY GIT!"

"LET HIM COME AND TEACH! I'LL SHOW HIM NO DIFFERENCE!"

Even McGonagall was upset by this mistreatment of her future student, "If he does end up teaching, I shall personally see to it that he doesn't pull this nonsense with any student." Dumbledore said nothing but his eyes were far away.

"Ron and Harry got really upset and started yelling at him so he deducted fifty points and gave them both detention. Harry got called out before the lesson ended to attend the Weighing of the Wands, where they check to make sure that the competitors' wands are in working condition. Harry got there a little early but unfortunately Rita Skeeter was also there and she dragged Harry into broom cupboard to give an interview on the tournament. With that stupid Quick-Quotes Quill of hers, she wrote lies about him in front of his face. Dumbledore rescued him from the clutches of the hag's scarlet talons and all the wands were inspected by Ollivander who declared them to be fine. They took photographs and Harry went down to dinner, too bad I wasn't back yet so he ate alone then went back to the dorm. Sirius had replied, saying that he wanted Harry to be in the common room alone by the fire at one on the 22nd of November so that he could speak to him properly."

"Sounds like you're going to Floo him," James cut a look his best friend. "How?"

"You keep asking me how I did this stuff when I haven't done it yet or will ever do it," Sirius said studying a block tower he and Harry were working on. "I don't know."

"It's just you seem to have a habit of pulling off the impossible for a man on the run," Remus observed.

"I keep telling you guys," Sirius added the sixth block with extra care. "I'm just that awesome," he held out his hand to Harry and the baby hit it.

Hermione smiled gently at the scene, "It's a good thing he had something to look forward to because Skeeter's article came out absolutely brimming with lies and reinforcing everyone's beliefs about Harry being some attention-seeking prat and somehow planted the idea that Harry and I were dating which carried its own set of insults and teasing. Hogsmeade weekend came and I convinced Harry to go but he only would if he went under the invisibility cloak. Smart move because we ran into Rita again, then we went into the Three Broomsticks and Moody came in with Hagrid and with his magical eye Moody could see Harry through the cloak so they came over to us. Hagrid wanted Harry to meet him at midnight for some reason on the same night he was supposed to meet Sirius but Harry agreed anyway. When he went to see Hagrid that night, he made him keep on the cloak while he got Madame Maxime. They walked through the woods until they came upon a clearing and there were four massive dragons there."

"More dragons," McGonagall muttered.

"That's the first task!" Lily gasped. "My fourteen year old son has to fight a dragon!"

Hermione really didn't want to say this but it would help them understand the task better, "Not just any dragons, but nesting mothers."

"Aka the more vicious ones," Remus interpreted correctly.

"Yeah, Charlie, Ron's brother who works in Romania with dragons, was there and he made sure to have all the eggs counted."

"Thanks for the reassurance Mya," James said genuinely.

"Back in the common room, Sirius Flooed Harry and told him about Karkaroff being a former death eater, Moody had caught him personally but then he did a deal with Ministry and gave names to be released."

"Well ain't that just peachy," James made a face. "We put 'em in and the ministry takes 'em out."

"Sirius also warned Harry that he had noticed something from Bertha Jorkins to the dark mark to Moody's so-called false alarm. The death eaters seemed to be more active now. Bertha had disappeared in Albania where Voldemort was rumoured to be last. Not to mention she would have known about the tournament as well."

"So what? This is just a huge plot to kill Harry?" Lily went to floor to stay close to her son.

"No one knew for sure, it was all just theories. As for the dragons, he was going to suggest a spell but before Sirius could say anything Ron came down and he and Harry had another minor row before he left but Sirius was already gone. Harry and I searched for hours to find the right spell and came up with nothing. Now Madame Maxime knew about the dragons courtesy of Hagrid's date so Fleur probably knew the task and as Harry was leaving the forest that night he saw Karkaroff which meant Vikt – Krum knew too." Hermione fidgeted a little under the marauders' gaze while Lily smothered a smile with her hand. "Cedric was the only person who didn't know what was coming so Harry caught up with him outside of Charms and split his bag so he would lag behind and told him. Kind of like how I told you I was from the future Headmaster," Hermione looked at the Dumbledore who laughed.

"Then it would be safe to assume Mr. Diggory was quite taken aback."

"Very much so but they didn't have much time to actually talk because Professor Moody showed up and took Harry to his office. He wasn't upset with him but did ask what Harry plan to do about the dragon. Of course Harry had no idea so Moody gave him two pieces of advice; 1) play to his strengths and 2) use a simple spell to get what he needed. Harry obviously thought of flying as his strength so he came to me and asked for help learning the Summoning Charm so he could get his broom during the task. We worked on it for ages until he got it right."

"Please just let him be okay," Lily bit her nail. Her son looked her with his wide eyes, smiling.

Hermione checked the time, "We'll have a break soon. The day of the first task came and Harry was really nervous. The whole school was going to watch the task from the stands while the champions were led to a tent off to the side. Bagman, who was judging the tournament, told them that their task was to collect the golden egg."

"From a nesting mother?!" exclaimed Remus. "That's damn near suicidal! The odds of getting out of th-"

Sirius backhanded his friend's leg, "Not helping Moons" he said through closed teeth pointing to Lily and James who were as pale as ghosts.

Hermione saw them too and hurried on, "Then they were offered a bag filled with miniature models of the real life counterparts they would have to face. One creature to one champion. Fleur got a Welsh Green. Krum got a Chinese Fireball. Diggory got the Swedish Short-Snout. And Harry…"

"Hermione your silences never bode well, what species did Harry get?" James wrung his hands.

"Hungarian Horntail," in an idealistic world the name would not have registered any recognition. But these were some of the brightest students from Hogwarts, they ALL knew what this meant. Thankfully Harry had had the foresight (hindsight) to send along some words of comfort. Hermione gave the note wordlessly,

_Dear Everyone, _

_I wish I could say I hope you're enjoying my fourth but I know you're not. Please do try to remember that I make through it all in one piece. I know that won't stop you from worrying about me but I really did come out fine. If it makes you feel any better at all, there are some fun times ahead, I'm sure at least Sirius and Dad will get a kick out of it. Just remember for every bad thing that happens I'm sure you'll fix it and for every good thing that happens I'm sure you'll make it even nicer. _

_Love,  
Harry_

The group of them relaxed and Remus signalled Hermione to continue, "The models had little numbers around their necks so Cedric went first, followed by Fleur, then Krum, then it was Harry's turn. He walked out into the enclosure and saw the Horntail. He summoned his broom and it took a while because of the distance but it came. I remember it was incredible and terrifying watching as Harry weaved and ducked around this great big dragon. One of the Horntail's spikes grazed his arm but otherwise he was fine and got his egg faster than any of the others." Actually hearing confirmation that their son essentially defeated a dragon with just a scratch, James and Lily became awestruck. Lily scooped up the baby, standing at same time, spinning him in her arms. James came from behind to hold his family, Remus and Sirius stood either side of them, laughing and joking. Hermione marked her place in the notes and smiled at the professors, "I guess we're stopping here."


	16. Blushes and Brainstorming

Blushes and Brainstorming

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Thanks for sticking me **** R&R PLZ**

The professors predictably but understandably went back to the school. Lily sauntered over to Hermione who was stretching her arms, "So," she said rocking on her heels, "Viktor is he?" Hermione froze, slowly and jerkily lowered in her limbs. The red head continued, "And he's older, eighteen, and foreign, and an athlete so he must be quite fit."

"Lily…"

"Yeesss Hermione dear," Lily drawled.

Hermione knew she had a snowball's chance in hell of convincing her friend nothing happened, "Just don't tattle on me okay?"

"You mean you don't want the boys to know you were swept off your feet by the Bulgarian champion?" Lily pointed her thumb back at the marauders. "Did he take you on a broomstick ride over the lake? Hold you in his arms while you read some book, stealing kisses every now and then?"

"Just stop," Hermione turned pink, that second one wasn't far off and he had offered the first.

"Ooooh look who's all bashful all of a sudden?" Lily teased. "Come on tell me, what happened?"

Hermione squared her shoulders in what she hoped looked like a firm posture, "There's nothing to tell."

Thankfully Remus decided at that moment to call out, "Lily!"

Lily pointed her finger at Hermione, "We will talk later." She walked over to Remus who stood by the door, "What's up?"

"Think we could chat for moment, I have an idea," Lily nodded and Remus led her into the hall. "I've been trying to put together everything so far but I needed someone to work with."

"I admit I was wrapped in the story to notice much," Lily crossed her arms. "But still, nothing screams off."

"My problem is with Mad-Eye," Remus dropped his voice to a whisper

Lily's eyebrows knitted, "What do you mean?"

"We know Mad-Eye was attacked the night before he was set to come to Hogwarts but remember what James said, it isn't like Mad-Eye to use magic in front of muggles. Then Voldemort was so concerned about identities and strange activity."

"So you're saying that's not Mad-Eye Moody," Lily turned to lean against the wall. "Someone really did attack him, has him somewhere, and is impersonating him."

"The easiest, fastest, and most full proof way is with Polyjuice Potion which means Mad-Eye has to be alive and close by for the imposter."

"But who is the imposter? The rat?"

Remus shrugged, "Maybe the rat knows Moody well enough to impersonate him but who's going to take care of Voldemort?"

"Maybe Voldemort is there? Like with Quirrell in the turban?" Lily suggested.

"No, this time Voldemort does have a corporeal form but he needs tending and Wormtail has been doing it for the longest, he would know best. Besides if Voldemort was in the castle, Harry's scar would have burned by now."

"Then the imposter would have to be someone who has had dealings with Moody on a regular or somewhat regular basis and a grudge to boot – like a death eater," Lily concluded. "I think you've discovered that faithful servant Voldemort was talking about earlier."

"That must be him but who is he?" Remus thought aloud. "Moody has dealt with many death eaters."

"I don't know, any of them are possible," Lily rubbed her eyes. "Hey what if the imposter entered Harry's name in the Goblet?"

"But Mya just told us 'Mad-Eye' helped Harry," Remus pointed out. "Unless there is a specific reason why Harry HAD to get through the tournament…"

"Possible," Lily acquiesced. Suddenly a great shout of laughter came from the living room, "Come on, let's go see what those loons are up to."

James and Sirius were busy discussing all the possibilities of what Harry could mean by the fun times coming for them. Sure they could badger Mya about it but it was more to create scenarios, many of which involving girls. Hermione sat with Harry in her lap, not saying a word but enjoying it all the same.

James for one, had decided not to consider anything bad until absolutely necessary. His son had made it through whatever Mya would tell them and that was enough for him, as long as Harry was alive and safe. "I'm telling it has something to do with that Cho girl," James insisted.

Sirius guffawed, "Maybe he pulls a Potter that ends in failure as usual." For his part, Sirius decided to take each event as they came, good or bad. He was committed to giving his godson and the world a better future so he planned to pay attention and try to identify points for change.

James was quick to defend himself, "it didn't always end in failure, I did marry Lily."

"After being turned down for six years," Sirius quipped. "I have to say I am very curious about what our dear bookworm is hiding from us." Hermione stilled for a second time, they were going to be unbearable. "Don't think we didn't notice that little slip earlier Mya."

Hermione raised her shoulders a little, "We know each other, that's all."

"Mhm," Lily hummed as she took her seat. "The professors will back just now." Hermione handed off Harry to his mother and resumed her place with her notes. Right on schedule, the professors came back through the fire.

McGonagall dusted herself off and muttered irritably, "I'll never get the soot off at this rate and this is my best cloak."

"These times do call for sacrifices Minerva," Albus said solemnly to everyone's quickly hidden amusement. "Shall we begin Ms. Granger?"

"Yes headmaster," Hermione looked around, she was more than willing to keep the content mood for as long as possible.


End file.
